Reunion of the Brothers
by Santoryuu3
Summary: It's been twelve years since Sabo disappeared from the Grey Terminal, supposedly killed by the Celestial Dragon. Luffy has moved on, continuing to pursue his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. But who is the mysterious blond man who dares challenge Luffy to a duel, and why does he know about the trinket only Luffy knows about? No pairings. Status: In-progress
1. PrologueRemember Me

**I've always believed that Sabo was alive. I never believed that strong-willed boy could be killed so easily. So I decided to write about the reunion of the brothers, minus Ace. I hope you like it, and depending on how many positive review I get, maybe I'll continue the story.**

Prologue - Remember Me

"Luffy! Come here for a second!"

The seven-year old boy looked up from where he was trying to dig a rabbit from its den. The straw hat atop his head was still awkward on him, almost twice the size of his head. A small band-aid covered his nose. A small scar ran under his left eye, the source he still wasn't aware of. "What is it?"

"I told you to get over here," the blonde boy said impatiently. Though he was only ten years old, he was still a mature-enough child. He always wore the same black top-hat, adorned with his favorite blue goggles perched on the brim. One of his teeth was still missing, but he grinned widely all the same. His short, curly blonde hair was manageable and easy to take care of, unlike some other rascals he knew. Some of the noble's lifestyle still resided in him, sadly.

The young Luffy scrambled to his feet and raced over to his big brother, a huge smile carving itself across his face.

"Here you go," the young blonde said, placing something small in Luffy's hand. "I found it in the Grey Terminal today."

Luffy looked down at his palm, curiosity filling his face as he stared down at the tiny object in his hand. It was a ring; very small, probably made for a child. A tiny pearl was set into the silver, twinkling in the afternoon sun. "What's it for?" the child asked in wonderment.

"Does there need to be an occasion for a big brother to get his little brother a present?" the blonde smiled. "But seriously. Hold onto that, Luffy. Keep it with you, always."

"Why?"

"It's something to remember me by." The blonde boy turned to look out at the open ocean that lay just below his feet. The gentle waves crashed against the cliff side, spraying particles of water into his face. He smiled. "When we're at sea, we won't see much of each other. So I want you to always carry it with you."

"Does Ace have one?"

"I gave him something else, but of equal value." The blonde boy turned, grinning wildly. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a small locket on a gold chain. "This is my artifact. One day, when we're all great pirates, we'll meet again. We'll each have our trinkets and we'll share them together."

Luffy smiled, slipping the tiny ring onto his index finger. "It's a promise, Sabo!"

**XXX**

Luffy collapsed on the ground, his face a mask of absolute horror. The battle continued around him, but he did not see. Cannonballs crashed into the icy ground, but he did not hear. The only color that filled his vision was red, red color of blood and flames and boiling lava.

He saw his older brother standing above him, a look of immense pain upon his face, but standing strong all the same. Small tendrils of flame curled around the edges of his body. That was normal. But the flames encompassed something completely abnormal, the giant fist made of burning magma, and belonging to Marine Admiral Akainu, protruding from the center of Portgas D. Ace's chest.

The recently-restored vivre card immediately began to burn away, too fast, too fast!

"Ace…" Luffy whispered.

The admiral retracted his fist, removing it none-too-lightly from Ace's body. The second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, the infamous Fire Fist Ace, stumbled. He regained his footing somehow as the fire element of his body desperately tried to piece itself back together again. Blood poured from Ace's open mouth, staining his chin.

Luffy shook himself into action. "Ace!" he said, standing and racing to his brother's aid.

The other Whitebeard pirates fired at will, aiming straight for the murderer who called himself a marine. The Admiral didn't move as he was continuously blasted by rocket launches and guns. The onslaught didn't appear to affect him one bit. He towered over the two brothers, Luffy desperately trying to keep Ace on his feet.

As the Admiral approached, the rubber man looked up, terrified, at his brother's attacker.

"Look like there's still some life in you, Fire Fist Ace," the admiral said. He raised his fist again, preparing for another attack.

"Stop it," Luffy said quietly, his voice still strained from shock. When the admiral didn't appear to hear him, he tried again, screaming his lungs out. "Stop it!"

Just before Akainu was to strike, a large blue fishman leaped into his path, stopping the large fist of magma with his bare hands.

"Jimbe!" Luffy screamed.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Jimbe growled.

"Stop this pointless fighting, Jimbe," the admiral snarled. "You are a former warlord. I'm sure you know just how strong I am!"

"If letting my body burn away will buy us some time, then I don't mind!" the fishman returned. "I've already accepted my death!"

Luffy was unaware of what went on after that. All he could think of was Ace, who had collapsed to his knees. Luffy kept one hand on Ace's elbow for support, the other pressed against the gaping hole in his brother's back, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. The Straw Hat captain stared without seeing at the ensuing battle, only listening to the ragged breathing of his beloved brother.

"Ace, can you hear me?" Luffy said, speaking directly into Ace's hear. "You'll be fine, right?" He lifted his hand from the bloody wound and stared at the fresh blood staining it. "Ace," he said, his voice growing desperate. "We have to hurry and treat your wounds…"

"I'm sorry…Luffy…" Ace whispered, interrupting him. "Just for me…" Ace's voice was growing softer with every word. "You did all that crazy stuff… but I still couldn't be saved. I'm so sorry."

Luffy wouldn't hear it. "W-what are you saying? Don't be ridiculous!" He craned his neck around, speaking to the large-headed transvestite Ivan, the other transvestites, hermaphrodites, the other pirates, anyone other than a marine. "Someone help him! Ace… please, save Ace!" no one moved, for they all shared the same thought. Even Luffy knew it, but he still wouldn't give up. "Hey! Isn't there anybody who can save him? Come on!"

Finally, a man Luffy didn't know shoved another pirate forward, telling him to go give treatment. "Ace!" the man said, racing up to the two brothers. "Are you alright?"

"Hurry and help Ace!" Luffy begged the man, assuming him to be a doctor on the ship of Whitebeard.

"Sure," the man nodded. "Show me his wound."

Despite all of Luffy's pleading and begging, the doctor deduced there was nothing he could do. Even Ace confirmed it, whispering that his internal organs were completely fried. "I can tell… my life is at an end…"

"Don't say that!" Luffy turned to Ivan, shouting at him to inject Ace with the same hormonal fluids that saved Luffy's life in Impel Down. However, Ivan refused, telling Luffy what he already knew. It was too late.

"That can't be…" Luffy looked back to his brother. "Did you promise me? You… you said you'd never die… didn't you! Ace!" Luffy screamed.

"Was it good that I was born?" Ace asked suddenly. "No one wanted me to be born. I… probably wouldn't even have wanted to live… if it weren't with that whole deal with Sabo… and having an unruly little brother like you. Oh, right… if you ever see Dadan, give her my regards. For some reason, now that I know I'm gonna die… even her name sounds touching to me. I only have one regret. That I couldn't see you… fulfill your dream. But… I'm sure… you can make it. You're my little brother. Just like we promised on that day… I've lived my life… I have… no regrets about it."

"That's not true!" Luffy interrupted, pressure building up behind his eyes. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying. What I truly wanted… wasn't fame or anything like that at all. Was it… good that I was born? What I wanted… was just the answer to that question."

Ace's body was growing heavier as it slowly slipped further and further toward the ground. "I can't speak… loud enough for the others to hear it. Please… pass on… what I'm about to say. Old man… everyone… and you, Luffy… even though… I'm so worthless… even though… I carry the blood of a demon… thank you… for loving me!" Luffy's shoulder suddenly grew wet, soaked through with the tears of a dying man. Luffy let his own tears fall. "Luffy…" Ace's voice grew so quiet, Luffy had to strain to hear. "In my pocket. It's the artifact Sabo gave me. Hold on to it for me, okay?"

With that, Ace's body slipped from Luffy's grip and crumpled to the ground. It lay at Luffy's feet, the ghost of a smile still imprinted on the lifeless face of his brother.

And so it was that Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace died.

Luffy's hands shook, scattering tiny drops of blood. "Ace…" his body was going out of control. He couldn't move his limbs anymore. He couldn't reach into his brother's pocket. He couldn't repeat his last words. He screamed in agony, his eyes rolling back inside of his head as his body started going into shock.

**XXX**

No one found the small device hidden deep within the pocket of Fire Fist Ace. It was buried with him on the island in the New World, to lay there beside him for all eternity.


	2. Briefing

**Well, considering all these emails spamming my inbox of story favoriting and alerts, I'm just assuming you all want a new chapter. So, here it is. I know it seems a bit slow, but trust me, it's crucial to later chapters, so please forgive me.**

Chapter 1 - Briefing

The afternoon sun shone brightly over top of the rolling waves that rocked the ship gently from side to side. Few clouds floated gently through the sky, not showing a single sign of inclement weather. However, this was the New World, and one must not be too careful of the weather. He suspected in about ten minutes, the fourth mystery-water tornado thing of the day would appear.

The Thousand Sunny cut gently through the waves, moving on toward whichever island its navigator indicated. A gentle wind blew the grass on deck, tickling his skin.

The captain of the Straw Hat pirates, nineteen-year old Monkey D. Luffy, lay spread-eagled on his back in the middle of the mini-grassy plain that made up the main deck of his ship. His limbs were relaxed for perhaps the first time in several days; the New World did not take its newest customers lightly. Poor Nami had her work cut out for her, keeping a constant eye on the sky and the sea all the while trying to keep the other crew members in check and trying to draw her world map.

Luffy reached into his pocket, pulling a small object from the depths. He had not removed it since regaining consciousness after the War of the Best at Marineford. The death of his brother was still fresh, but he had moved on and accepted the circle of life. It didn't mean his heart didn't ache anymore.

The ring was too small to fit onto his finger now. Luffy would wear it around his neck, but he didn't want anyone to see it. Seeing means questions, and they were just some questions Luffy didn't want to answer. So he kept the memento in a tiny pocket he had clumsily sewn into the larger pocket of his favorite pants. The small pearl had remained intact all these years, with not a chip in its shiny surface. The silver remained untarnished. It was a good find.

"What've you got there, Luffy?" a small voice said suddenly, starling Luffy.

He hid the ring quickly in his hand as he sat up to face the small reindeer that stood at his feet. "It's nothing," Luffy told the doctor, putting a smile on his face as he stealthily slipped the ring back into its place in his pocket.

"Oh. Okay." The tiny reindeer bowed his head and clopped away.

Luffy sighed and fell back into the grass. None of his crew knew about Sabo. He couldn't find the heart to bring him up. They knew about Ace, of course, having run into him in Alabasta. Robin, Franky, and Brook heard about it from one of the other crew members. To be honest with himself, Ace probably would never have been mentioned if not for that chance encounter.

Both of his big brothers were dead. There was no bringing them back. Sabo went first, heading out to sea early to escape the imprisoning life of the nobles. What bad luck it was that a Celestial Dragon had taken his life, merely for not acknowledging him. Luffy supposed now that was a large factor for attacking that Celestial Dragon in Shaboady Archipelago two years ago after shooting Hachi. Those bastards had shot one person too many.

**XXX**

"Luffy! Luffy! Wake up!"

The captain opened his eyes, sitting up straight as a board. He must have fallen asleep.

The sky was dark, and rain had already soaked him to the bone. His hair plastered to his face, sticking to his eyes uncomfortably, blurring his vision. The ship was rocked violently from side to side, and Luffy realized he was pressed against the side railing of the ship. His body had apparently rolled in his slumber. He scrambled hastily to his feet, trying desperately to gain footing on the slippery grass.

It was Nami who had woken him. His navigator had been frantically beating at the side of his head to wake him, and now she stood to the side, one hand gripping the railing as she began to shout orders. "It's a cyclone!" she screamed over the roaring wind. "Secure the deck objects now!"

"R-right!" Shaking the sleep from his eyes, Luffy ran to strengthen the supports of all the equipment that was positioned on deck. Zoro and Sanji were pulling in the sails, and obviously having trouble with the ropes whipping around. The rest of the crew raced in partial havoc as they tried everything they could to keep from capsizing.

The cyclone lasted for several hours, but when the roaring wind and blinding rain finally ceased, the waves still tossed rapidly, and the crew was given no respite.

This was the New World.

**XXX**

"Sanji! Food!"

"You just ate!"

"Yeah, but that was, like, ten minutes ago. I'm hungry!"

"Deal with it!"

"Shut up, you two. I'm trying to take a nap."

"Who died and made you king?"

"Eh! You wanna go, Mr. Dartboard-eyebrow?"

"Just try it, marimo!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Nami smacked both the cook and swordsman in the head, resulting in large bumps forming there, small tendrils of steam rising from the large mass of bruised skin.

All nine members of the Straw Hat crew were sitting in the kitchen after a hearty lunch courtesy of Sanji. The orange-haired navigator had called a group meeting regarding the next island on their journey.

After referencing several books about the New World, Nami had selected the log pose that directed them to the eastern most island known as Triple-Threat Island. It seemed a better choice than the man-eating island, which Usopp had declared one hundred percent off-limits, or the Paradise Island, where people tended to disappear. Triple-Threat Island had seemed the least threatening of the three choices. It was mostly an average island, with towns and villages and jungles. However, everything came in threes. That was all the reference books had to say, and Nami supposed that might be easy for her monster crew.

"Alright, everyone," Nami said, slapping a hand down hard on the table. A long strand of hair fell into her face, and she tucked it forcibly behind her ear. Sometimes she forgot why she grew her hair so long. "Our next island is known as Triple-Threat Island."

"Triple-Threat?" Brook asked, strumming a chord on his guitar. "I could write a song about that." He began to sing. _"Oh yeah, this island is a threat times three! A threat times three! This island is a triple threat! Oh yeah!"_

"Moving on…" Nami said, her voice becoming dangerously annoyed. "This island is known for everything on it moving in groups of three. No more, no less. We should arrive there about noon tomorrow, but I want to go ahead and assign groups for us to work in."

Robin nodded, turning a page in her book. "Excellent deduction, Miss Navigator."

"Okay, so here's what I decided on." Nami pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket, laying it flat on the table. "Chopper, Usopp, Brook. Robin, Zoro, and Sanji. Then Luffy, Franky, and I. I tried to match up our abilities to be in equal terms."

"Why am I with him?" Zoro groaned, staring daggers in Sanji's direction with his one good eye.

"Don't insult Nami-swan's plans, you shit-head!" Sanji growled, the muscles in his legs tensing.

"See, Chopper and Usopp work well together, and Brook can provide any other possible back up. Zoro and Sanji, although you two butt heads a lot, your combined power is incredible, and there's no telling what might happen on this island. Sanji, you have a motivation to protect Robin, so you'll be stronger. As for Luffy, Franky and I, we're a good team. If I have to use my Thunder Tempo, it won't harm Luffy since rubber doesn't conduct electricity, so therefore if he entangles the enemy and I have to electrocute them both, Luffy won't be harmed. I'm still not exactly sure what Franky has hidden up his sleeve, but if there's any bullets to be used… well, you get the point. Are we all good with these plans?"

Brook seemed a bit saddened to be labeled only as "back up" but he agreed with the plan, as did the rest of the crew. Zoro and Sanji were still not happy about their situation, but Sanji was Nami's plaything so to speak and would do anything she asked, and Zoro had a feeling that even if he did protest, his complaint would be overruled.

Luffy stood up. "Okay. This is our next step in our journey. We're one step closer to finding the One Piece! Are we ready?"

"Aye!"

**Like I said, it's a bit slow, and short. But I promise the next chapter will be better!**

**Coming Up: Chapter Three- The Three Challengers**


	3. The Three Challengers

**So, here is chapter three. I'm still getting a lot of emails of people favorite-ing and story-alerting, so… yeah. Please read and review! I'm not getting half as many review as favoriting, and I would really appreciate some comments for improvement! :)**

**There are a few asterisks (*) near the end of the chapter, where a character's words are a bit slurred and run together. Follow the asterisks to the bottom of the chapter where in bold I'll put the translations if you need them. XD Also, this chapter contains reference to the current One Piece arc in manga, Punk Hazard. Don't worry about it if you aren't keeping up with the manga, the reference will appear only once.**

Chapter 2 – The Three Challengers

The Thousand Sunny docked at the harbor of Triple-Threat Island. The town that surrounded the port was small, with only one major dirt road conjoined with smaller ones branching off into the several dark alleyways that lay between the houses and stores on either side of the main road. The houses were all three stories tall, with balconies on the highest floor. The people that roamed the streets moved in groups of three, most of them women. Dogs roamed in packs of three, chasing three cats all at once. Three horses neighed simultaneously from a farm nearby.

Luffy's eyes sparkled with awe. The depressed attitude he'd had yesterday had completely vanished, and he was his old hyperactive self again. His body was filled with an energy he didn't know what to do with, so he temporarily entertained himself by jumping up and down, clapping his feet together with every leap.

Robin, Zoro, and Sanji grouped together and disembarked first. Robin walked in the middle, with the two men on either side. They immediately turned into an alleyway just behind a building that looked like a clothing shop. Usopp's group stayed behind to guard the ship. The three remaining Straw Hats left the Sunny and walked side by side down the narrow main street of the town.

Luffy stared around him like a child in a candy store, absorbing anything and everything his eyes landed on. He marveled at the simplicity of the town, yet the weird complexities of everything being in threes. He half-expected someone to be walking around with three heads. That guy had better join his crew.

"How long does it take for the log pose to set on this island?" He heard Nami ask a group of women passing by, each with three shopping bags on their arms.

"Six days," the three women replied, their voices overlapping each other and making Luffy's ears hurt.

Nami thanked the women and turned to her crewmates. "Well, we have six days to burn. What do you want to do now?"

Luffy's answer was immediate. "Meat!"

"I'm due to restock on cola," Franky added. "Why don't we stop at that super-looking bar over there?" The shipwright pointed to a small, rundown building at the very end of the street. The words _Flaming Cudgel Bar_ was written in a calligraphic script above the door, which swung loosely on rusted hinges.

Luffy pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! Mystery bar with meat!"

"A-are you sure about that?" Nami asked tentatively. "It doesn't look very safe."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Luffy grinned. "Besides, we've gotten stronger the past two years. We can hold our own." Luffy spoke the truth; he hadn't displayed nearly half of his newfound power at Fishman Island, or Punk Hazard. He knew he would be able to protect his two companions. He also knew both of them had other abilities they hadn't found the need to display just yet. There was no way the three pirates would come across any complications.

Luffy took the lead as they walked into the small, dilapidated building. Despite the offsetting exterior, the inside was neat and polished. Ten tables with three chairs at each one were scattered around the swept floor. The bar sat nine people; three of said spots were taken. The man behind the counter was wiping clean a beer cup one of the customers had just thrown back at him. Two other workers were sweeping the floor and wiping tables.

The three men in question sat huddled together, murmuring incoherently. They all wore leather boots and black cloaks, the hood pulled up over their heads. They obviously desired to look inconspicuous. It didn't work, because Luffy found it fascinating. He approached the hooded men, sitting in a chair next to them.

"Hey, weird hooded-guys," he said, tapping the man closest to him on the shoulder. "Why do you have weird cloaks on?"

The man Luffy had poked turned abruptly. Luffy was startled, and nearly fell off the chair. The man was blind; two huge scars stretched in a diagonal from the center of his forehead, over the closed lids of his eyes, and across his cheeks. It was like he had a giant upside down "v" on his face. The upper lip of his mouth was missing a chunk of flesh. The left nostril of his nose was sewn shut.

"Hey, hey," the man sitting in the middle spoke without turning his head. His voice was soft and deep, but full of emotion. "Basco doesn't like being poked. Unless you want to lose your finger, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Luffy picked himself up as the scarred man called Basco returned to his drink. "I'm the man who will be King of the Pirates!"

The man who had spoken shuddered slightly. "Is that so?" he said, standing from his chair and moving in front of Luffy. He was tall, very tall. His face bore no scars, but there was a bandage on his left cheek. His eyes were bright, intelligent, and full of excitement. He was smiling when he rose, but when his eyes met Luffy's, the smile faded into almost a look of shock. The expression faded quickly into one of interest, so Luffy thought he must have imagined it.

"King of the Pirates, huh?" The man chuckled. "There are a lot of men out there with that dream. What makes you any different?"

Luffy took the straw hat hanging from its cord around his neck and placed it on his head. "I made a promise. A promise I have to keep."

The man's head shifted slightly. His cloak parted slightly as he placed his hands on his hips. "A promise, huh?"

Nami placed her hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Luffy, come on. We can get Franky's cola and your meat someplace else."

The third man sitting at the table looked up as Nami spoke. "Who is that lady, boss?" he said, rising slightly from the bar. "That beautiful lady? The lady with hair like ripened wheat that sways in a summer wind? The lady who –"

"Finish your booze, Harou," the tall man replied. "We don't need any of your perverted poems now."

"Aw, but, boss…"

The man gave his companion a look, and Harou returned to his cup, his face slightly crestfallen.

"I'll tell you what," the man returned his attention to Luffy, who Nami by this time had nearly finished pulling him out the door. "I challenge you to a duel. Bring your two strongest crewmates with you to the clearing just beyond the Triple Oak at noon tomorrow. Me and my companions here will be there, ready to fight. We'll see if you're strong enough."

A challenge! Luffy was hooked instantly. With more strength than he really needed to, he detached himself from his cautious navigator and straightened his back. He strode to the mysterious man and took his outstretched hand. Luffy stared the man in the eye, a confident grin pulling at his lips. "This will be fun," he said. "Your challenge is hereby accepted."

"Don't cry when you lose," the mysterious man returned, a serious glaze overcoming the excitement in his eyes.

"No need to worry about that."

Luffy and the man separated. The Straw Hat captain returned to his navigator and shipwright, who stood by the door. Franky had an excited grin on his face. Nami had cocked her hip, her hand resting there with an intimidating air. Just before he pushed open the door, Luffy looked over his shoulder, his eyes once again meeting the man's. "What's your name?"

The man paused for a moment, as if thinking. "Satoshi," he said eventually. "Call me Satoshi."

Luffy nodded silently and pushed his way from the bar, followed quickly by Franky and Nami. The door swung shut behind them as they walked into the street, where Nami immediately began her reprimand. Several people turned an annoyed eye in her direction, but Nami paid them no mind.

"Luffy! What the hell were you thinking, accepting a challenge from a total stranger?"

Luffy stopped, scratching his head. "I don't think he was a stranger."

Nami stopped what she was about to say and inserted something else. "He could be – wait, you know him?"

Luffy spoke slowly, wracking his brain. "I don't know. He's just… familiar somehow." He had the feeling he'd met the man sometime before, years ago. It was a familiar feeling, ever since they made eye contact. He knew those eyes, but it was impossible. Besides, the names were different. Luffy didn't know what his hair color was, or what clothes he wore, the habits. The voice was different as well. But… would Luffy remember? Could he send his memory back nearly twelve years ago? His face was blurred, even now. Luffy's brain began to hurt.

Franky seemed to understand Luffy's situation, and changed the subject. "Look. There's a restaurant over there."

Luffy's mind suddenly erased all thought of Satoshi and his possible younger counterpart and turned its complete attention to the meat awaiting him. He raced across the street and into the small restaurant, Nami and Franky following in close pursuit.

**XXX**

Satoshi stared after the boy with the straw hat as the door creaked shut behind him. He smiled to himself, shaking his head. He returned to his spot at the counter, taking a large chug from his cup of pale orange liquid. The fiery taste hit the back of his throat, and he inhaled sharply. He never really liked alcohol. It was a dangerous substance.

"Hey, boss." Harou leaned closer, placing his mouth right next to Satoshi's ear. The drunkard's hot breath tickled the side of his face. "Why'd you give 'em a fake name? That ain't your real name, is it?"

Satoshi put his hand to the side of Harou's face and pushed him to the side. "Personal space, Harou. How many times must I tell you? Now, stop drinking. I want you sober for our fight tomorrow."

Harou grumbled to himself, licking the last drops of booze from inside his cup. "That straw hat kid. He's Monkey D. Luffy, ain't he? The one with the three hundred million bounty?"

Satoshi smiled into his cup, staring at his reflection. "Yep. That's him. Although it's four hundred million now."

"What'd'you think 'bout 'im?*" Harou addressed Basco now, his words becoming more slurred and run together. "Ah thin' that purty girl he got wit 'im is too purty to be on 'is crew.*"

"She's the navigator," Satoshi put in. "Cat Burglar Nami. She's a bit different than her wanted poster from two years ago."

Basco looked in the direction of Harou, his expression unchanged. The thickset man grunted twice, then returned to whatever he had been doing in his little corner of the universe.

Satoshi threw back his head and laughed. "Basco doesn't talk, you dumbass," he said, socking Harou on the side of his head. "You know that."

"Who dat big guy wit 'im?" the drunkard continued as if he hadn't felt the blow. "He a big'un. Lahk a Peppamant!*"

"That's Cyborg Franky, the shipwright, bounty of forty-four million belis," Satoshi said to no one in particular. "He was – wait, a peppermint?" he asked, confused.

"Yur stil doin' yur reesurch, ain't'cha? Ya know, wun o' dose gahnt robot tings.*"

"Oh. A pacifista."

"Yeh, wun o' dose… tings…" Harou collapsed on the bar counter, his snores replacing his incoherent rambling.

Satoshi laughed to himself. Although Harou was a drunkard and a bit annoying, he was reliable, and always brought a bit of fun into a tense situation. And he was in a lot of tense situations these past few months.

It was true, Satoshi did keep a record of the Straw Hats. He had all their wanted posters, all four of the captains, and both of the swordsman and archaeologist. They were all tucked safely away in a notebook he kept in his bedroom. Well, the bedroom that was a tent now. He saved newspaper clippings of their endeavors, and listened in on news reports through the transponder snails. He was up-to-date on all their actions, all the information the marines had gathered, and they intercepted. Satoshi was just keeping tabs on Luffy and his progress.

He stared into his drink again, watching the liquid move with the cup as he slid it back and forth on the counter. _Luffy,_ he thought. _You haven't changed a bit. But you did get taller, just like you wanted._ Satoshi reached inside his cloak and under his shirt, his fingers finding the small locket he kept hidden there. _Let's see how far you've come._

_My brother._

**That chapter was so much fun to write. Not just because of Harou, but all the dramatic irony in there! Aw, man, I can't wait to get started on the next one! Please R&R, and tell me what you think! Below are the translations for some of Harou's blabbering. I didn't even know what he was saying half the time. XD**

***"What do you think about him?"  
******"I think that pretty girl he's got with him is too pretty to be on his crew."  
*******"Who's that big guy with him? He's a big one, like a peppermint!"  
********"You know, one of those giant robot things."**

**Coming Up: Chapter 3 - Preparations**


	4. Preparations

**Yet again, it's a fairly short chapter. Yet again, I'm sorry. This is basically like a filler while I plan out the battle sequences. *But* I'm already working on them, so no worries.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 3 – Preparations

The sun was setting beyond the horizon when the pirates regrouped at the ship. The people of the town had begun closing up shop as soon as the sun dropped under the trees. When questioned by Nami, the villagers explained simply that six o'clock was the time to wind down the day and return home for bed by nine.

Zoro, Robin, and Sanji had returned shortly before Luffy's team. While Sanji cooked a delicious dinner of octopus that made Luffy's mouth water, each group relayed the day's events as it was customary.

No one had disturbed the ship while Usopp's group had been on watch. They had all decided to at least clean up the ship while everyone was away. Luffy was too preoccupied with the beautiful meat in front of him to notice.

Zoro's group hadn't obtained much information either, only that there was a marine base near the north of the island, best to avoid that area. Sanji had gone shopping to restock his refrigerator, which Luffy found as a greater reason to figure out how to break into the locked storage room at night.

Then, it was his team's turn.

"You did what!"

Usopp's voice was loud in Luffy's ear. The Straw Hat captain pushed the sniper away and rubbed his temples while shoveling another long octopus tentacle into his mouth. "I accepted." He said, not bothering to chew with his mouth closed.

The sniper turned on Nami and Franky. "And you didn't stop him?"

Nami let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, Usopp. You know that's pointless."

"Well, yeah, but still –"

The swordsman interrupted him. "Well, what's done is done." Zoro put a hand on his katana. "There's no backing down from a fight once you've made the handshake. So, Luffy," The first mate addressed his captain. "Who are you going to bring?"

Luffy stared around at his eight crewmembers, a smile lighting up his face. "All of you!"

"But we can only bring two," Franky reminded him.

"Oh. Right."

Luffy hated choosing between his crew. He wasn't one to play favorites, always wary of the others' feelings. Back in the day, he knew each member's strengths, weaknesses, and specialties. They all played off each other, attacking and blocking in perfect sync. Now, after two years, most of his crew's abilities were a mystery to him. He could go based off of previous experiences, from what he saw at Fishman Island, but he felt that it wasn't the best solution.

He also had an idea of what his opponent would be like: their personality, fighting style, et cetera. Satoshi was a complete mystery to him. Evaluating opponents with a glance was more of Zoro's thing, but his first mate hadn't been in his group of three when he met Satoshi, scar-guy Basco and drunk-guy Harou.

Finally, a plan came to his mind that suited him nicely. He gathered his crewmates outside in the grass, forming a circle with him in the middle. Luffy closed his eyes, threw out a finger, and spun rapidly on his heels. The idea was genius; it wouldn't be him consciously controlling his choice, so he wouldn't have to worry about hurt feelings. He worked well with the entire crew, so whoever was picked would be an excellent asset.

He stopped spinning, opening his eyes.

Usopp stared wildly around him, as if trying to figure out if the finger was pointing to him or Brook. "Congratulations, Brook," he said quickly, trying to pat the skeleton's absent back. "You ge – "

"Yay!" Luffy grinned. "Usopp, you better get ready to show your stuff! It's an adventure!"

Usopp's face fell. "I think I have _I-can't-participate-in-this-battle_ disease…"

"Suck it up, moron," Sanji muttered, puffing out a stream of smoke.

Usopp backed out of the circle, going to sit dejectedly on the small swing in the corner of the ship.

Luffy repeated the same spinning maneuver, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. When he opened them again, Chopper was on the opposite end of his finger, holding his hoof to his chest with a surprised expression on his face.

"Eh?" The little reindeer cried.

"Yosh! It's decided!" Luffy said, putting his hands firmly on his hips. "Usopp, Chopper and I will fight tomorrow!"

"Ah, Luffy…" The doctor waved to get the captain's attention. Luffy knelt beside Chopper, giving him a wide smile. "Luffy… I… I don't want to fight."

Luffy's smile faded a little. "Why not?"

"Because…" Chopper's words came out all at once. "Because I really just don't want to! If it's not for a good cause, I don't see the reason in fighting a pointless battle!"

Luffy nodded, understanding a little bit of the reindeer's point of view. He didn't want to admit he was scared out of his wits. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, Chopper," Luffy said, and stood up to face his crew. "Any volunteers?"

No one moved for a moment, until Zoro finally stepped forward. "I want to see this Satoshi guy. So I'll fight in Chopper's place."

With his team decided, Luffy nodded and made his way to the head of the Sunny, putting one hand on one of the mighty triangles that made up the masthead's mane. He turned his head to catch the last bit of setting sun before night enveloped the island. "Just wait, Satoshi," he murmured to himself. "We're ready for anything!"

**Yep. Short chapter. Gomen nasai. The upcoming ones will take a while to be posted, but I swear they will be worth the wait. And I may update this one and make it longer in some point in time, but not right now. I'm already halfway through the next chapter, so I want to go ahead and get this one up so I can (hopefully) get the next one up sooner!**

**Coming up: Chapter 4 – Zoro vs. Basco**


	5. Zoro vs Basco

**Here is the much-anticipated battle portion! *Kuraigana Island* is where Zoro was sent by Kuma when the Straw Hats were separated. Just in case the name didn't ring a bell (I even had to look it up).**

**I do not own the character Roronoa Zoro, nor any of his attacks. Some of his attacks are pre-timeskip based since we have not actually seen all of post-time skip Zoro's power, I just increased their destruction level. Basco's power and attacks are completely made up. However, if Oda reads this story, he's free to use them. *Daydream***

**Tighten your seat belts, it's gonna be a wild ride!**

Chapter 4 – Zoro vs. Basco

Zoro

It was early. Too early, especially for him. But, he supposed, that was one of the quirks that came with keeping with the agreement. He might've had a few more minutes worth of sleep had he already known the meeting place, but of course, this was a new island, and the team needed an early start to find out where exactly the Triple Oak was. He hoped Luffy and Usopp didn't get themselves lost, those idiots.

The three set out around eight thirty that morning, a full two hours of sleep lost. Zoro lagged a bit behind the others, his body unused to being active this early. Sure, Mihawk and put him through hell during his training but he never got up earlier than nine, mostly because he pulled all nighters a lot with his dumbbells.

Usopp got directions to the Triple Oak from three women sweeping the front porch of a house. He took the lead as the three pirates left the town and entered the forest that surrounded it. Zoro was fascinated, but only by a little bit. The trees towered high above their heads; not nearly as tall as the Shabaody trees, but larger than the ones on Kuraigana Island. Three trunks grew from a single stump, making the small space between them an ideal spot for a nap. Zoro took mental note of that as he continued through the forest, watching the tips of his boots for any loose roots.

"Oi, Usopp," he said eventually. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

There was no answer. Zoro looked up, getting annoyed. "Hey, Uso – dammit!"

Luffy and Usopp were nowhere to be seen. The only things in his vision were trees, trees, and more trees, with an occasional flock of birds and a squirrel and three. Wait, didn't he see that tree a few minutes ago?

Zoro sighed, rubbing his hand wearily through his hair. This was, what, the millionth time those guys had wandered off? This was starting to get annoying. Well, like they always say, when you're lost, stay put. So all he had to do was walk around until he found them. Seemed simple enough. He took one step and froze, every muscle in his body tensing. He sensed something. Or someone.

Over the course of two years, his sensory skills had enhanced sharply until he could sense one of the humandrills almost half a mile away. And now, he could practically feel the other presence bearing down on him, a huge subconscious feeling weighing on his mind.

A branch snapped. Zoro's hand immediately went to his katana, drawing Shūsui and Kitetsu from their sheaths. He rarely found himself fighting with one sword now, and he was just as powerful with one, but this presence was menacing, and he felt that a single katana would not be enough. The presence grew closer.

Behind him! Zoro turned, his swords at the ready. The bushes rustled.

An old man stepped out of the bushes, his head tucked against his chest. A dark cloak was draped across his body, rustling with every heavy footstep. The man didn't appear to notice the swordsman; he continued walking without acknowledging him.

Zoro didn't let down his guard. "Hey, old man," he said, keeping his front to the man as he walked. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The old man stopped, stopping and looking up at him. Well, not really _looking._ The man had giant scars over his eyes. Zoro's own eye-scar suddenly felt very heavy, and the memory of its source came to his mind. He pushed it away, not wanting it to interfere. The man said nothing, but only kept his head perfectly steady.

"Silent type, eh?" Zoro said, sheathing his swords. He was still wary, but this man didn't appear to want to fight him. "Maybe you can tell me something. Have you see – well, I guess you haven't seen anyone."

The man didn't move, but the air around Zoro suddenly grew very dense and thick, hard to move around. It didn't seem natural at all. The swordsman took this as a bad omen and went for his katana again. The man's eyebrows furrowed, and his expression tensed.

Zoro drew Shūsui again, expecting the familiar feel of the black blade in his hands. However, the moment the katana was released from its sheath, the sword fell from Zoro's hands and rattled across a few pebbles that lay at his feet. Zoro didn't move, only staring from his hands to the sword and back again. It was strange; Shūsui had suddenly gained four million pounds.

He knelt, wrapping his hand around the hilt once again and attempting to lift it. The katana wouldn't budge. It was simply too heavy, even for him, who had trained for years to be able to pick up an entire building. Without taking his eye from the old man, he wrapped both hands around the hilt and wrenched. Shūsui lay unmoving.

The man's expression or stance had not changed throughout this entire process. Zoro was good at evaluating his opponent, and he could immediately tell this was the old man's doing. Whether it was Haki or a Devil Fruit, Zoro didn't know, but it was obviously his fault. Zoro abandoned Shūsui to where it lay and went for his remaining two katana.

They did not fall from his grip, but he could tell they had gained some weight. He held Kitetsu in his left hand, and the Wadō Ichimonji in his right. He was unused to fighting with the Wadō in his _Nitōryū_ style, but at the moment Shūsui was incapacitated and of little use. He was going to use two swords to begin with in order to evaluate his opponent, but now he was forced to fight seriously. He didn't want to hurt the old man, of course, because he was still an old man, but he was dangerous.

Zoro held his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, his one good eye watching the old man with a careful gaze. "I don't want to fight you, old man," he said, allowing his opponent to stand down and retreat.

The man did not. He only turned, his front now completely facing Zoro. His black cloak fell from around his shoulders, revealing his clothing to be a dark blue shirt with a thick strap of projectile weapons across his chest. His dark pants clung tightly to his legs, disappearing into leather boots. With the cape, he appeared to be at least seventy years old. Now, he only looked thirty. His arms were thickset and coated in tiny scars. The air around his body seemed to shimmer, as if between him and Zoro were a large bonfire, and the smoke distorted his vision.

Zoro didn't like the looks of it. Things just got serious.

The swordsman knelt, grasping a rock in his hand. He threw it with all his might in the direction of his opponent. The rock raced toward the man, at speeds around eighty miles an hour. There was no way this older man could avoid a rock traveling at that speed.

Suddenly, the rock stopped just before it collided with his opponent. Zoro watched with a straight face as it suddenly crashed into the ground at the man's feet, creating a crater several feet wide. The man looked down at the rock, raising his head slightly and parting his gaping lips in a mocking half-smile.

Zoro grunted. It was just like he thought. This man was impenetrable. He had some kind of defense surrounding his entire body, fending off all attacks. It would not be easy to defeat this man. However, a great opportunity had revealed itself. Zoro hadn't found much time to train lately, and he didn't want all his hard-earned skills get soft.

Careful to avoid cutting the fabric, Zoro slipped his arms out of the sleeves of his long tunic, letting the cloth fall back over his legs. The man waited patiently as Zoro tied his bandanna around his head, allowing him to get into serious mode. Zoro was surprised at himself for getting serious so quickly. He didn't feel the need to against most of the weaklings he'd encountered so far. However…

Zoro resheathed Kitetsu, keeping the Wadō firmly in his hand. He raised the katana above his head and swiped it downward, launching from the blade a crescent moon-shaped projectile of compressed air toward the man. "Ittoryu: _Yakkoddori_!" It cut deep into the ground, not even cracking the earth around it. It sped toward his opponent, who didn't appear phased. He simply raised his hand, palm out. A twitch of the pinky, and Zoro's attack dispersed, vanishing before it even got within five feet of the man.

Zoro adjusted himself, still evaluating his opponent. So, he could even control the attack. He launched several more air-splitting thrusts, more evaluations of his opponent's power. Sometimes, he even rushed forward for a jab or two. Every attack was dispersed into the air like the first, or his katana fell roughly to the ground before it could make contact. With each strike, Zoro could feel his swords gaining more and more weight, and his attacks decreased in power.

So maybe it wasn't that he was altering the attack itself, but the air. His _Yakkoddori_ was only a crescent of highly condensed air that could slice through the thickest iron. If the air around the attack was suddenly removed, it would lose all its power. Despite his deduction, Zoro was curious. What would happen if he attacked from the air?

Zoro leapt into the air, landing on a branch high above the man, who followed his every movement despite his eyes unable to see. The swordsman was about a hundred and fifty feet above ground, but he was never good with math. He gripped the Wadō in his left hand with his right gripping his wrist for support.

He leapt from the branch and desended upon his opponent. Zoro could feel the resistance on his back the closer he got to the ground. It was as if a giant hand were pressing down on his back, causing him to fall faster.

Within a few feet of his opponent, his katana began flaming at its tip and the flames spread like wildfire down the blade until the entire sword was alive with dancing sparks. It was his new and improved _Hiryu: Kaen. _Zoro slashed with his katana. He watched as the old man suddenly realized what was going on, and he tried to jump out of the way. He was too late, however, and the katana cut deep into his shoulder.

Zoro quickly jumped away as the wound immediately burst into flames. The man huffed, holding his hand to his shoulder. With a casual flick, the flames went out as if they had never existed. However, the dark cloth of his shirt grew darker as it became stained with blood.

Zoro stood a little way off, watching the man. Now that he had discovered his weakness, attacks from above, the old man would be more defensive about his guard. Zoro couldn't continuously attack from above, nor could he attack from the ground without his katana gaining more weight with each strike. This was not a good situation for him to be in, not as a swordsman. Robin might be able to do something, but she wasn't here at the moment. Dammit.

The only thing Zoro could really do now was keep pelting him from the top and hope that one of his continuous attacks hit the mark. So that's what he did, leaping once again to a high branch. He drew Kitetsu, and with practically random swinging of his arms, he launched _Yakkaddori _after _Yakkaddori,_ even throwing in a _Sanbyakuro Pound Ho_ every now and then.

The man dodged, still keeping his hand wrapped around his shoulder. Some of the attacks dispersed like the others; some stopped in midair, changed direction, and plummeted to the ground. A few got through his defenses, Zoro was pleased to see. Through the rising dust, the man was visible sporting a few new scars in his shoulders and arms.

Zoro stopped attacking, pausing to see exactly what would happen.

The cloud settled. The man stood in the epicenter of a perfectly circular battleground. Gauges in the earth crossed and intersected with one another all round his feet, where small drops of red could be seen. But the old man himself was standing taller. His hands were by his sides, no longer clutching at his wounds. Zoro leapt to the ground, landing in a crouch.

What happened next nearly gave Zoro a heart attack. The air around him suddenly seemed thin, too thin to breathe. He hadn't had enough time to grasp enough air into his lungs before the sensation set in, and now he was feeling light headed. Zoro dropped to one knee, his breath coming in short gasps. He could barely make out the shape of the man, who had taken steps closer to the swordsman.

The man knelt by him, putting a finger beneath Zoro's chin and lifting the swordsman's head to look at him. Slowly, very slowly, the man's eyes began to part. His lids rose at the speed of a snail, but it seemed so much longer than that. His eyes were completely open now; there were no whites, just two black holes of darkness, unreadable, unfathomable.

The air around Zoro suddenly condensed again, and the swordsman could breathe freely.

"How do you like it?" The man asked slowly, his voice rough and crackly like sandpaper. "In only a short time, swordsman, you've forced me to my ultimate resort. I praise you."

Zoro might have been able to breathe, but the weight bearing down on his back made moving impossible. He was forced to the ground, laying flat on his stomach. Any more pressure, and his limbs might snap. His younger self might have been dead already; the incident at Thriller Bark was nothing compared to this. The weight of ten giant Oz zombies was bearing down on him. He refused to cry out.

"Oh-ho, a strong one, able to withstand my _Chikyū o taira ni_ technique."

Another Oz was stacked on top of the others. Zoro let out a small grunt, biting his lip. "Who… are… you…?"

"Enough strength to speak. No one's done that before. Since you asked, I'm known as Basco, third in command of the Revolutionary Army base stationed here."

Revolutionaries? As in, Dragon? Luffy's father?

"Are you… an accomplice… of… Satoshi?" Zoro wheezed.

"Satoshi-sama? Ah, yes. You must be a Straw Hat. Pirate Hunter Zoro if I remember correctly."

Zoro was getting thoroughly pissed off. This man hadn't launched any real attack, only defending himself from the onslaught of _Yakkaddori._ Now, he was revealing his true power, just toying with the swordsman. Zoro hated people like that. And to make it worse, he was on his stomach, his back exposed. That was against his code.

Suddenly, another voice resounded through the tiny glade where the two men conversed. "_Seis Fleur!_"

Six arms grew from Basco's body, wrapping around his arms, legs, torso, and grabbing at his head. "What is…?" he said, surprised.

"_Pierna Fleur," _the voice continued, and two long legs from the thigh bloomed from the ground and kicked the bound Basco away. His concentration broke, and the eleven Ozs were lifted from Zoro's back. He gasped, not realizing just how hard it was to channel air into his lungs.

Once he had regained his composure, he looked up to see Robin, Chopper, and Dumbass-cook standing above him. Robin had her gaze firmly locked on Basco while Chopper rushed to the swordsman's side. Sanji simply stared down at him, not even bothering to throw in a witty comment about how stupid he looked. Jackass.

"A few cracked vertebrae and a broken rib, but other than that, you're fine," Chopper concluded, pulling his medical equipment from his small pouch.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Zoro asked.

"It was Brook's idea," Chopper said, holding some strange liquid to his mouth for him to swallow. Zoro did, grudgingly of course. It tasted like the stupid cook's meals. Disgusting. "He wanted to meet Satoshi, too. So we decided to follow you guys."

"We heard a commotion going on to the right, but footprints continued forward," Sanji continued the story. "So we split up. The others went after Usopp and Luffy. What happened?"

Zoro coughed. "I got injured."

"Looks like you got defeated to me. I mean, who's the guy?"

"I did not get defeated you shitty cook! I had things under control!"

"Don't steal my line, shitty swordsman."

"Who is he, Mr. Swordsman?" Robin asked, interrupting her crewmates' argument.

"Said his name is Basco or something," Zoro continued, maneuvering himself so Chopper could bandage him properly. "Third in command of a Revolutionary base here."

Robin whipped around, still keeping Basco under a tight lock. "Did you say Revolutionary?"

Zoro nodded.

Robin stared back at the scarred man. "I haven't seen him before…"

"What do you mean, Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, nothing." Robin released Basco, and he quickly readjusted himself to a standing position. Zoro could see his eyes slowly slide shut. He strode to where he black cloak lay stranded on the ground, and threw it back on over himself, pulling the hood up over his head. He waved one hand, a beckoning, and shuffled into the woods.

"Just like that?" Chopper questioned, putting the last finishing touches to Zoro's bandages before sliding his materials back into their place. The little reindeer helped slide Zoro's arms back through the green sleeves of his long coat.

"He wants us to follow him," Robin said warily, sprouting hands from the ground to bring Shusui where it lay and bring it back to its owner. Zoro took the hilt in his hands, surprised at how light it suddenly felt. He slid all three of his katana back into their sheaths, making a mental note to polish them once he got back to the ship.

Supported with one arm around Sanji's neck, much to the cook and swordsman's displeasure, Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Chopper made off to where Basco had disappeared into the trees. Zoro had no idea where he was taking them, but he sure as hell didn't trust the guy.

**XXX**

"Luffy, where are we going?" Usopp asked, tapping his captain on the shoulder.

Luffy stopped walking, closing his eyes. "That way," he said after a moment, pointing to his left. Usopp was always admiring his captain's newfound Haki power, and he constantly wished he, too, could unlock his own Haki.

"Make sure you keep up, Zoro," Usopp said, following Luffy closely. When the snarky swordsman didn't reply, a very non-Zoro thing to do when being berated, Usopp turned to tell off the swordsman. "Zoro?"

"Oi, Usopp! I see the Triple Oak!" Luffy called, waving his hands high over his head. "Ah? Where's Zoro?"

Usopp shook his head sadly. "That idiot, getting himself lost at a time like this?"

"Ah, Zoro will be okay," Luffy said, pulling his sniper in the direction he had been indicating. "He can fend for himself. Meanwhile I want to get to where we're going!"

"Alright, alright, stop pulling me!"

The two pirates emerged suddenly into a large, perfectly circular clearing. The grass was short and cleanly cut. The midday sun shone down on one of the tallest trees Usopp had ever seen, standing tall in the epicenter of the glade. Granted, it was smaller than some of the ones he'd seen during his training period, but it was still huge. Small birds flitted through the thick branches, peeking out from behind the massive leaves. The three trunks that sprouted from a single stump were all thicker than three men across.

Luffy's eyes sparkled. "So cool!"

The leaves rustled, and two men appeared on the other side of the grove, their faces covered with black cloaks. Usopp didn't recognize them, so he assumed them to be the challengers. But there were only two. Nami had definitely said there were three. Luffy quickly regained his composure, putting on a determined and confident expression. Usopp tried to look intimidating.

The tallest of the two men removed his hood, exposing his face. He was a blond, with dark eyes that glittered with excitement. _That must be Satoshi_, Usopp thought to himself. _He doesn't look all that dangerous._

Satoshi grinned, pulling from behind him a tall dark blue hat and placing it on his head. "Rules are simple, Monkey D. Luffy. Knock this hat off my head and you win."

Usopp could feel Luffy tense beside him.

Satoshi smiled wider, keeping one hand fingering the brim of his hat. "Are you ready?"

XXX

**Explanation of Basco's Power (If you don't want to know, skip this paragraph):**

**Basco ate a Devil Fruit known as the Air Air Fruit, (****Kūki****Kūki****no mi) which allows him to control the density in the air (the reason Shusui fell from Zoro's hands is because the air around the sword increased in density, in other words, weight. The pressure was too much for Zoro, who wasn't expecting it. For the attacks, they were completely of condensed air. Basco simply pulled the air apart and the attacks vanished). It's kind of like gravity, basically. However, his power is limited to only one hundred yards. Also, I'm not sure if this part was confusing, it was hard to describe. When Basco opens his eyes, his power over the density multiplies about ten times and his reach expands to over ten miles. With his open eyes comes his ability to speak, because he can channel the air through his lungs to make his damaged voice box work.**

**Okay, spoiler over. And thus begins the battle sequences! I'm really excited to show you guys the power of Satoshi-sama and Harou-kun. However, like with this chapter, it will take some time. Click it or ticket, because the roller coaster isn't over yet.**

**Yakkoddori = Disaster Harbor Bird (used against Hordy Jones)  
****Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho = 360 Pound Cannon (used against some random giant fish)  
****Hiryu: Kaen = Flying Dragon Blaze (used to conclude Zoro vs. Ryuma fight)  
****Chikyū o taira ni = Flatten the Earth**

**References:  
**Character+Profile+-+Roronoa+Zoro+(Post-Timeskip)  
wiki/Santoryu/Nitoryu

**Coming Up: Usopp vs. Harou**


	6. Usopp vs Harou

**I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I wanted to finish Escape before anything else (mostly due to biting off more than I can chew right now in my personal life; Yes, I actually do have one of those, believe it or not XD). My play finished last week, so now that that's over, back to Reunion!**

**Where was I? Oh, yeah, Usopp!**

**Usopp: **Oi, San, promise not to kill me, okay?**  
****Me: ***le gasp* Usopp-kun! I have _There's- no –possible –way -I- can –kill –Usopp –kun – only- partially- kill_ disease!**  
****Usopp: **That's great. Wait, what? Only partially kill? You're gonna kill me, aren't you!? Oh, and for all you readers out there, my legs are shaking from excitement, not fear. OKAY!? Yep. Not fear. None at all. Nope. So I'm just going to go over here and…**  
****Me: ***pulls him back* Yep! *smiles* Those legs are definitely _not _shaking from fear. Would you like to do the disclaimer?**  
****Usopp: **Well, Santoryuu3 (Why Zoro? That's not fair. Where the hell is he, anyway?) doesn't own One Piece. Thank God, because if she did, who knows what would happen.**  
****Me: **Ahem. You're needed in the battleground, Usopp-sama. Go away.

Chapter 5 – Usopp vs. Harou

"Are you ready?"

The question was a simple one, but Usopp was positive that behind the smiles, there was power. And he didn't know why his captain suddenly froze up like he did; his muscles were tense, his eyes staring without blinking at the hat Satoshi had put on his head.

Usopp, however, was drawn to the still-cloaked figure that accompanied him. The sniper figured that if Luffy was to battle Satoshi, this man in front of him would be his opponent. He still hadn't removed his cloak, so the pirate couldn't get a good look at his face. Despite this, Usopp was thinking up a plan. Not a very good one, but a plan was a plan, right? It was simple, really.

_Run._

"Yosh, Luffy!" Usopp said, feigning confidence and patting his captain on the back. "You take care of that guy, and I'll just go over here and deal with this one."

The cloaked man looked up indignantly at only being labeled as "this one."

Luffy didn't appear to notice, just continued staring. His eyes were glazed over, his mouth dangling slightly open. Usopp had never seen his captain like this, and it was kind of scary.

"Oi, Luffy." Usopp gave him a hard poke. "Earth to Luffy!"

Luffy blinked, his eyes slowly coming back into focus. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You kind of spaced out for a minute." Usopp was concerned. Did Satoshi possess such powerful Haki it could counteract Luffy's? Or was it a Devil Fruit? Usopp would never admit it aloud, but he was about to pee his pants.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." The sniper could tell Luffy was not fine, but decided to drop the subject. "Usopp, you go take care of drunk-guy Harou. I got Satoshi."

"You refer to him as Satoshi-_sama,_" the other man, Harou, said indignantly, throwing off his cloak to reveal a slightly overweight body, but not too obese as to making quick movement difficult. His eyes were a dark blue, framed by long blond hair that brushed his shoulders. He was dressed in black cargo pants tucked deep into his leather boots. Across his bare torso was a thick strap from which hung gloves and some sheets of paper. Usopp didn't know what they were for and didn't want to find out.

This Satoshi guy was of high importance if Harou had demanded him to have the suffix _sama_, which also means he is incredibly dangerous. Well, Usopp wanted to get this battle over with as soon as possible. He opened his mouth to release the signal to run – fight, but Luffy was faster.

He sprang at Satoshi, who had pulled out a long pole from behind him, blocking Luffy's signature attack of Gomu Gomu no Pistol.

"Hey, keep your eye on your opponent!"

Usopp whipped around, barely dodging Harou's attack. The sniper bent into a backbend, his nose barely avoiding Harou's clenched fist above his face. How the man had reached him so fast, the marksman was clueless, but this would not be easy.

The fist withdrew, and Usopp straightened slowly, sweating profusely. "How…?"

Harou grinned mischievously. "Find out, _Sogeking._"

Sogeking? Usopp hadn't been his braver counterpart for two years. Sure, that was the name on his wanted poster, but it would be practically impossible to tell without the mask. This guy does his research. Usopp took a deep breath, raising his arms high above his head.

"USOOOOOP SPELL!" He yelled, causing Harou to stare at him in confusion. A second passed, and the sniper said, "A splinter embeds itself deep within your fingernail…"

For the first time, this tactic appeared to work. Harou shivered, clutching his hands. "Eeeaugh…"

"A slip of paper slides-eeeeee!"

For not the last time, the enemy only pretended to be affected. Right where Usopp's head had been a second later, a perfectly circular hole was smoking in the tree behind him, stared at horrifyingly by a terrified pirate. Usopp sweat-dropped.

Harou blew over the tips of his fingers like a gun, grinning mischievously. "Is dodging all you're good for?" He taunted.

Usopp grinned, trying to keep his knees steady. "N-no…"

"Then show me what you got! I'll even give you a free shot."

Usopp eyed Harou warily. "A free shot?"

The man opened his arms wide, showing off his empty hands. "Come at me, bro."

Usopp kept one eye on the man as he reached for one of the many Pop Greens in his arsenal. The sniper was vaguely aware of Luffy and Satoshi battling it out nearby, but they had vanished from view. He fit his choice into his black slingshot, aiming for the man's feet.

"_Midori Boshi!_" He let the Pop Green fly, and it exploded at Harou's feet, releasing a giant carnivorous venus flytrap. It immediately bared its leafy fangs and dove for the enemy, its tentacle-like vines writhing like snakes. "_Devil!_"

Harou muttered something Usopp couldn't hear, and it appeared as if a silver ripple moved up his entire body, reaching the peak of his head just as the Devil's fangs closed around his torso. It paused for a moment, before releasing him and howling, its teeth bent completely in half. It wailed before collapsing in on itself, shriveling to a mere dead plant at Harou's feet.

"What the hell?" Usopp was stunned. The Devil's grip was like iron, and practically impossible to break.

"That was _Tekkai_," Harou explained, placing his hands on his hips. "It's the ability to transform into steel."

_Tekkai_. Why did that seem familiar?

"And that was your free shot," The enemy grinned, showing off his yellowing teeth. "Now it's my turn to attack!"

Usopp didn't wait for Harou to finish. He whipped around and ran, having no idea where the hell he was going. Branches whipped at his face, scratching his arms and slicing his bare torso. His foot caught on a root and he crashed face first into the ground, and not a moment too soon. Over his head flew a blue strip of air similar to what some of Zoro's flying attacks looked like. It sliced through the thick trunks around the sniper, toppling trees and sending them crashing to the ground with enough din to awaken a slumbering giant.

Usopp rolled out of the way to avoid being crushed by a falling trunk. He rolled into a kneeling position, pulling his new goggles over his eyes. He loaded another Pop Green and fired it in the direction the attack had come from. "_Midori Boshi: Take Jave-rin!_"

He fired a few of these into the woods, watching as a forest of pronged bamboo suddenly appeared. The sniper knew that this would not keep Harou for long, so he hurriedly planted twelve _Humandrake_ Greens in the area, taking careful measures to not step on them. He climbed into a tree that had managed to survive the attack, loading another Pop Green and waiting for Harou to emerge.

It was several minutes and Harou still hadn't emerged from the spiky bamboo forest. Usopp had learned never to let down his guard, but he still released tension in his muscles slightly. Had the attack gotten to him? He couldn't have been done in that easily, if _Devil_ hadn't done a thing. He had that _Tekkai_ move, the one he said turned him to steel. Usopp still couldn't put his finger on it, but the word seemed familiar.

"_Tobu Shigan!"_

Usopp felt a shiver run up his spine. He began to sweat, the drops running down his face like rain. Slowly, he looked above him, his eyes practically falling out of his head as snot slowly seeped from his nose. His mouth hung open as he beheld Harou, who appeared to be jumping in midair, a small burst of wind beneath his feet with every landing. He held his left hand out in front of him like he was going to snap his fingers, and his right gripped his left wrist. Usopp began to pray.

"_Bachi!"_

Harou flicked his finger forward, and a small ball of compressed air hurtled toward the sniper at rapid speed, piercing his shoulder and causing Usopp to recoil. The marksman cried out as he fell from the tree into the series of traps he had laid below.

"Oh. Shit."

With a bang, the _Humandrake_ traps reacted. Vines burst from the earth, wrapping tightly around Usopp's arms and legs, completely ensnaring him in a spread-eagled position. Usopp knew how to get himself out, but it took a bit of time, time which the enemy was not giving him. Harou was jumping down toward him, little bursts of air around his feet.

Usopp began to panic. He maneuvered his fingers until he could barely touch the vines ensnaring his wrists. He tickled the green tendrils until it began to writhe and slowly fall away from his arm. With one hand free, Usopp began frantically tickling the other vines until he was completely free. He barely managed to scramble out of the way as Harou slammed head first into the ground, raising dust and smoke into the thick air.

Usopp collapsed against a tree, nursing a deep cut in his side. "It stings!" He complained, a bit louder than what was needed. "I need to see Chopper before it gets infected, but still, a cut is better than being body slammed. What the hell is up with this guy!?"

A dark form emerged from the dust cloud, coming into focus. There was not a scratch on the man as he stood above the Straw Hat marksman, who was trying not to pee his pants.

"Good job avoiding my _Tekkai Rin_," he said. "Since I have no real reason to fight you, I'm going easy. I don't like killing people."

Usopp tried to look frightened, but he suddenly broke down into giggles, holding both his hands to his mouth to unsuccessfully mask his humor. The taste of raw tomato filled his mouth as he licked the fake blood from his fingers.

Harou's eyes narrowed, the smirk fading from his face. "What's so funny?"

Usopp tried to wipe his face clean of emotion. "No-nothing. It's just, there's a beautiful scent in the air, and it makes me feel happy. Take a sniff; it will lighten the mood."

Harou seemed a bit perplexed at the pirate's explanation. He raised his nose, breathing in deeply. "I smell noth—"

"_Midori Boshi: Rafflesia!"_

A few feet away sprouted a maroon, five-petaled flower of some sort. Yellow spots dotted the petals, slowly fading as they reached the gaping hole in the center. The flower appeared to have neither leaves nor a stem, but from the hole a small steam was escaping, billowing around the two men and the surrounding area.

Harou's face contracted, warping into an expression of disgust. His body convulsed, shivers running up his spine as he desperately tried to clog his mouth and nose. His watering red eyes glared at Usopp through his fingers. In a muffled voice, he demanded to know what Usopp had done.

The sniper, who had become accustomed and immune to the smell, only smiled, standing on shaky knees. "Behold the awesome power of Captain Usopp! This tale of heroism can be told throughout the world!"

"Dammit, you bastard, what's that smell!?"

"A Rafflesia flower," Usopp explained proudly, thumping his chest. "It excretes a foul odor which disables the opponent's senses. Which means…" He fired a small bullet into the forest, grinning inwardly at Harou's confused expression. "And in a few minutes…"

"You'll be dead!" Harou finished the sentence, lashing out with his leg similar to one of Sanji's kicks. _"Rankakyu!"_

The same flying attack from before hurtled toward Usopp, causing him to panic and leap out of the way, his arms waving wildly as he emitted a very manly shriek. More trees crashed to the ground around him, leaves falling to the ground like rain. The marksman collapsed to the ground, holding his hands over his head as if that would save him from being crushed.

The crumbling stopped, the forest falling back into its normal quiet stupor, save the birds, which were scattered in the sky, wondering why the hell their home was destroyed. Usopp uncovered his face from behind his hands, shivering as his eyes beheld the carnage around him.

His black Kabuto lay a few feet away, just out of his reach. He tried to move into a better position on his knees in order to reach his weapon. The operative word being _tried._ His legs wouldn't move. No matter how hard he tugged, they would not budge. He wiggled his toes. They weren't broken, was the good news. The bad news was revealed when Usopp turned to figure out exactly why they weren't moving. Both his legs were pinned at the knee down beneath a giant tree, pressed deep into the ground. Usopp was positioned in such a way that bending his knees was virtually impossible.

The first thought that came to Usopp's mind was _Oh, shit, I'm stuck._ Then, _OH SHIT I'M STUCK!_ Followed quickly by _I'm going to die, Harou's going to be here any second and he's going to kill me! Oh, damn! I'm really going to die! I don't have anything to protect me with except my Pop Greens, and I can't aim very well without Kabuto! Oh shi-_

A branch snapped. Usopp froze, erasing his breath completely. His eyes roved over what they could see, a hand slowly finding a rock and gripping it tightly. A minute passed, and a figure finally emerged from the trees, breathing hard, staring in the direction he had just appeared from.

Usopp instantly recognized the red vest, yellow sash, blue shorts and the straw hat that hung from around his neck. "Luffy!"

His captain turned, staring at Usopp's predicament. One of his sleeves was torn, and through the rip Usopp could lightly see a black tattoo on his upper arm. Across his body he sported thick bruises and a few cuts here and there. He appeared to slowly take in the sniper's situation, before collapsing into giggles. "Usopp! What are you doing under that tree? Is it a game?"

"No you idiot, I got stuck after one of Harou's attacks! Now hurry up and get me out of here!"

"Not so fast, Straw Hat!" Satoshi emerged from the forest, most of his body concealed behind a large bush. He had lost his cloak sometime in the fight. One hand holding a cut on his shoulder. His arms were covered in scrapes and bruises, but a huge smile was still planted on his face. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Ah," Luffy panted. "That's right. Sorry, Usopp."

Luffy and Satoshi disappeared once again into the trees, the latter to evade a volley of Luffy's _Armament Hardening Gatling Gun._

Usopp was left alone, fuming. Not for long, however, as Harou soon appeared, staring around him as if to figure out where exactly he was. It took him a moment, but the enemy finally laid eyes on the trapped sniper, trying desperately to reach his slingshot. The man sauntered over to him, his hands clasped around his back, taking his own sweet little time. Just to provoke the sniper further, he kicked the black slingshot away, falling behind a bush and out of sight.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know," Harou told Usopp. "I could usually kill people a lot faster than what I'm doing now. Then again, I'm holding back."

He's holding back? If reducing your power still produces this much damage, Usopp didn't want to provoke Harou any further.

"But you've pissed me off, running around like a scared chicken," he continued. "And trying to put me to sleep with that gas. It was clever, but I know exactly what kind of stuff you have in your arsenal. So I think I _will_ kill you. No offense."

Usopp pushed himself up on his hands and struggled uselessly to free himself as Harou positioned himself direction over the sniper, one foot on either side of the struggling body. He held his hands, palm down, directly over Usopp's back, the fingers curled inward.

"I hope you know that I don't mean to offend your captain in any way by killing you. But he's going to get killed by Sab-Satoshi-sama. "

Usopp shook his head furiously. "Like hell! Luffy is too strong! He's the man who will become the King of the Pir –"

"_Rokugan!_"

A shockwave was suddenly emitted from Harou's palms. Usopp's eyes immediately went white, blood spurting from his mouth. All his internal organs felt like they had been ripped completely apart and sewn back together with a poisoned thread. The only comparison he could make to the pain was the Impact Dial or a Reject Dial, but he hadn't been hit with one of those in years, so he could be off.

Either way, the pain was unbearable. Usopp's body went limp, lying silent in the dust. He could faintly detect Harou moving away to stand a few feet in front of him. "That was the ultimate technique only masters of my power can perform." His words were jumbled, entering Usopp's ear out of order so it sounded something like _perform-master-only-that-can-power-technique-ultimate._

It was a few minutes before Usopp finally regained the ability to move. With a groan, he twitched and held a hand against his head. He blinked, trying to get his eyes back into focus. Blurry shapes slowly grew sharper as the familiar forest setting appeared.

The trees were still toppled over, resting silently on the ground like corpses. A squirrel sat nibbling on an acorn nearby. It squeaked indignantly as the sniper shifted positions, scurrying into a tree that had somehow survived the attacks. The weight had been removed from Usopp's legs, and he pulled his legs up under him, sitting cross-legged in a pile of leaves.

"How long was I out?" He wondered aloud, staring down at the hundreds of tiny scratches and bruises that covered his body, soaking him in partially dried blood.

"Long enough that they could join up with us," A voice said, and Usopp looked over to see Harou sitting on a stump, leaning on his knees and staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

Usopp panicked, grabbing a few random rocks and throwing them accurately toward the other man. The enemy only rolled his eyes, muttering "_Kami-e,"_ under his breath. His body swayed like a paper through the air, avoiding every single rock. Meanwhile, Usopp had shuffled away from him, supporting his weak body against a stump.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" He spat. "You wanna fight again?"

Despite all Usopp's rough talk, his knees were shaking uncontrollably, not only from fear but also loss of blood. He prayed to anyone who was listening he would not agree to Usopp's offer of continuing to fight, because he might just then pee himself.

Harou shook his head. "I have no more interest in fighting you. After you survived my newest _Rokugan_ attack, I deemed you worthy."

"Worthy?"

"Of continuing in the New World." He grinned, holding out a hand. "And I wasn't really going to kill you. I was just hoping you'd get gutsy and try something else."

Usopp didn't take his hand, instead asking another question. "Who else got here?"

As if in answer, a cry of "Usopp!" echoed through the forest, followed quickly by three figures bursting into the battleground, completely out of breath and red-faced.

"Usopp!" Nami looked up, her chest heaving. "Are you alright?"

Franky eyed Harou warily as Brook surveyed the surrounding area.

Usopp shrugged. "I could use a doctor. Where's Chopper?"

"He, Sanji and Robin-san went to fetch Zoro," Brook explained, helping Usopp to sit gently on a fallen log. "They should be joining us in about fifteen minutes or so."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"SUPAH! We wanted to see just how powerful these guys were if they thought they could challenge us," Franky said, pulling a few makeshift bandages from inside him. "So we followed you guys. Turns out it was a good decision."

Usopp winced as Franky's tiny hands wrapped the bandages inexpertly around his torso. "So, what now?"

Harou shrugged, leaning back with his hands folded behind his head. "Your call. Satoshi-sama should be finishing up Straw Hat by now."

The leaves rustled, and a group of four more joined the five already sitting in a small semicircle around the new clearing. They stared around them quizzically before the huge doctor moved in to take over the bandaging job from the shipwright.

Sanji set the exhausted Zoro on a log, letting him settle to catch his breath. Zoro was a frickin' monster! How the hell was he breathing so hard when he didn't appear to have any damage done? It had to be the other cloaked guy who had emerged before the Straw Hats, going over to stand next to Harou.

Robin stood off to the side, watching the interactions between the reunited pirates. She didn't appear to have much to say on anything, listening in as Usopp explained his battle with Harou. When his name was mentioned, her eyes grew wide and flicked toward the two men who were having a one-sided conversation off to the left.

"Geez, Usopp," Chopper said, finishing his check up. "You're beat up."

"Blame that last attack on me," the sniper muttered. "Rokugan or something."

"_Rokugan_," Robin whispered. "A high-level attack only capable of being used by masters of the _Rokushiki_."

_Rokushiki._ That sounded familiar, too. Why the hell couldn't he remember!? Damn!

She turned to Harou and the other man, whom Zoro explained his name was Basco. She joined them in quiet conversation, mostly conversing with Harou, as Basco didn't appear to say anything at all. After a moment, her body stiffened, and she began to sweat profusely.

Zoro went for his katana while Sanji raised his leg menacingly. Usopp reached for his slingshot, which Chopper had retrieved for him. If either of those two were doing something to Robin, they were going to have an entire Straw Hat crew on their tail.

Robin, however, didn't appear to be under attack, only a mix between surprised and a bit fearful. She turned to the side, eyeing her companions with a wary gaze. "We must go find Luffy," she said.

"Why?"

"Because he's doing battle with the right hand man of the Revolutionary Army, one of the top commanders next to the leader himself, Monkey D. Dragon. This is a dangerous situation."

"Who?" The pirates asked in unison, genuinely intrigued now.

"Outlook D. Sabo."

**I had some questions as to why I brought Usopp into the battle instead of someone stronger like Robin or Sanji. To be honest, Oda said that Usopp will always be the weakest one of the crew, and I feel that he's actually really very strong. Plus, Sanji and Robin (I actually have a plan for her) have been used so many times in battle sequences, Usopp doesn't get a lot of credit. So there. Plus, I just wanted to write in his POV. Figured it would be fun. ;)**

**Attacks used:**

**Midori Boshi: Devil (Venus-fly trap thingy)  
****Midori Boshi: Rafflesia (Foul odor)  
****Midori Boshi: Take Jave-rin (spiky bamboo)  
****Midori Boshi: Humandrake (reacts when stepped on; ensnares opponent. Not sure if tickling is the actual way to release oneself; it wasn't on the wikia.)  
****Bakusui Boshi (sleeping gas)**

**Harou's Power Explanation:**

**(He's a bit bipolar, just in case he seems a bit off) Harou possess the power of Rokushiki, the same power as CP9. I wanted to give him a Devil Fruit but Basco had one and those things are rare enough as it is. It was hard to describe exactly how the attacks work, but since I'm sure all of you have seen the CP9/Enies Lobby arcs (if not, you really need to, it's my favorite besides Thriller Bark!), you know what I'm talking about when the attack is performed. If not, there is a reference below. It will be explained how Harou obtained his power in later chapters, as well as his Doriki level.**

**Attacks Used:**

**Tekkai (turns body to steel)  
****Tekkai "Rin" (steel body slam; combined with Geppou)  
****Tobu Shigan: Bachi (compressed air bullet; revised version of Shigan "Finger Bullet")  
****Rokuogan (damage to internal organs; used by Lucci on Luffy)  
****Rankakyu (air-splitting attack)**

**So, what did you think? I apologize again for not updating sooner. As for Sabo's name, he really doesn't have a surname, so I gave him his father's (Outlook). I'll definitely change it later when I get a chance, but it was the best I could do at the moment. And yep, I made him a D! Just because I'm that awesome.**

**Coming Up – Chapter 6: Luffy vs. Satoshi**


	7. Luffy vs Satoshi

**Raise your hand if you're ready for this. *waits* I'm assuming you're all raising your hand, so here we go! Who's excited?**

**This took me a long while to write. I wanted to make sure I got all the aspects of the Haki correct, and also trying to not make Luffy look too weak or too powerful, but just right. And also trying to formulate all of Satoshi/Sabo's attacks. He has to be powerful enough to be one of the top commanders of the Revolutionary Army, but also be sort of on par with Luffy himself. It was hard, let me tell ya! But still, I cried. No joke.**

**Haki Types In Case It Doesn't Ring a Bell:**

**Kenbunshoku Haki – Observation  
****Busoshoku Haki – Arms  
****Haoshoku Haki – Conqueror**

**Anyway, enough of me rambling. I don't own One Piece, blah blah blah. Yosh! Let's go for a climactic scene! I hope it appeases you.**

**This chapter was updated Friday, August 31, 2012**

Chapter 7 – Luffy vs. Satoshi

"Are you ready?"

Luffy was more than ready. The fire within his heart burned bright, practically warming him from the inside out. This may only be a simple challenge, man to man, but Luffy saw it as more than that. It was a battle for pride. And Luffy did not like the feeling of having his pride stripped from him after Marineford, watching his brother die in his arms. No, he didn't want to feel that way ever again.

But, that hat. He could not take his eyes off the royal blue hat that he had placed on his head. The brim was frayed around the edges, like he'd had it for a long time. A white sash was tied around the base, the ends hanging from around the brim and covering his left eye. Luffy was sure he had seen that hat, years ago.

He could faintly hear Usopp mumbling something, slapping him timidly on the back. That hat had him in a trance, his vision fading to black until the only thing he could see was Satoshi, grinning at him from beneath the brim.

"Oi, Luffy." Usopp's voice cut through the darkness, and the forest slowly began reforming itself around him. "Earth to Luffy!"

Luffy snapped back into his body, blinking back into focus. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You kind of spaced out for a minute." Usopp's voice was full of fear and concern, his eyebrows furrowing worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Luffy knew he couldn't lie, so he didn't try to. He felt fine, and he believed it, but he could tell Usopp didn't believe him. He changed the subject. "Usopp, you go take care of drunk guy Harou. I got Satoshi."

"You refer to him as Satoshi-sama," Harou insisted, throwing off his cloak.

Luffy paid the man no mind. He took a fighting stance, his legs spread firmly apart for balance. His fists clenched as he glared toward his opponent, who had pulled a long grey pole from inside his cloak, which he still hadn't removed.

Luffy closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and releasing his bound consciousness, reaching out toward the man opposite him, just as Raleigh had taught him. Using _Kenbunshoku Haki,_ he could determine whether or not another person possessed Haki. After a moment, Luffy pulled back, slightly surprised at the immense amount Satoshi appeared to possess.

The Straw Hat captain didn't wait any longer. With a yell, he leapt into action, beginning the fight with his trademark _Gomu Gomu no Pistole!_

Satoshi blocked easily, turning his staff in a manner that deflected Luffy's punch into a nearby bush. Luffy retaliated by lashing out with his leg, connecting against the other man's shoulder. Satoshi stumbled to the left a few strides before regaining his balance and twisting his weapon around Luffy's calf until the leg was wrapped around several times. Satoshi twisted the staff above his head, swinging Luffy along with it. With a yell, Luffy untangled himself, flying into the forest and crash landing in a small thicket.

Luffy groaned, pulling small thorns out of his side. "That actually hurt. Damn Haki."

Satoshi stepped into Luffy's line of vision, discarding his cloak. He wore a white open-neck shirt, unbuttoned halfway down to reveal a thick scar running vertically from his collarbone and disappearing beneath the fabric of his shirt. A dark blue jacket covered his arms, the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. Around his neck hung a pair of goggles; one of the lens was cracked. His black pants were held up with a thick belt with a golden 'S' branded into the buckle. The pants disappeared into his large leather boots.

Luffy's eyes roved up toward his opponent's face, a small hypothesis forming in his mind. Satoshi bore close-cropped blonde hair, barely hanging over a wide forehead. His eyes were dark with tiny flecks of green mixed in. They were curious, thirsting for knowledge. There was mystery and, yes, mischief in them that Luffy liked. If they weren't fighting right now, he'd ask him to join his crew.

"You're pretty good," Luffy said, standing slowly.

"Not too shabby yourself," Satoshi returned, resting his staff on his shoulder. "But still a bit wet behind the ears."

Luffy raised his hand, running his fingers behind his ear. "My ear isn't wet," he said, confused. "I haven't gotten wet for a few days now."

"Not even to bathe?"

"That's once a week."

Satoshi's expression was a mixture between humor and disgust. "Anyway…"

"Back to the fight," Luffy finished the sentence, completing the thought with a _Whip._ The forest proved difficult for a rubber man to fight, but thanks to his Busoshoku Haki, he was able to slice through the trunks as easily as Zoro.

Satoshi ducked, and the attack flew over his head. While Luffy was still recuperating, he took a step forward and jabbed at Luffy's gut with his staff. Luffy sensed it would hit him directly in his stomach area, but he didn't do anything about it because he was rubber and the staff would bounce back. Only too late did Luffy realize his mistake. As it was about to hit him, the staff suddenly sprouted a blade at the tip.

Luffy managed to pull himself slightly to the right, but he still cried out as the blade slid cleanly into his side. He stumbled back, holding a hand to the wound. It didn't feel too serious, but it was bleeding fast. Satoshi didn't wait for the pirate to recover. He slid the blade back inside the pole, and replaced it with huge fan-like contraptions from either side. Luffy grunted as a sudden wind force blasted him backward.

He crashed into a thick boulder, leaving the imprint of his body in the rock. Luffy shook his head, sliding to his feet. It didn't hurt, but that staff was going to be a problem. Luffy knelt and picked up a large elephant leaf, pressing it against his cut like Chopper had told him. It will at least stop the bleeding.

Luffy went back the way he flew, glaring at his opponent, who only smirked back at him. "Having trouble with my hat?" he asked.

Luffy grinned, raising his fists. "Like hell. If I let myself get beaten by you, then I can't call myself a pirate. And I can't protect anyone. I don't ever want to lose my nakama again."

"Bold words," Satoshi readjusted his staff. "Can you live up to them?"

In answer, Luffy jerked his arm to the side, igniting his body into Gear Second. The trademark steam began to rise from his body, eyes narrowing. Satoshi took a stance as Luffy's fist suddenly ignited into flames, rocketing forward with a yell of _"Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!"_

Satoshi blocked the attack with his staff, but the wood suddenly burst into flames, scattering ash into his face. Satoshi's eyes widened, his pupils shrinking in horror, his hands shaking as the flames bit into his exposed palms. He tossed the stick away and took the full force of the blow into his abdomen, flying backward and crashing into the ground, skidding into the forest and out of Luffy's sight. His troublesome stick coincidentally fell into a pile of moist mud and the flames were extinguished before they could do real damage.

Luffy scooped up the staff and ran forward, his eyes scanning the trees for any sign of his adversary. He could sense no presence, so he could only assume Satoshi had mastered a high level of Haki which allowed the user to mask his presence to other Haki users. So the rubber man relied on his senses to realize Satoshi had sat behind a tree to nurse his hands and abdomen, and an eight-pack was now exposed through the charred remains of his shirt. Luffy circled far around the forest until he was concealed in a bush a few feet away.

"_Snake Shot,"_ Luffy whispered, and launched his arm in a swerving pattern toward the resting Satoshi, who immediately leapt to his feet. He dodged Luffy's attempt to grab his arm, so Luffy settled for his right calf instead, gripping hard enough to cause immense pain and sending a flash of Busoshoku Haki as well. Satoshi yelled out in pain, ineffectively pulling at Luffy's arm to detach it from his body. Luffy took pity on the man and released him, his arm snapping back into place and standing from his position in the bushes, glaring at Satoshi.

Satoshi panted, his chest heaving with sweat and the palms of his hands glistening with burns. He watched with a wary eye as Luffy tossed his staff toward him; it clattered on the ground, rolling to a stop near its master's foot. "This may just be a challenge," he heaved. "But you sure are taking this seriously."

Luffy nodded. "You didn't do anything to hurt my nakama, so I don't have anything against you. But you're incredibly strong; I want to fight you and become even stronger so I can protect my nakama."

Satoshi winced, wrapping his burned hands around his staff and standing on shaky legs. "You're crazy strong, too. What the hell did you do with that grab technique?"

Luffy cracked a grin. "I don't even really know myself. I just channel a bit of Busoshoku and just kind of let it do its thing."

"I see. I guess we should continue."

"Are you ready?"

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair, not taking me out while I clearly couldn't defend myself. So let's go."

Luffy jumped forward and the two men began exchanging blows. Despite Satoshi having endured both his Red Hawk and Snake Shot in rapid succession, the man seemed to be handling himself extremely well, though Luffy could easily see he was nursing his right leg. Satoshi hands grew redder as they were jarred repeatedly. Both the men's attack or defense maneuvers was executed so quickly, not even Haki could fully predict what the next move would be. Sometime during this exchange, Satoshi's blade sliced open the sleeve of Luffy's shirt, exposing his 3D2Y tattoo.

They separated, each breathing hard. Satoshi was soaked in sweat, a bruise forming on his temple. A trickle of blood soaked his hands. Luffy was sort of pleased with this; it meant that despite both of their Haki abilities, there were still weaknesses to be found. Though Luffy himself was still looking severely beat up as well.

Each man took a minute to reset before leaping into action again. Luffy picked up a stick of bamboo, not really sure how it got there, but it looked sharp. He threw it like a javelin toward Satoshi, who sidestepped, barely avoiding being impaled in the shoulder. Instead, the bamboo slid cleanly across his upper arm, slicing the skin. Satoshi cried out, holding a free hand to his shoulder. He moved his thumb in a strange formation and from the staff sprouted a small grenade device, rolling the leaves for a moment before exploding, excreting a strange blue gas.

Luffy didn't bother to clog his mouth and nose; he could immediately tell it was poison. Thanks to Ivankov and Magellan, the Straw Hat captain had developed immunity to any and all poisons. Luffy took advantage of what he considered a smoke screen to rush forward and slug Satoshi in the jaw with a _Pistole,_ sending him flying backward.

His opponent righted himself in midair, landing in a crouch and sticking his rod in the ground as he skidded backward across the forest floor, his face curled in a grimace. With a crack like a gunshot, the blunt end of Satoshi's weapon snapped off and was left behind.

He slowed to a stop, dropping to one knee and leaning on his broken weapon, breathing hard. Luffy straightened, watching Satoshi with a wary eye. At least he managed to break that troublesome staff. Luffy had underestimated his opponent, and he didn't plan to hold back much longer.

Satoshi spat out a mouthful of blood and stood, his gaze hard. A cut on his temple bled freely, running in his eye. Despite all of the many effective attacks, his hat had not fallen from his head and sat firmly upon his blonde hair as if mocking the pirate.

"Nice shot," he said, wiping away the stained blood on his chin with his sleeve. It didn't do much, considering the sleeve he used was already soaked in blood from his bleeding bicep.

"Thanks," Was Luffy's short reply.

Satoshi eyed the broken end of his staff. "You broke my _Trickster,_" he commented plainly.

"That's a weird name for a weapon," Luffy pointed out.

"You think?" Satoshi chuckled. "There were worse suggestions." He grinned, flipping the _Trickster_ around until the tip was pointing directly toward Luffy, the blade protruding from it. Damn. He had meant to destroy the end with the dagger on it.

Luffy jumped back to avoid the spear's stabs, launching himself backward and stumbling into what appeared to be a battleground. The trees were all toppled over, lying on one another. Littering the ground were various vines that looked like they'd taken a beating. Luffy panted, staring into the woods where the attack had come from.

"Luffy!"

Hearing his name, Luffy turned to see Usopp pinned beneath one of the fallen trees. He looked awful; covered in bruises and a few scrams, dirt clinging to every part of his body. He had a small bullet wound in his shoulder, but it didn't appear to be bleeding too freely. Luffy took in his sniper's situation. He looked really kind of funny, with half his body hidden under the tree. He had no idea why his sniper was playing hide-and-seek when he was supposed to be fighting drunk-guy.

He collapsed into giggles, holding his stomach. "Usopp! What are you doing under that tree? Is it a game?"

"No, you idiot, I got stuck after one of Harou's attacks! Now hurry up and get out of here!"

"Not so fast, Straw Hat!" Satoshi emerged from the forest, one hand holding the cut on his shoulder. Small bits of blood seeped from between his fingers. Despite his predicament, a huge smile was plastered on his face. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Ah," Luffy agreed, breathing heavily as he regained his composure. "That's right. Sorry, Usopp."

Luffy leapt at Satoshi again, unleashing a barrage of black fists, moving at rapid speed. The two men left the third in the dust, continuing to exchange powerful blows. The adversary dodged most of the fists, blocking others. Though Luffy was pleased to see one or two got through Satoshi's defenses, landing a blow against his chest or gut.

At one point, Luffy somehow managed to snap _Trickster_ completely in half, a small length held in either hand. Satoshi discarded his weapon without a second glance, raising his balled fists in front of his face like he was planning to box or something, though Luffy could see his leg still caused him trouble, and he didn't close his hands into complete fists.

If it was a boxing match he wanted, then he was gonna get it. Luffy brought his fists up in a similar manner and the two men circled each other. Each would lash out from now and then, and every time the blow was blocked or knocked to the side. Occasionally, their fists would strike at the same time, crashing into one another and sending the owners flying back into the trees.

They immediately went right back at it, Satoshi resorting to more Sanji-like attacks, lashing out with his feet, mostly his left, and with an occasional fist thrown in. With every strike, the fist lashed out faster until Luffy was eventually forced into Gear Second to keep up with him. Fists striking quick as lightning takes its toll on a man, and eventually both Satoshi and Luffy had to part for a temporary respite.

Luffy's skin faded from its red sheen back to its normal color. He watched Satoshi was a curious eye, wondering what this guy was up to. He didn't seem as phased as most of his other opponents tended to be, especially when they realized the extent of his Devil Fruit powers. His Gears were mostly a mystery to anyone who hadn't fought him before, and even how his _Armament_ abilities were still fairly new to the world, and Satoshi didn't seem to be phased at all. It was like he already knew about the abilities Luffy possessed. As Sanji would bluntly put it, a stalker. It takes one to know one.

Luffy had to end this quickly. If Satoshi knew as much about him that he thought he knew, things could escalate quickly, and not in the pirate's favor. The Straw Hat decided to simply overcome his adversary with a little Haoshoku Haki, intimidating him to the point where he was simply knocked unconscious. It was a last resort, since Luffy really didn't want to end the fight that way because he considered it cheating, but he was getting a bit concerned about Zoro and Usopp, who still hadn't released their signals.

Zoro was supposed to strengthen his Haki signal until Luffy could feel in and sent a wave of his own back, letting the other man know he was alive and okay. Usopp was supposed to send one of his improved Fire Bird Stars into the air, but no flaming phoenix lit the sky.

Ah, well. He really shouldn't be too worried; they had proved their merit on more than one occasion. Luffy now focused on Satoshi, who was getting to his feet. Just as Raleigh had taught him, Luffy began.

His eyes fixed on one spot, in this case being Satoshi himself. His eyes hardened, and he felt the pressure build up inside his chest. It was emotion that congregated within his body, molding together into one huge mass inside him until Luffy felt like his entire body would burst. He held it there for a moment before releasing it all at once, a giant wave of ambition emitting from his entire body. He directed the full blast of this attack toward his opponent, diverting it away from the other animal life he sensed around him.

Everything in the world became black and empty, devoid of all life. The only beings in the universe were Luffy and Satoshi, who appeared to be startled at this attack, stumbling backward a few steps and placing one hand on a solid object for support. His eyes became squeezed shut tightly, and his breath came in short gasps.

Luffy himself took a step back, but he did not blink nor divert his gaze. He had come to some kind of barrier that stood erected around Satoshi's mind. It was like a huge giant wall surrounding the other man's consciousnesses, warding off attacks from any and all invaders. Luffy pushed at the wall, but it would not budge.

A bit annoyed now, Luffy pushed harder, but still, the wall would not give. Luffy was determined, and sent another wave. The wall stood firm, but Luffy sensed a weak spot and began poking and prodding at it. He sensed Satoshi's mind desperately trying to piece together the parts Luffy chipped away, so the pirate strained harder.

"Luffy!"

He could hear his name being called faintly, seemingly from another world, one entirely different from his own. He wanted to yell at whoever owned the voice to go away; he was busy and needed to be left alone. This endeavor of Haoshoku Haki was not easy, especially when the person you were trying to intimidate was resisting, and with incredible strength.

"Luffy, stop!"

Now that person was telling him to stop. Why? He had almost won the battle; Satoshi was leaning against that object, his eyes shut tightly, sweat straining his forehead as he fought back the mental attack. Luffy had almost broken through, almost cracked open the lock that led to his mind. As soon as he collapsed, all Luffy had to do was take off the hat and the match would be over.

"Luffy-san! Please!"

Someone was shaking him now, their hands gripping his shoulders and shoving him roughly. His concentration wavered, and Satoshi's body relaxed slightly. No, none of that! Luffy pushed harder, but the hands were rocking him back and forth on his heels, and his concentration broke. All the tension in both men's bodies drained and they sat heavily on the forest floor, both breathing hard.

Luffy looked up angrily at whoever had interrupted him, and was surprised to see Robin with multiple hands blooming from around him; pulling his limbs and doing everything they could to break his trance. Now they vanished in a flash of flower petals, leaving the scent of carnations in the air. Robin herself was right above him, uncrossing her arms and staring down at him like a mother might berate her child.

"What, Robin?" Luffy asked, his voice coming out a little harsher than he meant it to.

Robin discarded his tone and pulled her captain to his feet, pointing at Satoshi, who was wiping his sleeve across his forehead wearily. "Do you know who that is, Luffy?" she asked.

Satoshi looked up from rubbing his leg, a smile spreading across his face when Robin's form became focused. "Oh, Robin! Didn't know you'd be here."

Luffy looked confusedly between his archaeologist and adversary. "You two know each other?" he asked.

His other crew members emerged from the deep forest as well, Usopp supported by Franky and an angry Zoro by an unhappy-looking Sanji. Chopper immediately set to work on Luffy, pulling out bandages and other things from his pouch. Nami looked to Satoshi, her face grim.

"Yes, somewhat," Robin replied, stepping back. "We worked together while I was at his Revolutionary base these few years."

Luffy gawked. "Revolutionary?" His gaze found drunk-guy and scar-guy, who had appeared from nowhere and were helping their boss to his feet. "They're Revolutionaries? Like Dad?"

Robin nodded. "And do you know who that specific Revolutionary is right there?" She indicated Satoshi, who was pushing off Harou's offers of ointment.

Luffy had a vague idea of what she was suggesting. That he already knew this guy. But he didn't look familiar at all; there was that one time, though, in the bar where they had first met that Luffy had that inkling in the back of his mind, but he had discarded it.

Now Luffy took a closer look, moving to stand only a foot away from his former opponent. He was still exhausted from his Haoshoku Haki attack, and his brain was muddled, so he couldn't discern anything even if he wanted to. He shook his head.

"Maybe this will help."

Luffy looked up as Satoshi spoke. The Revolutionary's hands moved to his jacket, sliding the ruined garment to the ground. Next, he began undoing the other buttons of his charred shirt, slipping the clothing off until he stood bare-chested before the crowd of twelve.

From the corner of his eye, he heard Nami give a low whistle as she observed the scene, and Sanji immediately grew red in the face, obviously jealous.

The thick scar Luffy had spotted earlier was larger than he had expected. It stretched from his left shoulder and across his collarbone, zig zagging over his well-built torso, traveling around his abdomen and finishing at the small of his back. But the thick scar was not what drew Luffy's attention. All he saw was the small locket hanging from a golden chain around his neck, an eight-petaled flower emblazoned into the metal. Luffy recognized that locket.

Slowly, very slowly Luffy looked up, his eyes already misting over. They scanned Satoshi's entire face, drinking in every detail. His next word was choked, and anyone could tell he was trying desperately not to cry. "_S-Sabo?_"

The other man smiled gently, laying a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Luffy."

**Ultimate cliffhanger. I'm evil.**

**Satoshi-now-Sabo's Power:**

**He uses pole-fighting, in reference to how he used to back when he was living with Ace and Luffy. It's how Nami used to fight before she got her Climatact. Except the staff he uses is full of hidden contraptions and weapons he can use. Just in case if the _Trickster_ breaks, he is also training in martial arts, so he can fight hand-to-hand if need be. He does not possess the King's Haki, but he specializes in Kenbunshoku Haki, but only in prediction. He also has a traumatic fear of explosions (not of fire itself, but just huge booms), as witnessed during Red Hawk. One can only imagine why. *sarcasm***

**I listened to a lot of E.S. Posthumus while writing this, so some credit goes to them. Mostly _Arise, Unstoppable, _and_ Moonlight Sonata._**

**And I could not resist throwing in that line about Nami being impressed; and Sanji getting jealous. Derreshishishishi!**

**Hey, guys! See that beautiful text box below this chapter? You know what you should do with it? Type in a review! A good long review! So I can improve this chapter to its utmost brilliance.**

**Coming Up: Chapter 8 – Identities Revealed**


	8. Identities Revealed

**Yes, I know I'm evil for leaving you with a dramatic cliffhanger last time. But now here I am again with the latest installment. I kind of rushed through this chapter because I want to get on with the next one which will be the start of a history lesson. Ay-yep. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter was updated Friday, August 31st, 2012**

Chapter 7 – Identities Revealed

Luffy and Sato – no, Sabo were walking, in Sabo's case limping, a few paces ahead of Zoro, talking in hushed voices, which he found odd. Luffy was definitely not one to talk quietly, under most any circumstance. But his posture as he moved, and the way his head was held lower told the first mate his captain was not taking this well.

Behind the two leaders walked the Straw Hat pirates and Revolutionaries, not saying a word. Zoro had rejected offer of assistance, keeping his distance from Basco as the large group of twelve traveled through the trees. He hung back near the back of the group, but also keeping Luffy in his sight. Despite his captain's explanation that he knew Satos – damn it, _Sabo,_ Zoro didn't trust the guy.

**XXX**

_ "Luffy."_

_The man's answer was only his name, but that was enough for Luffy to grasp Satoshi in a tight hug, his eyes squeezed tight to prevent tear flow. Zoro couldn't help feeling a bit nauseous; you typically don't hug someone you were trying to kill a moment ago. Satoshi grunted as Luffy collided with him; the man was obviously in pain._

_Satoshi pulled away, ruffling Luffy's hair. "I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry? Twelve years and all you have is 'sorry?'" Luffy looked like he was filled with an anger and sadness, though at what exactly the swordsman was clueless. "Sabo, where have you been? We thought you were dead! Dadan, me, Makino…" Luffy was rattling off names Zoro didn't recognize; he could only assume they were people from his past. "And Ace. Ace, dammit, Ace!" Luffy was practically screaming_

_Satoshi looked away, his eyes shaded by the brim of his hat. "Perhaps this isn't the best place to talk about it."_

"_I want to talk right now!"_

"_Luffy, you're acting like a child. Be the man that you are and calm down."_

_Chopper nervously approached the other man, a pile of gauze in his tiny hooves. "May I at least wrap your hands?" he asked. "If those burns get infected..."_

_Satoshi looked at the little reindeer curiously before nodding slowly and settling on a large rock, resting his arms on his knees palms up so Chopper could spread cooling ointment on them and wrap them with expert hands. __Luffy, though somewhat annoyed, did as Satoshi had instructed, taking deep breaths to placate himself._

_"Where do you want to talk?" he mumbled._

_Satoshi reached down and gathered his clothes, draping them over his lap to clumsily fold. "Megumi's gonna have a fit," he said, and Harou giggled. "Anyway, we'll head back to our base near the north of the island."_

"_North?" Nami asked, stepping up. By her expression, Zoro could see she didn't trust him either, and for good reason. "There's a marine base near there."_

"_Oh, that place?" Harou smirked. "We emptied it out a few days ago. We're occupying it now."_

_Nami raised an eyebrow, but kept a wary hand_ _on her Climatact._

"_Megumi?" Sanji was noodling behind Zoro, cigarette puffing hearts madly. "She sounds beautiful!"_

"_You can't have her," Harou overheard Sanji and poked him roughly in the side. "She's Satoshi-sama's fiancé."_

"_You can stop calling me Satoshi now," the ex-Satoshi said plainly, standing. "It's Sabo. Outlook D. Sabo."_

_Luffy looked up interestingly from his position staring at a fallen leaf. "Fiancé?"_

_Sabo eyed him. "I'm twenty-two years old. There's no need to sound surprised."_

"_Oi, Luffy," Usopp spoke up, pointing a finger at Sabo. "Who is this guy, anyway? Do you know him?"_

_Luffy looked away. "Yeah. I know him."_

_That wasn't enough of an answer for Zoro's liking, but he wasn't going to push for details unless Luffy was willing to give them. Besides, everything would be revealed in due time, and all he had to do was be patient. Being patient was essential for a swordsman._

_Sabo looked up at the sky. "It's almost sundown. It's a relatively short walk to base; we can talk there."_

**XXX**

And that's where their group was headed right now. The sun had fallen behind the trees, and the sky was darkening. Basco held up a lamp to show the way, nodding in the direction he wanted them to turn next. The air around them grew chilly, but no one seemed to mind.

For thirty minutes the group walked in silence until Basco held up a hand, signaling them to stop. They stood in a small glade, barely large enough to accommodate six people. Before them sat a huge boulder covered in ivy and vines. To this boulder Basco walked, and Zoro suddenly felt the same as he did during his battle. The air around him grew thick and heavy, like he was walking through molasses.

Basco's scratchy voice spoke_. "Down toward the end we spiral down, up to the beginning do we fly. Crown the world in jewels and bathe in perfume until it is reborn anew."_

A moment, and the ground rumbled as a hidden door revealed itself from around the giant boulder. Zoro half expected Luffy's eyes to light up, but no stars sparkled in his eyes. Zoro was getting worried. From his tense shoulders, Zoro could tell his captain was in intense mental pain.

The group entered a long dark tunnel the boulder slamming shut behind them and immersing them in darkness. With only Basco's lamp to lead the way, the group traveled through the dank corridor, rubbing their arms to keep out the cold. Zoro wrinkled his nose to resist smelling the foul odor that surrounded them. The tunnel angled downward, twisting and turning into several other minor branches.

Finally, a huge metal wall appeared before them, the insignia of the marines printed on it. Someone had taken red paint and drawn a large red 'R' over it to symbolize the base had now been overtaken by Revolutionaries. Sabo pulled a key from a pocket and slid it inside the lock positioned high above their heads. The iron creaked open, reverberating down the tunnel like a shrieking banshee.

The other side of the gate was completely man-made; steel coated the walls and floor so their feet echoed with every step. Near the end of the hall rose a high staircase disappearing around a corner. It was these stairs they climbed, moving up them swiftly as if feathers had sprouted from their limbs.

Luffy still didn't look well. He stared at Sabo's back the entire walk, and Zoro could tell Luffy was bursting with questions. The first mate forced himself to the front of the group, laying a hand on his captain's shoulder. When Luffy looked up questioningly, the swordsman gave him a confident smile, telling him only through body language that everything would be okay. Luffy nodded, but still looked slightly depressed.

At the top of the stairs they met another door, this one unguarded. Sabo pushed his way through, holding it open for the others to walk through. Robin stepped in last, and she and Sabo began conversing in the back as Harou took the lead. Zoro strained to hear what they were saying, but could only pick up bits and pieces.

"Twelve years…. training… Dragon…."

"Accident… angry with me…. hurt…. betrayed."

"Here we go," Harou said, and Zoro looked up to realize they had come to a stop. Before them stood a set of swinging double doors, painted white with a red cross. The sick bay. Pushing their way inside, those who had battled sat down on a bed and awaited to be examined while the remaining Straw Hats crowded around awkwardly.

Around the room other beds were occupied by bandaged men. Most of them smiled and waved as Sabo entered, and he grinned back. Several nurses rushed to his aid as he sat on a bed, most of them swooning over him while Sanji swooned over them. Zoro pushes away the one girl who tried to help him and watched Luffy carefully as ointment was slathered on his captain's bruised body.

Chopper watched with interest, taking notes on a tiny pad. When one of the nurses commented on the perfect job on Sabo's hands, Chopper immediately began blushing and wiggling. "Saying things like that won't make me happy you bastards!" Usopp regaled those who bandaged him with tales of his heroism, while Harou only snorted from his spot across the room. Basco, like Zoro, did not wish to be treated and stood apart from the others.

When Sabo had been bandaged to the nurses' liking, he bowed politely to Zoro and requested that he and the swordsman switch spots so he could sit next to Luffy. Zoro raised an eyebrow, but moved all the same.

"Luffy," Sabo began, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry. And I plan to tell you everything that happened."

Luffy raised his head a bit, but still said nothing.

"I wanted to somehow let you know I was still alive," he continued. "But Dragon-san wouldn't let me. He said it would be motivation for you to become stronger." Silence. Sabo sighed. "I guess this isn't helping, huh?"

"Damn straight it's not!" Nami scowled, standing above Sabo with her hands on her hips firmly. "I don't know who the hell you are, but if you make Luffy cry I swear I will beat the living daylights out of you."

Her male crewmates cringed. Sabo winced, rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe the Commodore's office would be a better place to converse."

"Perhaps it will ensue a more calming air than a hospital wing," Robin agreed.

That decided, the group departed the sick bay and continued the tour of the marine base. The floors of white linoleum clicked with each step taken, echoing behind them. Every marine insignia on the wall had been painted over with a giant red 'R' just like in the tunnel, and Zoro found himself eyeing every single one like they would leap out and attack him.

"Where are the other marines?" He heard Nami ask.

"Young goddess of a thousand suns doth ask a permitted query," Harou said, and Sanji rushed to her side.

"This is _my_ young goddess of a thousand suns," he told Harou sternly.

"Go away, kid. She asked me the question."

"They're in the prison below our feet," Sabo interrupted without turning around. "They'll stay there until we can ship them out to our labor camps."

"Labor camps?" Brook asked. "It sounds like back breaking work. That would be bad for me, now wouldn't it? Yohohoho!"

"We treat them like human beings," Sabo continued. "They just build stuff for us and we eventually let them go. Most join us, though."

Sabo refused to say any more, as if worried this classified information would be somehow spread by the pirates.

"Well, here we go," Harou stopped just outside an ornate door, putting a hand on the knob and opening it to reveal a fairly large room. This room had not been left untouched; the symbol had been crossed out and other valuables removed. Now only remained the desk, its corresponding chair, and two long couches set before it.

Sabo sat at the desk, and the other pirates made themselves comfortable on the couches and floor. Basco and Harou stood to Sabo's left and right like bodyguards. The blonde Revolutionary picked the receiver off a Den Den Muchi he pulled from inside his coat.

"Megumi-san? Could you bring us some tea, please? In my office."

A woman on the other end spoke up. "I'll be right up, Sabo-kun."

"Thanks," he said, and hung up. He looked to the nine pirates who were all staring at him expectantly. Only Luffy really looked at him with meaning, and he was the only one still standing. Sabo coughed nervously.

"I suppose I should introduce myself formally before we start." He stood, holding a hand above his heart. "Outlook D. Sabo, First in Command of the Second Division of the Revolutionary Army. This is Takahashi Harou, my Second in Command, and Lyettel Basco, Third in Command."

Zoro nodded his head lightly, remembering the older man's introduction back when he was being crushed under thirteen Ozs.

Sabo paused, and added, "I'm also Luffy's older brother."

"NANI!?" The pirates all leapt to their feet save Luffy, who nodded slowly, and Robin, who sat calmly on the armrest like she had known this already. Damn woman.

"But I thought Ace was his brother!" Sanji yelled.

"He never mentioned you," Usopp added.

"He owes me two thousand belis for this," Nami muttered.

"What the hell are you dishing out?" Zoro growled.

"Stop it, guys." Luffy interrupted, and one by one, his nakama reclined back into their spots. "He's telling the truth. Sabo is my other brother. We exchanged sake cups."

Zoro remembered reading the article about Ace being the son of Gold Roger, having also known he was Luffy's brother, who was the son of the most wanted man in the world, Monkey D. Dragon. The two were obviously adopted into the same family, so the swordsman could deduce this man had been adopted as well.

Luffy continued speaking, his voice growing louder with every word. "We all vowed to become great pirates! And we'd all gather here and exchange stories!" He reached into his pocket, pulling a small object from it. Sabo watched with an almost peaceful expression as Luffy held a small ring in his face. "We promised. And then you died! Why the hell are you here? Why didn't you let us know you were alive? Ace… Ace died thinking you were dead you bastard!"

Sabo took Luffy's screams with a pained expression. After a while, Luffy stopped yelling and simply stared at his older brother, tears leaking from his eyes. "What happened?" He whispered.

Sabo sat down again as the door opened and a pretty brunette woman opened the door, a tea tray in her hands. She wore a simple blue dress with a stained apron tied around her waist. She stared around at the scene until Sanji suddenly appeared at her side.

"Mademoiselle, allow me to take this heavy load from your hands."

The woman smiled, her light hazel eyes sparkling warmly. "I appreciate the offer, Swirly-kun, but I can handle it on my own."

Zoro snickered. "Leave the woman alone, _Swirly-kun."_

Sanji sent him a glare that clearly read _I'll kick your ass later._

The woman set the tray on the table, tucking a strand of hair from her face. Sanji fell over in a nosebleed. "Sabo-kun, are you feeling well?"

Sabo looked up, a smile slowly pulling at his lips. "I'm fine, Megumi-san." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the tea."

The woman, who Zoro realized was this man's fiancé, began pouring the tea, passing them out to the occupants of the room. Luffy declined his cup, which made Zoro worry a bit. His captain was usually not one to turn down anything that could end up in his bottomless pit of a stomach.

Megumi finished passing out the tea, exchanging light conversation with Robin. The two women seemed to really get along, smiling and giggling quietly with one another. Moments passed in silence as the tea was slowly sipped. Finally, Sabo put down his tea cup and folded his hands across the desk.

"I suppose I should get started," he said, weariness already heavy in his voice. "It's going to be a long story."

Megumi and Robin ceased their conversing and listened intently. Luffy perhaps paid the most attention Zoro had ever seen as Sabo opened his mouth to begin.

"I won't go too far into detail. Luffy, you know about the giant fire in the Grey Terminal, right? Right after my noble parents forced me to return home with them. I was locked inside my room, with only the tutor, my parents, and a guard allowed to enter and depart. It was a boring day after boring day, and I longed for nothing more than to be with you and Ace back at Dadan's house."

"Dadan?" Usopp questioned.

"Ace, Luffy and I's caretaker," Sabo explained, waving a dismissive hand. "I hope I don't have to see that woman again for a long time. Anyway, I heard from the guards that a Tenryuubito was coming to visit our island, and a plan came to my mind. A plan that failed miserably."

**I want to stop here because the rest of Sabo's past will be told in following chapters. The next one is already half-written so I plan to get it up by Tuesday or Wednesday of next week, depending on my work schedule.**

**It took a lot of thought before I decided to give Sabo a fiancé. I don't know exactly why, but I figured he would need some**_**thing **_**or some**_**one**_** to show he was a grown man. He's twenty-two years old, and should have a love life by now (even though he's only a year older than Zoro and Sanji) Don't like it? Tough bananas, because it's staying that way.**

**Anyway, don't hate me for stopping here. I will update ASAP, I promise!**

**Coming Up: Chapter 8 – Sabo's Past: Crash and Burn**


	9. Sabo's Past: Crash and Burn

**Remember when I said I would update Tuesday? I lied.**

**So, who's interested to see what happened to Sabo over these past twelve years? I've had an idea of the events for a while (mostly inspired by some movies/books I've seen/read). This chapter is just a reminder of the suspected death, plus some. I cried while writing this. Rewatching the episodes was so hard, especially Ace's little moment.**

**Most of the events and quotes in this chapter are taken from episodes 502 and 503. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda. R&R **

Chapter 8: Sabo's Past – Crash and Burn

The ornate door closed behind the back of the tutor; her shoes could be heard clicking loudly on the hardwood floor as she made her way downstairs. The thick-necked guard retook his spot in his chair by the door, resuming his usual stance of crossed legs and closed eyes. There was nothing to watch in the large bedroom except for the small boy sitting at his desk.

Sabo closed the book he'd been pretending to read and set it on the desk in front of him. He leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Instead of this nice, comfy chair, he would rather be sitting on a hard log, tearing at a leg of meat with his brothers.

_Ace. Luffy. I don't think you died in the fire. You guys are alright, yes? I wish I could see you._ The guard in the chair grumbled and shifted in his sleep. Sabo looked to him for a minute, then stared at the floor. _But I know I'll put you guys in danger if I try to see you now. This place… it's like a birdcage. I don't think I can stand living in this country filled with stale air._

Sabo slid from the chair and stared out the window, looking through the metal plates that crossed the glass, preventing anything from going in or out. He watched three birds take off from the window sill outside.

He longed to be like those birds. They could go wherever they want, and do whatever they want. They could fly out to the distant sea and never return. No one would stand in their way to say, no, that life is not for you. That person could, but it didn't mean the birds would listen. The birds could go see who they wanted to, they could be with anyone they wanted to.

_What is freedom?_ Sabo wondered _Where can I find it?_

The door opened again, and the second guard entered the room to relieve the first guard of his shift.

"Is it time already?" The first untangled his legs and stood up achingly from his chair. The second guard whispered something in his ear, and the first quickly apologized. "So," asked the first. "How are things in the town? The ceremony is just a day away, right?"

"It's crazy! People are going wild just getting ready for it!"

Sabo turned slightly from his place by the window, listening in on his guards' conversation.

"What bad luck," the first complained. "It's a once-in-a-lifetime thing and I have to be here. This brat and I are going to be the only ones in the house tomorrow afternoon. I wanted to see the Celestial Dragon," he sighed.

The second guard smiled mischievously. "It all depends on your attitude," he said, patting the first on the shoulder. "All the citizens will be at the harbor tomorrow. It'll be such a pain to stand guard there, compared with this baby-sitting gig!" the second shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Then why don't you take my place?"

"No way!"

This was his chance! With only Sabo and this one guard in the house, it would be easy to take him out and escape. There would be no other servants, because they would all be at the harbor, just like his second guard said. He would have no problem getting out to the harbor, and there he would steal a ship. He would return it someday… maybe. The life of a pirate is curious.

It was decided.

**XXX**

The day of the arrival of the Celestial Dragon was filled with joyful noise and banners. He was due to arrive at noon, but everyone all gathered at ten o'clock at the latest. The port was bustling with the entire population of the island, nobles and commoners alike, though they were sectioned off. Small children sat atop their parents' shoulders, waving flags and laughing.

Sabo didn't spend a lot of time looking at the children. It pained him too much, just a reminder of how different he was from the boy his parents wanted him to be. He pushed the thought from his mind and made his way down to the harbor where a small fishing boat was moored.

He didn't know who it belonged to, but it was the sturdiest-looking ship he could find. He threw his meager bag of belongs on board and untied the boat from its post. He quickly hopped on before it could be carried away by the surf and began adjusting the rigging.

He stood at the helm, his hands gripping the wheel firmly in his hands. The sea breeze lifted the brim of his hat, but he grabbed it back before it could fly away. He could see the shoreline slowly receding as he sailed further and further out to sea.

He smiled widely as a gust of sea wind blew into his face. "What a beautiful day!" He said. "It's perfect for setting sail!" He looked up at the black sheet he had painted on during the night. Two white bones crisscrossed one another with a large blue 'S' in the center. It wasn't a true pirate's mark, but by the black flag it would be easily recognizable.

He could hear officials calling out to him from the shore, yelling at him to return. Sabo only turned and stuck out his tongue. "The scariest fate for me is to lose myself in this country and turn into someone else!" He said before resuming his stance at the helm.

Suddenly, a huge ship loomed out in front of him. The figurehead was that of a regal lion, a crown of gold resting in its mane. Giant billowing sails bore the mark of the World Government, and Sabo had to crane his neck far to be able to look up the steep sides. "That is one big ship," he murmured. "I'll die if I crash into it." He took the steering wheel in his hand and shoved it to the right. "Let's avoid that."

The rudder turned in response to the wheel and the ship veered away from the larger vessel, skirting around the edge and riding its wake. He smiled up at the huge boat, thinking it would be nice to be the captain of a ship like that someday. The thought lifted his spirits and he laughed to himself.

Suddenly, the sound of cannon fire exploded in his ears and the back deck of Sabo's fishing boat erupted into splinters. Sabo dove to the deck, covering his head with his hands to avoid being impaled. Once he was sure the chips had stopped flying, he shrugged off his jacket to beat out the flames that threatened to burn his only escape from a life of another.

"Damn it!" He coughed out the smoke he inhaled, not bothering to wipe the sweat that dripped into his eyes. "The ship's on fire! Why did they fire at me!?"

Sabo leapt back at the fire burst into higher intensity. The bare skin of his thin arms charred, and Sabo cried out in pain. He didn't understand why he'd been shot. He hadn't done anything wrong, and the stupid guy on that ship had no qualms against him. Sabo beat at the flames once more, cursing under his breath. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

The cannon clicked. Sabo froze, slowly turning to see a fat mat pointing a bazooka right at him. His eyes widened as he watched the trigger being pulled, and the cannon went off. Sabo dropped his jacket and raced to the front of the ship just as the cannonball collided with him.

The entire ship exploded. The blast sent Sabo rocketing forward, screaming out as the flames bit at his already charred skin. The wind lifted his hat from his head and he reached out to grab it but missed. The last sight he saw before crashing into the ocean was his handmade pirate flag, burning with the remains of his ship.

The water closed up over his head, blocking out the sounds of crackling flames and cries of the citizens on shore. Sabo hadn't been able to take a decent enough breath before being submerged, but he tried desperately to hold in the air as he kicked for the surface. His lungs screamed to be released and he mentally told them to shut up, but they persisted.

By force of habit, he opened his mouth to take a breath, and his lungs filled with water. He tried to cough but only succeeded in inhaling more. His vision started to go dark, the light of the sun fading as he sank deeper into the depths.

This was how he was going to die. He had always thought drowning was a terrible way to go, and now here he was, on the verge of unconsciousness deep below the surface, beyond anyone's help. The icy water soothed his burned limbs, but soon they began to grow numb.

Sabo came to terms with his death, and closed his eyes, using his last bit of strength to grip the locket around his neck, preventing it from escaping. _Ace. Luffy. Become great pirates._

The darkness consumed him, and Sabo knew no more.

**XXX**

Sabo shook his head. "My last thoughts were about you and Ace, Luffy. Please realize this."

"You bastards!" Franky sobbed. "I'm not crying!"

Brook looked at his skeletal hands. "Perhaps you are more deserving of the Revive Revive Fruit instead of me," he whispered.

Robin's eyes were shaded, and Megumi patted her softly on the shoulder.

Luffy stared at his hands. "Dadan had to tie Ace to a tree to prevent him from killing the Tenryuubito," he murmured, cracking a small smile. "I cried all night."

Sabo laughed. "Ace tied to a tree? I wish I could have seen that."

Luffy laughed as well, and Sabo liked the sound of it. It was better than having his little brother sulk.

"Did you get my letter?" Sabo asked.

Luffy nodded. "I was asleep, so Ace got it first. He read it to me later…"

**XXX**

"Give me that letter!" Ace demanded. "I swear I won't go into the city!" Dadan gave him a skeptical glance. "That letter is addressed t us, right?"

Dadan sighed, helping Ace down from the tree trunk and handing him the envelope. Ace took off into the trees, the paper clutched tightly in his small hands. When he was sure he was far enough away to avoid being interrupted, he stopped and slowly broke the seal.

Ace instantly recognized Sabo's handwriting.

_Ace, Luffy._

_I hope you weren't hurt in the fire. I'm worried, but I believe you're safe._

_I'm sorry about this, but by the time you read this letter, I'll be out at sea. A lot has happened, and I've decided to set sail ahead of you guys. My destination won't be in this country, but elsewhere. There, I will become stronger. I'll become a pirate!_

_Let's become pirates with more freedom than anyone else, and meet up again someday. The three of us. Somewhere out on the wide, free ocean… I'm sure that someday, we'll meet again! We'll exchange stories of our adventure and we'll unite our mementos into one! We'll have a party with all our pirate crews, and laugh about the old days. That sounds fun, neh?_

_Oh, and Ace. I wonder who the older brother is between the two of us. Two eldest sons, and one younger brother. It might be strange, but this bond between us is my treasure. Luffy might still be a weakling and a crybaby, but he's our brother! Take care of him for me!_

_~Sabo_

Ace gripped the paper in one hand, reaching into his pocket. From the depths he pulled a silver pocket watch, infused with rubies. A few of the studs were missing, but he didn't care. The mechanism inside was broken and the hands stood still but it was his last remaining memorabilia of his brother. To release his frustration, he screamed out to the ocean bank where he stood, allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks.

**XXX**

"I gave him a pocket watch," Sabo confirmed. "It didn't work, but that's the beauty of it, I guess. Time standing still, and all that."

"So, let me get this straight," Nami said from her spot on the couch. "Ace got a watch. Luffy got a ring. And you have a locket."

Sabo nodded, laying a delicate finger on the object, which he had removed and laid gently on the desk. "We would all come together and exchange stories of our adventures. The watch, ring and locket were all reminders of that." He smiled. "It makes me happy that you still have it."

Luffy tossed the ring in his hands. "Ace still has his."

Sabo cocked his head. "What?"

"Right before he died, h-he told me…" Luffy squeezed his eyes tightly, forcing himself not to cry as the horrors of Marineford flooded his memory. "He told me to get something out of his pocket. H-he said it was the thing you gave him. B-but I couldn't. I couldn't get it. Wherever he is… it's with him."

Sabo sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, what happened next?" Sanji asked.

Sabo nodded. "Right. Well… I didn't remember much after the explosion. I came to in a dark room, and people around me were whispering…"

**And Sabo shall continue his story next chapter.**

**I was going to have Ace's red necklace be his memento, but then I remembered it had to be something small and able to fit in his pocket, and plus he had it around his neck when he died, so that wouldn't have worked. And then I thought of a watch, like Sabo explained, time standing still so you can live in the present and not worry about the future or something deep and meaningful like that.**

**R&R!**

**Coming Up: Chapter 9 – Sabo's Past: The Legendary Dragon**


	10. Sabo's Past: The Legendary Dragon

**Remember when I said I would update Tuesday? I wasn't lying. XD**

**Some events in this chapter are taken from episode 504 of One Piece. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda.**

**I listened to **_**Moonlight Sonata**_** by E. S. Posthumus over and over while writing this chapter. It really sets the mood. No, seriously. Listen to them on Youtube. I love them.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the latest installment of **_**Reunion of the Brothers.**_** Please please please Read and Review! It makes me write faster every time I receive one. I feel more motivated.**

Chapter 9 – Sabo's Past: The Legendary Dragon

"Kid… explosion… barely alive… Tenryuubito…"

"Lucky to be alive… noble?... extra baggage…"

"Could be useful…. Dragon-dono… see what he says."

The voices drifted in and out of Sabo's mind, swirling around in complete chaos until he couldn't understand anymore, like they were speaking an entirely different language. He didn't recognize the voices, and the first thought that came to his head was that he was dead and the voices were angels. Yeah, that had to be it. He was in heaven.

But he didn't want to be in heaven. He was only ten years old; he didn't want to die yet! The explosion came back. Fire… fire burning everywhere. Shrapnel was flying in every direction, splinters embedding deep into his skin. The hairs on his arms shriveled as they burned, charring his skin and burning the back of his throat. The smoke surrounded him on all sides; he couldn't breathe, couldn't see. No… no… NO!

"NO!" He yelled, jerking upright and smacking his forehead on something hard. With a low groan he fell back, his pounding head resting on something soft. He lay still for a minute before finally opening his eyes. He imagined tearing flesh as he forced his lids to part, blinking slowly to observe his surroundings.

He was in the bunker of a ship on the bottom bunk, which explained his headache, having sat up too fast and banged his head on the bed above him. Four other sets of beds like his were scattered throughout the room, all empty and the sheets made up. On the other side of the room was a door stood ajar next to a port hole overlooking the rolling sea, leading to a bathroom, where Sabo could see a toilet and a sink. Another door was near his left, which Sabo guessed led to the upper decks.

"Where… am I?" Sabo moaned, holding a hand to his head as he threw back his covers, then quickly threw them back on again, glancing around to see if anyone in the room had noticed. There was no one, and he let out a sigh. His clothes were gone, and whoever had done so had been inconsiderate enough to leave him naked. However, his torso had been bandaged thoroughly, stained red a bit around the strips. A cloth was wrapped around his head, as well as his legs from the knee down.

Sabo pulled the sheet free from the bed and wrapped it around himself, standing slowly and shuffling toward the closed door. He could hear voices murmuring outside, but they were too muffled to hear anything. He reached for the handle, but someone opened the door before he could get to it. Consequently, the door opened inward, so Sabo hit the deck as it slammed into him.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" A female voice cried.

Sabo shook his head, wrapping the sheet tighter, especially after determining the voice was female. His vision started to get dizzy, and darkness overcame him once again.

**XXX**

Sabo blinked back into reality, raising a hand to wipe a drop of warm water out of his eyes. He turned his head, and a warm cloth slid from his forehead and collected in a pile on the pillow.

He was back in his bunk. Next to him in a chair was a young girl, about eight or nine years old. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, the heels on the very edge of the seat. Thin arms were wrapped around her legs and her cheek rested on her knee. Her back rose and fell gently with every breath, and Sabo realized she was asleep.

_Who… is she? _He wondered, reaching out a hand to tap her.

As he made contact, her body jerked and she fell from the chair, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Her eyes flew open, and she rubbed them with a huge yawn. The girl looked up, and her emerald eyes met his dark brown ones. She lurched to her feet and fled the room, long brown hair jumping up and down against her back with every step.

Sabo sighed, closing his eyes wearily. "If I don't find out what's going on soon," He said aloud to himself. "I'll just have to fight my way out."

"Doing that in your condition is probably the worst thing you could ever do," a voice said, and the door opened to reveal a tall man in a long white lab coat. The girl was hiding behind his leg, watching Sabo curiously.

Sabo sat up, eyeing the man warily. "Who are you?"

The man sat down in the chair the girl had been occupying. "I'm Doctor Huron. I was told to take care of you until we reach Baltigo, and we have a ways to go."

"Baltigo?"

Dr. Huron gave Sabo a small smile. "Welcome to the Revolution, my young friend."

Revolution? Sabo hadn't heard about that before. It sounded like a secret organization, something like little children might play. "What happened to me?"

Dr. Huron's face fell. "What do you remember?"

Sabo was skeptical about revealing too much information, but he figured telling this man wouldn't put him in too much harm's way. "I was sailing out to sea. Then my boat was blown up by a Tenryuubito. And I was sinking."

"Is that all?"

Sabo nodded.

Dr. Huron rested his chin in his interlaced fingers. "Then allow me to inform you what happened two weeks ago."

**XXX**

The cloaked man stood on a small cliff overlooking the arrival of the Tenryuubito. He stood alone, watching the crowd slowly gathering at the harbor. His eyes narrowed as he observed the wild cheering of the nobles. These people had no idea what went on behind the scenes, how the way the World Government kept them firmly under its boot.

A small fishing boat broke away from the docks and began to make its way out to the ocean, the wind full in its sails. It was impossible to discern who steered the vessel, but it was manned by only one short figure standing near the helm.

The man pulled his cloak tighter around him, watching the waves crash against the rocky shore beneath him. It was only a short drop to the water below, and the man kept this firmly in mind as he watched the giant royal ship come into view. He uttered a low growl, his anger growing just by looking at the ship.

The smaller fishing boat skirted around the edge, barely avoiding a collision with the larger ship. The man watched the two ships carefully. He knew a Tenryuubito would not take it lightly if someone ignored him like that. It would only mean trouble for the man aboard, and possibly even death. Poor chap.

A minute passed, before suddenly, as the man expected, a cannon was fired and the rear side of the ship was blown apart. Despite having foreseen this incident, the man still stared wide eyed and horror struck as the fishing vessel burned. The event was only about 100 feet away by his guess, and he could feel the heat of the intense flames on his face.

The cannon erupted again, and what was left of the ship exploded. The man watched sadly. Splinters and pieces of sail were fluttering in the breeze. His eyes fell on a much larger piece than the others, watching it fall into the ocean. That piece was too big to have survived an explosion like that.

The man ripped off his cloak and without hesitation, dove straight into the water below him, barely missing the rocky shore. He swam in the direction of the explosion, his eyes squinting against the darkness to locate the owner of the boat.

A flash of blue caught his vision, and he veered toward it, desperately swimming faster to catch the small ten year old boy who sank quickly beneath the waves. The boy was already unconscious, the whites of his eyes clearly exposed, air bubbles escaping his gaping lips. The man recognized the boy; he had been the child who had cried into his arms the night of the fire, ashamed of being born a noble.

The man caught the child by the ankle, pulling him up close to his chest and kicking for the surface. His head broke the water, careful to appear out of sight of the onlookers ashore and the passengers of the larger vessel towering above him. There was no way to tell if the child was alive, but he was not wasting any chances.

He dove beneath the waves again, swimming back to the cliff where had stood only as an observer. He gripped the back of the boy's dark teal shirt in his teeth so he could use both hands to scale the cliff side until he reached the top. He laid the boy down on his discarded cloak, giving him a few chest compressions.

A few minutes of this, and the boy coughed up drops over water, which caused his rescuer to breathe a sigh of relief. He wrapped the boy in his cloak and began to carry him away and into the forest, when something told him to look back over the cliff again. He was never one to doubt his instincts so he looked back down to the surf below to behold a scorched hat bobbing with the waves.

**-X-X-X-**

It was a crescent moon when the man finally moored his small dingy next to his main ship, a large warship with a roaring dragon as its figurehead. Several men pulled him up as he kept the wrapped bundle securely in his arms. He hadn't had a moments rest before his co-commander began yelling at him.

"You're late, Dragon! I've been waiting for forever!"

Dragon's face remained impassive. The hood of his green cloak masked his eyes and his tone bore no emotion as he simply said, "My bad."

The large-headed co-commander's heavily-eye lashed eyes widened, his purple lips gaping open as he finally saw the bundle in his hands. "What is that?"

Dragon unwrapped the bundle of towels he had stored to reveal the burned body of a ten year old boy, his head lolling with every step. The only signs he gave of life was the steady and slight rises of his chest as he breathed.

"Oi! Get him treated now!"

"Roger!"

One of Dragon's subordinates raced to his side, gently taking the injured child from the Revolutionary's arms. He ran across the ship, followed quickly by a tall man in a white lab coat, his salt-and-pepper hair whisking with a gentle sea breeze.

"Geez, where did you run off to this time?" Ivankov chided his coworker.

"I was watching the ceremony for the world nobles," Dragon explained, walking over to stand by the railing of his ship.

"_What! How could you do this without telling me?"_

"You would attract too much attention." He waited until Ivankov had stopped patting his face before continuing. "We have to prepare as soon as possible for what will come. Let's leave here. Back to Baltigo!"

The doctor listed to the exchange at the bottom of the stairs leading to the sick bay. He smiled at his boss's tendencies to be so calm at times when he ought to be panicking or laughing, but that was one thing you could always count on Monkey D. Dragon to do. He continued down the hallway and entered the infirmary, where his assistant had already set the child down on the bed.

He patted the young girl on the head and began to peel away the child's charred shirt to reveal a jagged cut running across his torso and zigzagging across his small abdomen before circling around his back. _This is going to scar badly,_ Dr. Huron thought sadly, calling for gauze and sanitation wipes, which he was promptly given.

An hour and a half later, during which time the Revolutionary ship had set sail and was on their way to the Grand Line and Baltigo, the young child lay in the spare bunker, clean, bandaged, and asleep. Dr. Huron stood in the captain's quarters, across from Dragon who sat behind his desk with his hands resting on the surface.

"He'll live," Dr. Huron was explaining. "But he's badly injured, and there's no telling what will happen when he wakes up."

"How long will that be?"

The doctor shrugged. "A few days… a week? It's hard to tell at this point."

Dragon nodded. "When he wakes up, bring him to me. I want to talk to him."

**XXX**

Sabo eyed the doctor. "Who wants to talk to me?"

"The captain of our ship." Dr. Huron stood, holding out a hand to help Sabo stand. He accepted the doctor's help and slid to the floor, glad to see he had been dressed in black shorts and a clean white shirt. He gripped the older man's hand somewhat reluctantly and allowed himself to be led out of the bunker and down a long hallway past several doors leading into other rooms.

Finally, near the end of the hall, Dr. Huron stopped, rapping his knuckles sharply on the door. A swift "Come in," followed, and the door opened inward to reveal the two occupants inside.

The captain's quarters was a large room, equipped with many bookshelves filled to capacity. A window overlooked the sea where waves broke against the hull. A large mahogany desk sat in the center of the room in front of a large banner bearing the mark of a large dragon's head with a red 'R' painted over it. Tacked to the wall beside the banner was a wanted poster of a girl, about eight or nine years old. Her blue eyes were cool and calculating, peering through the black bangs that hung from her forehead. The name _Nico Robin_ was printed clearly on the paper, but the bounty had faded away until all Sabo could see was she as worth at least seventy million.

Standing beside the desk was a strange looking man with a large head, a velvet crown sitting in the large purple afro of hair. His eyes were overdone, the makeup making his face look almost plastic. His large lips were painted purple as he smiled at the newcomer. The large-faced man wore a purple jumper-suit with a pirate tattoo across his hairy chest. Pink gloves covered his hands and feet. Despite his eyes being drawn to the okama, Sabo knew the person behind the desk was the captain.

This man was more simply dressed: a black loose-fitting shirt and gloves, a green cloak falling over his shoulders. His long spiky black hair reached his shoulders and falling over his stern green eyes. Down the left side of his face, an intricate red tattoo was patterned, looking similar to dragon scales. He recognized the man as the one he had spoken to in the alley as the Grey Terminal burned.

No one in the room spoke. All the occupants only watched one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Sabo took it upon himself to start the conversation. "Hello."

It was a stupid way to start it, he knew. But he couldn't think of anything else to say.

The doctor thankfully came to his rescue. "This is the co-commander of the Revolutionary Army, Emporio Ivankov." The large-headed man smiled a wide smile.

"Welcome aboard the _Flying Skies,_" Ivankov told Sabo warmly. "The fastest and personal ship of our great leader!"

"And speaking of," Huron continued. "That is the leader of the Revolutionary Army, the Most Wanted Man in the World: Monkey D. Dragon."

_Monkey D. Dragon?_ Sabo gasped internally. _He has the same name as Luffy! Are they somehow related?_ Sabo decided to voice his hypothesis.

"Monkey D. Dragon?" he said aloud. "Do you know a Monkey D. Luffy?"

The man behind the desk stiffened. "Yes. I know him."

"Are you –?"

"No more questions!"

Sabo stumbled back a step. Huron leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Dragon-sama doesn't like talking about his past. It's best if you don't bring it up."

Sabo sucked his lips, a habit he had picked up from Luffy, and wisely decided to drop the subject, instead switching to another. "Are you the man who saved me?" Dragon nodded. Sabo bowed low. "Thank you."

Dragon watched Sabo for a long while. Finally, he said, "What's your name, boy?"

Sabo swallowed painfully. "Sabo. Outlook Sabo."

"That's all?" A nod. Dragon seemed to contemplate things for a moment. "You can't go back."

Sabo nodded, his eyes cloudy. "I don't want to go back. I want to be a pirate."

Dragon smiled. It wasn't a warm smile, nor a cold one. Just a smile. "A pirate. I'm afraid that dream is out of reach for you at present time."

Sabo hung his head.

Ivankov leaned over. "You're being too hard on Sabo-boy," he whispered.

Dragon eyed his coworker before letting out a low sigh. "Outlook Sabo. How would you feel about causing the corrupted World Government grief in a different fashion?"

Sabo looked up, confused. "How?"

Dragon turned slightly to indicate the banner behind him. "Our goal is to collapse the strength and so-called justice of the World Government and expose them for who they really are: corrupt men who believe they have the world under their thumb." He craned his head slightly. "You are aware of this, experiencing the hatred of one man to an innocent child." He turned back around. "Help us topple this corrupt Government, exposing them for who they really are. Become a Revolutionary!"

**So Sabo doesn't start out as a D. You'll see how he gets that later.**

**For now, tell me what you think. I wish I could have made it longer, but I'm pressed for time and I have other things I should be working on now before school starts next Monday. I will definitely be updating less frequently after the 27****th****, but I promise I will not forget this story.**

**On that happy note, R&R! The next chapter will be the last consecutive chapter after this one, and then we will be fast forwarding about six or seven years. I'll remind you just in case you forget.**

**Coming Up: Chapter 10 - Sabo's Past: The Youngest Member**


	11. Sabo's Past: The Newest Member

**I am so freaking sorry for the long wait. School just started, and I'm not sure how much anyone knows about Junior year, but let me tell you, it's a freaking hell. Two essays assigned on the first day, both due last Friday, and two sets of different vocabulary for two different classes both due Tuesday. You can imagine what that means: No writing time. HOWEVER! After pulling an effective all-nighter and pretending to be sick on a work day, I think I managed to finally finish this chapter. **

**I am delighted to inform you that on July 28th, FUNimation announced that they have the rights to Season 5 and One Piece Film: Strong World! This is the first time we will hear Brook in English. Spread the word to purchase the sets and collections to support FUNi so they can dub faster! I know most of you probably prefer the sub to anything else, but I like both equally, and FUNi still needs the money.**

**With this chapter comes an extension in the Luffy vs. Satoshi battle and a few edits in Identities Revealed. Please read them, but you do not have to review. It would be awesome, but I won't force you to.**

**You may all now enjoy thyselves in the continuation of Sabo's past. Thank you for your patience, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 10 – Sabo's Past: The Newest Member

A Revolutionary, huh?

Sabo lay with his hands folded behind his head, watching a drop of water slide achingly slow down the inside board of the ship. It finally moved out of his sight and down below his bed, probably to join the other thousands of water drops he had watched.

A Revolutionary was definitely not the same thing as a pirate. There was no pillaging and no exploring for treasure. Your nakama were already gathered together, here on this boat and more when they finally reached Baltigo, which Dragon had said would take another few days. So he had that time to decide; Dr. Huron had explained if he came to the conclusion that he would pursue his pirate dream, Sabo would be dropped off at a neighboring island after being sworn to secrecy.

_Ace. Luffy._ The image of his two brothers' smiling faces came to the forefront of his subconscious, and he chuckled softly. _What would you say if I became a Revolutionary?_

_Do whatever the hell you want,_ Ace said. _I'm not going to force you. You can have some of our pirate funds, but I'll get most of it. Have fun, and I hope we meet again sometime._

_NANI!_ Luffy cried. _Sabo! We have to become pirates! When I become the Pirate King, I'll let you be a part of my crew! Then we can sail the seas together and have adventures! You can't do that if you're a Revo-whats-a-ma-call-it!_

"Yeah, that's exactly what they would say," Sabo laughed.

"Exactly what who would say?" A voice asked, and Sabo looked around to see his young brown haired nurse standing at the foot of his bed, her hands curling in her thin dress. She must have entered without him noticing.

"My brothers. What they would say about being a Revolutionary."

"Oh." She sat on the edge of the bed, and Sabo sat up to meet her gaze. "What would they say?"

Sabo repeated the lines and the girl began to giggle. "They sound like nice people."

He bowed his head. "Yeah. They're my brothers."

There was silence. Sabo and the girl simply sat together and listened to the creaking of the old ship as it passed through wherever it was going. Someone walked down the hallway outside the door, yelling for booze.

"I'm Megumi," she said finally.

"Sabo," said Sabo.

Megumi smiled. "So are you going to join?"

"What?"

Her smile faded a little. "Are you going to become a Revolutionary?"

Sabo stared at his folded fingers across the thin bedspread. "I don't know."

"It's not so bad," Megumi said thoughtfully. "We get amazing training, and go on adventures to many different islands. We meet new people, kind people, and they become part of our family." She put a finger under Sabo's chin and raised it, forcing him to stare into her startling green eyes. "We're all family here. That's how I look at it. We laugh together and cry together. We celebrate together and we fight together. That's how we do things."

Sabo was suddenly wrenched back to the vision of his maternal parents, yelling at him and punishing him, replacing their fool of a son for Stelly, that ugly child. No, they weren't his family. Luffy and Ace, they were his family. They laughed together and defeated the giant tiger together. If he could somehow recreate that same feeling… he'd give anything for it, even if it wasn't with the same people.

**XXX**

"I'll join you. On one condition."

Dragon looked up from his desk where he had been writing something, his eyes narrowing as he looked upon the blonde child standing before him. Sabo looked back at the man, his gaze just as unyielding. His fists were clenched in determination and he straightened his back to try and look strong.

"What is it?" The older man asked.

"I want to send a letter to my brothers and let them know I'm alive."

"No."

Sabo blinked. He hadn't expected the reply so fast, nor quite so bluntly. "W-what?"

"No."

Sabo felt an anger rise in his chest. "Why?"

Dragon looked up at him, keeping his head angled low and his eyes aimed up. "Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. Your brothers with whom you shared sake cups. Living with a woman called Dadan."

"How…?"

"Dr. Huron informed me that you talk in your sleep."

"Oh. Well, if you know they're my brothers and important to me, why won't you let me talk to them!?"

"Your death will be a motivation for them," Dragon explained, setting down his pen. "To make up for your lost strength, they themselves will gain immense power one day, and they can't do that if they know that you are alive."

"You're a stupid old man."

"Maybe I am stupid, but I'm not old."

There was silence between the two. Sabo understood Dragon's point of view; he knew if Ace or Luffy died, then he would aim to become stronger so as to avenge his brother's death. It would give him a goal in life, one to strive for and work toward. Live for the one who is not living any more. Carry their life on your back, and have twice as many adventures to make up for the ones he would not have.

"I'll join."

Sabo made the split second decision, not even hearing the words come out of his own mouth. He was aware of having to give up his pirating dreams, but he would still have adventures and see the world. And maybe even meet Ace and Luffy on the high seas sometime in the distant future. There was always that chance; and they would be happy to find him alive.

Dragon nodded as if he was already aware of Sabo's decision. "We reach Baltigo in two days. Dr. Huron will tell you what to do."

Sabo didn't know what to do, so he gave a bow at the waist and backed out of the room. Before he could leave, Dragon called for him to stop. The boy turned, a curious expression on his face suddenly morphing into one of surprise as something hit his face. Dragon had thrown something at him.

Sabo removed the object from his face and saw it to be his hat. It's brim was frayed and burn, his goggles still tightly secure around the base, though the lens were foggy and cracked, smelling of salt water and smoke. Sabo looked up at the man behind the desk to thank him, but he had gone back to whatever he had been doing.

_Well, a talkative man, isn't he? _Sabo thought dryly, exiting the room. As the door closed over Dragon's face, Sabo let out a huge sigh and leaned his head against the wall, letting out all his tension in one breath. He held his hat to his chest, the only familiar thing he had left of his home besides his memories.

He stayed that way for a minute until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see an extremely tall woman standing over him. Her blue-purple afro and heavy makeup resembled Ivankov, and she wore the same clothing, but Ivankov was male. But still, Sabo had seen a seven year old boy stretch like rubber; anything could be possible. Sabo avoided looking at the woman's scantily-dressed form and focused on her heavily-make upped eyelashes.

"Ivankov?" Sabo said, removing his forehead from the wood and craning his neck to look the much taller woman in the eyes.

The woman nodded and smiled. She raised her hand and stuck her oddly elongated nails into her side. Immediately, her breasts shrunk and her form began to thicken and the woman morphed into her male counterpart. "Sabo-boy, did you decide to join?"

Sabo nodded. "I'm not sure it was the best idea, but what's done is done. I can only hope to see my brothers again someday."

Ivankov suddenly thrust the back of his hand against his forehead. "Oh! This brotherly passion!" He began leaning into a backbend. "I'm falling from the wave of a brother's beautiful bond! I'm…. I'm…" He straightened, throwing his arms out to either side. "I'm perfectly fine!"

Sabo only stared at him. Ivankov made some jazz hands, giving Sabo an expectant expression. The boy did nothing. They stayed this way for a minute before the huge okama finally gave up, dropping his hands to his side. "Rest up for two days until we reach Baltigo," he said, and entered Dragon's office.

Sabo watched the huge man disappear into the dimly lit room before turning back down the hall and heading back to his room. Waiting for him on the bed was a meal of bread and warm soup. This Sabo eagerly devoured, not realizing just how hungry he was.

With the warm food resting comfortably in his stomach, Sabo pulled the sheets up over his shoulder, rolling into a cocoon and staring at the far wall, his breathing gently gliding past his lips. _Was this the right decision?_ He wondered. _Can I be strong enough as a Revolutionary?_ Sabo closed his eyes, sleep slowly overcoming him. _I'll definitely become stronger. As a pirate or Revolutionary, I will become strong. Then one day, I can find Ace and Luffy, and fight them to see how strong they have become._ He smiled, content with the thought, and slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

**XXX**

"Land ho! Baltigo in sight!"

Sabo climbed the stairs and emerged on the deck, throwing an arm over his eyes to divert the wind that had suddenly blown hard across his face. He squinted through the raging gust to behold a large island, the ground covered in white sand that made the island appear to be covered in a thin layer of fresh snow. Gusts of wind blew the sand like grain, rippling over the dunes. In the far distance stood a tall white castle-like building.

"This is Revolutionary HQ," said Dr. Huron, coming up to stand behind Sabo. "Welcome to Baltigo."

The population of the _Flying Skies_ battleship disembarked, stepping onto the warm sand. Awaiting them were twelve sand sleds, their sails pulled up to avoid being carried away. After loading all the supplies gathered from the other various villages they had stopped at, the men and few women boarded the sand sleds.

As soon as the sails were dropped, the sled shot off like a rocket, barreling across the dunes as easily as a ship in water. Sabo gripped onto the mast for dear life, wincing as his still-healing body rubbed against the hard wood. He scowled playfully at Megumi, who stood giggling and completely steady a foot away. Sabo blinked away the sand that latched itself to his eyeballs and gripped his hat tightly with one hand.

Within minutes, the sand sled had reached the giant white-stone castle, and been stored in a huge stable-like building where camels were being fed. Sabo had only seen the creatures in textbooks and marveled at them as he passed, following the crowd through a side door and into the huge main building.

From here, all the men and women scattered, each going their own way down the three different corridors that branched off from where Sabo stood. Only he and Megumi stood in the torch-lit room, staring at one another.

"Aren't you going to show me where to go?" Sabo asked finally. "I don't know where the hell I am."

"Language," Megumi chided, waving a finger. "How old are you again?"

"Ten."

She pouted. "Nine."

"It doesn't matter how old we are; just tell me where to go!"

Megumi laughed a good pure sound. It was better than when they had first met, when she had been silent and shy as Dr. Huron explained the occurrences while Sabo was unconscious. "Okay, this way, Sabo-kun."

She took his hand and led him to the right, where most of the women had headed. Down this hall were many different doors with signs above them, a few being **Kitchen **and **Laundry Room.** This had to be where the maids and the families of the men lived. Along the way, Megumi was often called for assistance by the older women, the oldest Sabo suspected to be in her sixties, but the girl politely rejected and continued to pull Sabo along.

She finally stopped in front of a door and pushed inside. The room greatly resembled his board on the ship. There was a single bed in the far corner with a bedside table holding a gas lamp. A tall empty bookcase was pressed to the other side of the wall next to a dresser with a mirror hanging on top of it. A window overlooked the sandy island, with the ocean only as a blue dot on the horizon.

"This is your room," Megumi explained, sitting on the firm mattress. "No one's used it in a while. But you can personalize it and all. Fill up that bookshelf."

Sabo stood in the center of the room, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown longer, his bangs now hanging just over his eyes. The only shirt he owned was stiff with salt and sweat. Though the bandages had been removed from his head long ago, his torso was still tightly wrapped to prevent his surgical stitches from opening up. His hand drifted to his chest, resting it over his beating heart.

Megumi noticed his discomfort and tried to speak encouraging words, but Sabo didn't hear them. He looked at the boy who stared back at him from the mirror, hardly recognizing himself. There was a wild look in his eye that Sabo knew had not been there before. There was also nervousness and a tinge of fear.

"I can get Christy to make you some new clothes," Megumi was saying. "And then I can show you the library and training grounds. But you can't do anything there until it's cleared with Huron-san." She waited for a response. "Oi, Sabo-kun, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, yeah. Tell Christy I said thanks," Sabo said distractedly.

Megumi shrugged and hopped off the bed, moving to the door. "This is your new life, Sabo," she said kindly. "And I'll be here if you ever need anything." The door closed behind her.

Sabo moved to the window, staring out at the landscape. All traces of his ten-second depression vanished, and he grinned a confident grin, pushing open the glass plating. He held a hand to his hat as a powerful gust nearly blew it from his head, but Sabo did not close the window, breathing in the scent of the island.

"Just you wait," he yelled out into the wind. "I'll get stronger! And one day, we will meet again, Ace, Luffy!

"Count on it!"

**I'm not exactly sure how Dragon would react to some things, but he strikes me as a tough father figure, kind of like how Zeff was to Sanji. So that's kind of how I'm making Sabo and Dragon's relationship kind of like that, just not quite as kicks-on. (See what I did there? XD) Not so hands-on.**

**I've done my research and have the next chapters planned out. I'm not sure, however, how long they will be, or how many (no more than about three or four more for Sabo's past), and special thanks to the One Piece wikia for Revolutionary dates, times, and people. With this, chapters should be spouting out faster. How awesome is that?**

**You know how much we all love reviews; I love giving them, I love receiving them. So review! You know you want to.**

**Coming Up: Chapter 11 – Sabo's Past: 5 Years Later**


	12. Sabo's Past: As the Years Pass

**Sabo's growing up. *sniff* I feel like a parent. But I've still got a ways to go before I've got my own kids, so I'm not going to worry about it now! Huzzah!**

**This fairly long chapter encompasses Sabo when he is fifteen to seventeen years old. There will be many OC names here but don't worry about them; if they're important, then I'll let you know. Hehe! It will also include the beginnings of the SaMeg relationship, but more toward the end. NO YOU CAN'T PEEK!**

**Read, review, and enjoy. Reviews get you the next chapter.**

Chapter 11 – As the Years Pass

"Dragon-san!"

The flustered teen didn't wait for clearance before bursting into the main office, scaring the hell out of Brosh, who had been saying something about camel rations. The room was dimly lit only by the dying sun just outside the window behind the desk, curtained by dark maroon cloth. Tacked to the wall was a Wanted poster of a little black haired girl, a parchment rarely seen without the presence of Dragon, who was glaring at him from where he stood by the bookshelves, obviously displeased with the interruption.

"Is it true?" Sabo gasped. "About Ivan-san and Inazuma?"

Dragon's gaze softened just a fraction of a degree. "Yes."

"They were captured on their mission to Ricketet," Sabo heaved, leaning forward on his knees. "Wyett just told me. He said that the marines completely outnumbered them two to ten thousand. And they're being sent to…"

"Impel Down," Dragon finished the sentence for him. "Yes, it is true."

"Sir! Shouldn't we go after them?"

Brosh, a tall muscular man who was in charge of the camel stables, grabbed Sabo by the front of his shirt. "You insolent brat!" he yelled, spittle flying from his lips. "Anyone who falls behind stays behind! Dragon-san doesn't need to be worrying about weaklings!"

Sabo had no idea what the camel man had against him. The only evidence he had of Brosh's hatred was a rumor Dr. Huron told him a long time ago before his unfortunate and untimely death due to the disease influenced by the Kestia tick on a visit to that one ancient island Little-something to persuade giants to join their cause. The doctor had told Sabo that Brosh despised children, especially weak ones they had to carry as extra baggage. Sabo took this as a challenge and vowed to become strong.

"Calm yourself, Brosh," Dragon interrupted, and the camel herder growled, releasing the teen's rumpled green shirt. To Sabo, who was haughtily dusting himself off, he said, "Ivankov and Inazuma know what they're doing. I trust when the time comes, they both will be fully capable of escaping and rejoining us as the balance of power shifts in our favor. We cannot rejoice, nor do we mourn."

Sabo's eyes narrowed. "But –"

"You are fourteen years old," Brosh yelled, his temper flaring up again. "What the hell can you do?"

"More than you can, you bastards!" Sabo yelled, turning and fleeing from the room, slamming the office door behind him. He ran blindly through the labyrinth of corridors, not even realizing where he was going until he found himself at the peak of the highest tower of the Baltigo castle.

He threw open the window and stepped onto the ledge, gripping the rough shingles and pulling himself onto the roof. He pulled his knees to his chest, distributing his weight so he wouldn't be knocked from the tower during a particularly hard gust. Sabo rested his chin on his knees, staring at the ocean miles away.

One had a great view from the rooftop. The white sand stretched out for miles in all directions, and to the east the ocean could be seen only as a blue stripe on the horizon. When the moon rose a few hours later, it sparkled off breaking waves, lining the sea with a shimmer of silver sparkles. The sight calmed him in his most depressed mood, but now nothing could calm him.

Ivankov was his mentor. He loved the older okama, and even began falling for his 'fainting-I'm-okay!' ritual on purpose, yet always denying his offered "discovery of one's true self," whatever that meant. They often trained together outside, pulling sand sleds and running on the loose dunes for muscle tone, and agility other days. Inazuma would watch with that wine cup in his hand, never saying much but occasionally throw in a helpful comment.

"Sabo-kun?"

Sabo jerked up his head, sliding down the roof and hanging upside down to behold a pair of hazel eyes. Sabo still didn't understand why she decided to change her eye color; he liked the green. Still, he smiled, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up to sit next to him.

Megumi smoothed out her black leggings and kicked off her flats. Her curly brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, but it was still long enough to reach the small of her back. A small yellow stain was splattered on the shoulder of her black tee, which had begun bulging slightly around her chest area the past few years.

"How'd you find me?" Sabo asked, staring once again out at the landscape.

"You always come up here when you're angry," was her reply. "You just don't realize it."

He looked at her curiously, and she giggled. "No, actually, I didn't."

"You're drawn to high places," she shrugged. "Physical and metaphorical."

Sabo laughed, and his friend joined in. "And I thought I was the smart one."

"Well you're not dumb," Megumi laughed.

"Thank you."

The two friends sat in silence. Megumi leaned back on her palms, her legs crossed lazily at the ankle. Sabo let out a deep sigh, squinting as another heavy wind blew across them. Her stray locks fluttered around her face, sliding across soft skin and those beautiful round eyes. Wow, those eyes. Like the stars that flashed in the sky high above, and that soft smile…

"Happy Birthday!"

Sabo blinked, and the white light that had suddenly begun to encompass her began to fade. "What?"

"It's March twentieth, isn't it?" Megumi shifted to face him. "It's your fifteenth birthday."

"Oh, well, yeah, I guess so."

"That's it?" Megumi pouted. "Do you want my present?"

"Present?"

She giggled, giving Sabo a vague idea of what was to come. He felt a slight color rise in his cheeks, and he blamed it on the harsh night wind. He prayed the sky had grown too dark for her to see anyway. But still, the darkness could not stifle the sudden fast-paced beating of his heart.

"It's got two parts," she continued, one hand roving toward the hem of her T-shirt. "The first part is this!"

Sabo hurriedly shut his eyes. "No!" he yelled, shuffling back a few paces. "Nuh-uh, no way!"

"You don't like it?"

Sabo peeked through his eyelashes, then heaved a huge sigh of relief as he saw not a shirtless girl but a long staff, brown with a strip of leather wrapped around the center. His eyes widening in awe, he took the bo staff in his hands, running his fingers down the smooth surface. "Oh, wow."

"Gunter helped me make it," Megumi said proudly. Sabo grinned; Gunter was the carpenter on Baltigo. He was too old to go on missions, so his job was mostly to repair the sand sleds that Sabo somehow always managed to break. The old man had a knack for woodwork, and the birthday boy could see Gunter's style in the cylindrical shape.

"Thank you," he said.

"It has a bunch of random things in it," Megumi said, gesturing to a button on the side Sabo hadn't noticed before. He pressed it, and huge fan-like wings suddenly sprouted from the side. He jerked back, releasing the button and they retracted, folding back into place. "And it even folds like this." She reached over, her hands sliding lightly across his as she pointed out hinges on the edge, folding it down into thirds for easy concealment. _That's_ how she managed to keep that thing under her shirt without being seen; it certainly wouldn't fit in her leggings.

"I have to name it," He said, straightening it back out.

"Name it what?"

"That's the point of saying it aloud; you imply you need help."

She chuckled. "Okay. _Wooden Fury, Riddles, Contraption Passion…"_

"What the hell? What kinds of names are those?"

"You asked for my help and you got it."

Sabo groaned. "Well, this thing is full of tricks, isn't it? So you don't know what will come out of it." He gripped it tightly. "It's the _Trickster._"

"See? You didn't need my help."

Sabo pulled out his pocketknife and began picking away at the wood, engraving his new weapon's name into it. Satisfied with the rough writing, he folded it again, slipping the knife back into his pocket. A shiver suddenly ran up Sabo's spine as a particularly harsh wind threatened to steal his hat. He lashed out, catching his treasure with one hand. However, his momentum carried him forward, and he winced as his forehead collided with the rough shingles.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" Megumi cried, wrapping a protective arm around him and pulling Sabo back up into a sitting position. "A few more inches and you would've fallen!"

"I'd rather fall that lose this treasure," Sabo panted, gripping his hat tightly in his hand. It was his only memento of home, the only memory tying him to his previous life. There was no way he would give it up, not even through death.

Megumi fell silent, turning his head to face her so she could examine his forehead worriedly. "You always manage to get hurt," she chided. "And I never have the proper equipment with me when you do."

Sabo winced as her supposedly expert hands lightly brushed his scraped forehead. She was training to be a doctor, and had been training under Dr. Huron for years now, considering herself an expert. Sabo didn't quite believe it yet, and he voiced this opinion often, only to receive a sharp rap on the head. He wrapped a hand gently around her wrist and pulled it away.

"It's fine; I heal fast anyway."

Megumi sat back. "Don't blame me if you get an infection. There's lots of particles floating around in this air that can seriously hurt you."

"And if I get infected, I'll let you know."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're already infected in the head," she muttered, and quickly denied saying it after being questioned.

Sabo laughed aloud, momentarily forgetting what he had climbed to the roof about. His expression faded into one of slight sadness as he suddenly recalled the happenings in Dragon's study, and he slipped his new staff into the pocket of his jacket, staring moodily out at nothing.

She realized his sudden desire to be alone, and voiced aloud she was going to bed. He nodded a response, and listened to her light footsteps slowly treading on the loose shingles. Suddenly, she stopped and crawled back to him. "I almost forgot birthday present part two," she whispered, and pressed her lips quickly to his cheek.

Sabo's blood temperature suddenly rose to a million degrees, and he held a hand to his face, watching with wide eyes as she slipped down off the roof and into the window below, racing downstairs. He knew his face was red as a cherry, and he knew that she knew. He bowed his head, pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes to conceal his embarrassment.

_Ivankov,_ he thought, projecting his mind out toward wherever the okama was right now. _When you get back, you have to tell me. What do girls like?_

– **2 Years Pass –**

"Sabo!"

He moaned, turning over in his bed.

"Sabo! Get up you lazy ass!"

"Five more minutes…"

"Megumi's in trouble!"

Quick as lightning, Sabo leaped from his bed, not even combing out his disheveled hair as he flung open the door, barreling out into the hallway in nothing but boxers, and suddenly crashed into someone. Both of them fell backward to the ground, moaning and rubbing their heads.

"Well, that got you up, didn't it?" someone laughed, and Sabo glared up at the owner of the voice, immediately recognizing him.

"What the hell, Kuron?" he growled, running a hand through his ruffled hair. "It's what, nine o'clock on my day off."

"Dragon wants to see us," said Kuron, grinning wickedly down at the younger boy. Though Kuron Riley was only twenty one, he and his brother, Raxon, who lay on the floor rubbing his bruising forehead, were top commanders of the Revolutionary Army, highly skilled and trusted by their leader. The two boys were twins, each sporting wild dark blue hair and black eyes, traits that probably came from their unknown mother, because they certainly didn't have Dr. Huron's salt-and-pepper-though-more-salt hair.

"What the hell for?"

"Someone's got a dirty mouth this morning," Raxon taunted teasingly, holding out a hand. Sabo took it, and the two boys pulled themselves back up to standing position. "I don't know what you're for, but we've got a mission." Raxon indicated himself and his brother. He smirked as Sabo began walking dejectedly down the corridor, yawning. "Though you might want to get tidied up, first."

Sabo glanced down at himself, dressed only in bright blue boxers and his jagged scar clearly visible. "Shit!" He raced back inside his room, slamming the door in the twins' faces. "Tell Dragon-san I'll be there momentarily!"

He could hear the twins roaring with laughter as they proceeded down the hall, leaving Sabo to stare at his red face in the mirror. Now that he was seventeen years old, his face had lost its young roundness into an almost square jaw though slightly curved at the edges. His hair had grown longer, bangs whisking in front of his eyes, only thick dark slits under his light eyebrows.

He shook his head, ridding his skin of redness and letting his shaggy hair fall into place. He pulled open a drawer, grabbing the first few garments he saw. Sabo tugged on the white muscle tee and slid his arms into the navy blue jacket, buttoning the middle together. In too big of a rush to change underwear, he simply stuffed his legs into the black knee-length shorts and shoved his feet into his favorite leather boots. He made sure his _Trickster_ was tucked safely in his jacket pocket and his hat was securely on his head before jerking open the door and racing down the corridor.

He dived and weaved between the kitchen women already preparing to feed four thousand hungry mouths lunch, muttering many "excuse me"s and "sorry"s. He spotted Christy's blue hair by the laundry room, and saw her carrying a pile of fresh clothes. He gave her a wave, and she grinned in return, but Sabo had already disappeared behind the corner.

Sabo skidded to a stop, leaning forward on his knees and heaving breath into his lungs. Taking a moment to compose himself, he leaned against the wall and rested a hand against his chest to still his beating heart. _Damn,_ he thought angrily to himself. _If I'm tired just by dodging women, I need more training._

"You can come in now," said a deep voice from behind the door, and Sabo rolled his eyes. He should've known.

He straightened his jacket and pushed his way into Dragon's office, spotting Kuron and Raxon standing a bit to the left. Their katana were strapped to their waists, and Sabo instantly recognized the dark hilt of a Kitetsu blade at Raxon's hip. Beside them stood Brosh, who had been promoted from stable duty to fourth commander of the second division last year. The ex-camel man gave Sabo a hard glare as he entered, and Sabo returned it menacingly. It was well known the two despised each other.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked, closing the door behind him so the five men could have privacy.

Dragon didn't waste any time. "I have reason to believe Nico Robin will be arriving on the island of Shibaba in the West Blue in one year's time."

"One year?" Brosh said gruffly. "Then why the hell are we being deported now? And why is this bastard coming along?"

"Funny calling me a bastard; my parents were married," Sabo shot back, somewhat painfully at the mention of his parents. "What about you, Brosh? Your mom and dad drunk in a bar and got a room for a one night fling?"

"You–!"

"Knock it off," Raxon sighed.

"Seriously, can't you at least keep your mouths closed for ten seconds?" Kuron agreed.

"This is not a time to be playing games," Dragon interrupted, and the four men fell silent. "Nico Robin is the light of the Revolution. She is an incredible asset to us. I'm sending second division to bring her back here to Baltigo. Do not use force unless absolutely necessary. Your lives are more important than apprehending Nico Robin."

"And why is Sabo coming?" Kuron queried.

"Training," was the reply. "I've decided he will take over the second division when the time is right."

Sabo blinked, his gaze flicking to his comrades as they stared at him with awed gazes, only Brosh's was more skeptical and pissed off than anything else. A – a promotion! Seven years as only a page, running errands and training constantly had finally paid off! He resisted the urge to yell out in victory and only bowed low at the waist. "Thank you very much, Dragon-san."

Dragon proceded to fill in the second division on his intel. Though the planned arrival date was a year away, it would take several months to reach Shibaba all the way in the West Blue, not to mention paddling across the Calm Belt using stolen methods from the marines. The men would blend in with the society there so they would look like normal citizens and not arouse suspicion.

After the basic briefing, Sabo was dismissed from the meeting so Dragon could discuss something with the other three in private. He tried listening in through the door, but it was impossible to discern what their leader was saying. The boy gave up after a while and began shuffling back to his room to being packing; departure was in thirty minutes.

Halfway back to his room, he suddenly let out all his excitement in one full blast. His chest felt tight and compacted, and he let out a whoop, cart wheeling and somersaulting back to the living quarters, letting out his excitement in one huge yell of happiness.

He finally finished his latest summersault, landing on his back in front of the door to his room. Sabo heaved air into his lungs as he stared up at his name printed on the white paint, placed there many years ago to establish ownership. He reached up and pushed open the door, crawling on hands and knees to the closet, from which he pulled a small suitcase-knapsack traveling bag. Lurching to his feet, he began grabbing garments at random, throwing them into the bag.

Sabo stopped packing for a moment, his hand half inside his bag. His suddenly adrenaline rush had left him, and he realized this place had been his home for the past seven years, and now he had to make a new life for himself again, starting over for who knows how long. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, watching a calm expression suddenly replace his excited one. He redirected his vision to the wall, where fluttered two wanted posters.

The first was of the same girl Dragon always tended to stare at, who he called the "Light of the Revolution." Any girl who could destroy eight marine warships when she was only eight years old was a goldmine to their cause. She would be about twenty-five now, probably twenty six by the time she arrived at Shibaba, and hard to recognize. But those eyes would give Nico Robin away instantly.

The second was of a black-haired man staring at something over his shoulder, a smug grin on his face. Around his neck hung a red beaded necklace, and on his head sat an orange hat with smiling and frowning faces. Sabo had accidentally ripped the poster after grabbing it quickly, and now the bounty was impossible to read. But Sabo smiled at Ace's photo all the same.

"I was first to go to sea," he said. "And you were second. Luffy still has three years to go. So this time, I'll set out again and maybe we'll meet each other on the high seas."

Someone knocked on the door. He shouted for them to enter, and Megumi stepped through. She wore a bright red tank top with a light pink vest a bit too small for her enormous bust. Her long slender legs were covered by a long pink wrap-around skirt with a green floral pattern. Her hair was in waves around her shoulders, which was odd, because she usually preferred to keep it in a high ponytail.

"So I hear you're leaving," she said quietly.

Sabo nodded. "In a few minutes, actually. Don't know when I'll be back."

"I guess there's no chance of me going with you."

"No. It's just me, Brosh, Kuron and Raxon."

"I see." She shut the door, leaning on it with bare hands. "I'll help you finish packing."

"No, that's okay, I think I can –"

"Let me help!" She demanded, and Sabo took a step back, raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Taking this as the go ahead, she pulled several more folds of clothing from inside his dresser, placing them neatly inside the suitcase. Next she pulled books from the shelf at random and folded the wanted posters inside them. How she knew he would take them Sabo had no idea. She threw in a few more miscellaneous objects before forcing the zipper closed.

"You're not going to try and force the whole base in there, are you?" he asked, staring at his bulging knapsack.

"I'd at least make sure there's enough room for me to stow away."

Sabo took Megumi gently by the shoulders, staring her in the eye. "I don't want you to come because I don't want you to get hurt, okay? We don't know what will happen and in case something happens, you'll be safe."

"But I don't care about that." She tried to argue. "Sabo-kun, you have no idea what will happen and since I'm a doctor I have to go with you! I'll have to make it a quick pack though, and something small since I'll be sneaking on and –"

Sabo let out a small sigh and made a split second decision. He leaned closer and silenced her ranting with a kiss, closing his eyes to avoid embarrassing her. Megumi's arms tensed beneath his fingers, but she soon relaxed and leaned closer, returning the passion with some of her own.

This was definitely not how Sabo had imagined his first kiss, but still, he was glad he had given it to Megumi. Her lips were plush and warm, tasting of cherries and other fruits. Her warm body pressed against his was exhilarating for some reason, and his arms left her shoulders and wrapped protectively around her waist, and she rose on her tip toes to reach his height. Sabo pulled away after a moment, watching Megumi's face. It was flushed, from excitement or embarrassment Sabo couldn't tell. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath, though her eyes were filled with an illuminated light.

"You're not coming," Sabo said firmly.

"No… no, I won't go." She whispered, and he wasn't sure if she was even fully conscious. Still, there was no reason to provoke Megumi any longer, and he picked up his suitcase, slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'll write as often as I can," he said, and she nodded. "Take care." Another nod, her eyes illuminated by a million falling stars. She was too elated to say anything. "I'm leaving now."

As his hand fell on the door handle, she crashed into him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "I love you," she mumbled into his shirt.

Sabo smiled, closing his eyes. "Just wait for me, that's all I ask." He skirted around a directly reply, feeling it fitting as a farewell parting, one he hadn't been able to properly manage seven years ago. He unlatched her fingers from his midsection, opened the door and walked out into the hall, hoisting his suitcase to a more comfortable position.

He walked back down the hallway, unsure of exactly where Megumi would go now. Sabo wasn't sure where the hell that kiss had come from; something suddenly just… came over him. Yeah, so it was a cliché from a romance novel but it was true. He shook his head, walking faster. Sabo took the shortcut through the camel stables, giving Melody a quick pat on the nose. The camel gave a snort and nuzzled his cheek.

"Popular with the ladies, are we?" a familiar voice – or voices, teased, and Sabo glared over his shoulder to see the Riley twins leaning against the stable door, smug grins on both their faces. Sabo had an aching feeling in his gut they knew _exactly_ the goings on in his bedroom.

"What's it to you?" he said roughly back, turning to face them.

"Oh, nothing," Kuron whistled.

"Just never took as a guy to go for the ones with the big boobs," Raxon threw in.

"Bastards!" Sabo yelled, chasing the twins out of the barn and into the shifting sand, where a sand sled sat ready for them. Brosh was already prepared, seated on a box of cargo while whittling a stick. Where he got the stick in a desert, Sabo didn't ask. The Rileys stood at the helm, a huge gust whipping their traveling cloaks about their legs. A man Sabo didn't know stood at the wheel to bring the sled back to the base once they had departed.

Sabo dropped his huge bag of belongings to the floor, panting at its ridiculous weight. Something on the back of his neck prickled, and he stared back up at the huge white castle, a hand keeping his hat firm on his head. From his position, he could barely see a thin figure on the roof of the highest tower, facing them.

He laughed quietly to himself, watching as Megumi noticed him staring at her. She shrank into a tiny ball, waving a timid hand. He waved back, knowing full well she was trying to hide a blush. _I'll be back soon,_ he mouthed, and she nodded.

With that as a final goodbye, he braced himself as the sails were lowered, and the sled shot off like a rocket, barreling toward the wide open sea.

_Bring it on, world!_ Sabo yelled mentally, letting out an elated whoop. _Show me what you got!_

**Imagine Kuron and Raxon Riley (sons of Dr. Huron; nice originality there, I know -_- I just wanted to use those names for something in here) as slightly more mature versions of either Fred and George Weasely or Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Your choice; they're the mischievous type, though more serious and battle-talented. You don't get to be the commanders of the second Revolutionary division easily, mind you. And poor Raxon has his hands on Kitetsu the Second. That's a bit of foreshadowing. I considered giving Kuron an O-Wasumono, then thought no, too coincidental.**

**Anyway, Sabo's adventures on Shibaba Island will be revealed next chapter. Yay! Reviews get you that chapter, so remember to type something in that beautifully wonderful box below. See ya until next time.**

**Coming Up: Chapter 12 – Sabo's Past: Horrors of War**


	13. Sabo's Past: The Four Men

**For those asking, no, Robin will not appear in this short chapter, but the next one. Only for a moment, but yes. And also another person you know, one of my OCs, will appear in this chapter. Guess who!**

**I did change the chapter title, but that was because I didn't realize I'd cut this chapter short. So do not panic, you're on the right chapter. The next one will be entitled _Horrors of_**_** War**._

**And I do know that my timing is a bit off, please ignore that. I wanted the events to occur in this chapter, and I realized I made Sabo too young in the last chapter (or I could have lengthened Robin's arrival date) but I'm too lazy. So just roll with me. #Lazinessduetooverexertion**

**I don't think this chapter is my best, especially in the middle. But you have to deal with it and so do I. So anyway, please review. I was actually thinking I ought to start replying to my reviews, so I think I will. Yay! I now reply to reviews.**

**And so commences chapter twelve, **_**Reunion of the Brothers.**_

Chapter 12 – Sabo's Past: The Four Men

It took a good six months until the hilly landscape of Shibaba Island finally appeared on the horizon. It was dark when it first was spotted, only a shadowy shape far off in the distance. Upon sailing closer, it appeared to be mostly a normal island. Tall trees created a forest behind the large port town, with buildings looking to be several hundred years old and still standing tall with little to no sign of dilapidation.

The passengers of the ship decided to dock in the morning, for it was just after midnight when they arrived. Sabo didn't sleep; he was too excited. He stayed out on watch, smiling at the salty breeze as it ruffled his hair. Despite being at sea for a solid third of a year, he still loved the breath of the ocean. Kuron had already upchucked his dinner over the side a week ago, complaining of sea sickness.

Sabo looked up, his eyes resting on the dark sky. Someone could've taken a brush and splattered white paint across the heavens, dotting it with a million tiny stars. _I wonder if Megumi is watching the stars, too,_ he thought.

As he watched, the stars brightness began to fade, and a spot on the horizon began turning purple as the sun awoke from its slumber. It rose above the ocean in magnificent splendor, sending its rays streaming in all directions.

"Blimey, would ya look at that?" said a voice, and Sabo turned to see Raxon standing a few feet away. His eyes were fixed on something behind the teen, so he turned to follow his superior's gaze.

The rising sun's light had fallen on Shibaba, and the entire island had suddenly exploded into colors. The buildings of the port town Thrae shone with a golden hue, sparkling like diamonds. The streets were paved in marble lined by crystal lamp posts with tiny flames flickering in the hollow inside. The early citizens were already walking the streets, garbed in clothes similar to those of Alabasta Kingdom, at least from what Sabo had heard from his fellow Revolutionaries who had visited the country.

"Oi, Sabo," said Raxon. "Go wake the others. We've got to make port and sell the ship as soon as possible."

"Why sell the ship?"

"We'll be living here until Nico Robin appears," the older boy explained. "The ship would just rot otherwise."

Sabo didn't know all that much about ships, but what he did know was that ships were alive, and to be cast aside unneeded would tear the poor thing apart. He agreed with Raxon's reasoning and clattered down the steps into the galley to awaken his still-sleeping crewmates.

A couple hours later, Brosh was accepting the twenty five thousand belis from the wealthy merchant, and he and the other four began the search for lodging. Sabo marveled at the gold buildings, how they caught the light and seemed to contain it within the structure so it appeared to be glowing. When he asked a pedestrian, she explained the buildings were made of a mineral called pyrite, fake gold. The rock was abundant on the island.

Kuron pointed out a building near the end of the street, which he suggested could be a hotel. He was right. _The Golden Globe_ was written in a calligraphic script above the door. The four pushed their way inside and rented a suite. The money from the ship would last them a good three weeks rent, but that was not including food.

Sabo was immediately pushed into the street with a barking order from Brosh to find a job. "Dumbass," Sabo muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he slumped away from the hotel. His eyes roved over the various signs advertising different businesses. The bakery and clothing shops were off limits, and he most definitely did _not_ want to work at a bar. Awful things happened there.

He found himself back at the docks, waves breaking on the beach. He settled himself on a wall and swung his feet back and forth, watching the waves and thinking deep thoughts. _It's nice to finally be out of that stuffy castle,_ he smiled. _I could get used to living on the "Island of Gold." But still, I wonder where Ace is right now. Luffy's only fourteen, he'd still be home. Home. Where is my home? Do I even have one? Baltigo is my home, but not really. Goa Kingdom isn't my home, and neither is Shibaba. Where is my home?_

"You insolent brat! Where do you think you're going?"

Sabo looked over, spotting an older man waving his cane at a retreating black-haired youth. The boy turned, glaring at the man. He growled something Sabo couldn't make out, shot a rude hand gesture, and continued walking as the old man continued to yell. A woman exited a nearby building and rushed to the man, who Sabo assumed was her husband, and asked what was wrong.

"That damn kid just quit!" the man yelled. "How the hell am I supposed to cart all these goods to the other side of the island?"

"You'll have to do it yourself."

"Like hell! With this back? Go find me a ship boy. If you can, I'll pay him double what I did that other son of a –"

Sabo's eyes sparkled. He leapt from his spot and jogged to the old man. "Excuse me," he said. "I couldn't help but overhear. Do you need a ship boy?"

The man's eyes roved over him. "Do you know someone?"

Sabo blinked. "I-I meant me."

"Too scrawny."

"I'll work hard, I promise!" Sabo pleaded. "Please, I need the money. See, my mom is sick and my sister is too young to work. Please?"

"Take him on," the wife urged. "He's young and got some good meat on him."

The old man muttered something colorful under his breath. "Fine. What's your name kid?"

"Sabo."

"Well, what are you staying there for? Start loading those damn boxes!"

**XXX**

Sabo stumbled back to the hotel, his head hanging low and arms swinging limply from side to side. What the hell did that guy have in his shipments? Four hundred bricks per box? Damn, he had his work cut out for him. Sabo prayed Nico Robin would arrive soon.

He pulled out the key to the room and opened the door, ignoring Kuron and Raxon's mock battle in the middle of the room and collapsed on the bed, relishing the softness of the mattress. He ignored the twins' questions and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The days passed similarly to the first for the next quarter of a year. It was coming on summer time and Shibaba Island was alive with the yearly Summer Festival, where supposedly a Tenryuubito was to appear. Sabo heard this news while he was making his rounds with the wares, and he accidentally broke a glass bowl when he heard. However, as the festival came and went, no Celestial Dragon docked at port, and Sabo breathed freely.

Brosh had found a job working behind the bar in the small pub conjoined with the _Globe._ It was mostly in this room where Kuron and Raxon could be found, harvesting information or just getting plain drunk. Sabo never had a taste for alcohol, and usually disappeared to his own personal training area in the forest behind the port town of Thrae.

Sabo could feel himself getting stronger as the months passed. Not only physically, thanks to his job as a ship boy under Mr. Gill, but also with his training as well. The only time Sabo could find away from his job was on Wednesdays, when Mr. Gill was 'kind' enough to give him half the day off. Still, it was better than no time at all.

Letters from Megumi came frequently as well. Apparently Christy finally had her baby (Sabo was stunned to hear she had even been pregnant) and had named her son Cairo. The Revolutionaries had taken over seven new kingdoms in the Grand Line, and also gained about three hundred new recruits. Sabo was pleased to hear this, and he wrote back explaining their investigation was turning up with nothing and it was quite possible they would be on Shibaba for the next two years or so.

'_I don't mean to upset you,'_ Sabo wrote in one of his letters. _'But I will not be returning to Baltigo for at least two years, or more. No signs of Nico Robin, and none of the residents seem to believe she will appear here. But Brosh is determined to find her, and so I have reason to believe we will not leave until she appears. All the best.'_

Nothing of interest occurred on Shibaba, not for a long time. Brosh grew angry that Nico Robin had yet to appear, angry that Dragon's mysterious informant had been misled. Still, he refused to leave, and Sabo was left to only watch boring day after boring day pass. That was, at least, until the four men arrived.

It was officially a year and a half after the four Revolutionaries had arrived on Shibaba. Sabo was now about twenty years old, a tall muscled boy with the beginnings of a moustache on his lip. Brosh had convinced him to cut his hair, and his blonde curls were now close-cropped. _Trickster_ had been taken to the local blacksmith and revised with many more different contraptions, and they were tucked safely away inside the thin bo staff.

With his wages, Sabo had rented his own room some time ago, and had personalized it. Tacked through the wall were his posters of Nico Robin and Ace, though he added a new one just a day ago. This was of a young raven-haired boy smiling and waving into the camera, a straw hat tucked firmly on his head. _You sure are enjoying yourself, Luffy,_ Sabo smiled every time he looked at his little brother's first bounty.

The young Revolutionary found himself in the pub often nowadays, reading or writing. He really didn't know what he was writing; poetry maybe, or a novel. Nothing of interest.

"Oi, Sabo, you should try some!" Kuron mumbled, stumbling into the blonde teen.

Sabo shook his head, pushing away the other and closing his notebook to hide the worn pages. "I don't drink. Besides, last time you spit beer into my face."

"Come on, bud, you gotta live once in a while! Where's the fun in life you don't risk anything?"

"I said no."

The Revolutionaries were all seated at the bar in a pub attached to the _Golden Globe_'s lobby. The place was mostly full, with about twenty other people crowded around at the bar and other various tables. The two waitresses strolled around from table to table, swatting away the drunken men's grabs at their butts. Brosh rolled his eyes, wiping clean the last beer glass.

Suddenly, the door opened, and four men entered the pub. They were the most diverse group of men yet the most achingly similar you could find anywhere. They all wore black suits and black shoes, though the way they upheld the appearance was a bit dodgy.

They took a table at the back of the room, their heads bent low, except for the smallest and most normal-looking of the four, who called for a glass. Sabo turned in his chair and leaned casually against the bar table, trying to look natural as he eyed the men.

The one who had called was a dark-skinned man with a Fu Manchu moustache and pointed goatee. His long black hair was tied back in a thick queue that somewhat resembled that of a scorpion's tail. A scar ran down over his left eye, and pointed sunglasses on his forehead. He wore his suit unbuttoned and without an undershirt, so his black tie hung on his bare chest. A red sash was tied around his waist as a belt holding up his black pants cut off at the ankle. He reminded Sabo of a kung fu master or something.

The other most normal looking man was taller, with a thick goatee and dirty blonde sideburns. He was reclining lazily in his chair with his gray sun hat pulled over his eyes. His suit was unbuttoned as well, but he wore a wrinkled yellow shirt beneath it. His black pants were held up with a thick leather belt.

The third man looked like a sort of hermit. His skin was albino-white, with strange pads on the back of his hands. A purple makeup surrounded his lips and eyes. He upheld a mane of long pink hair that to Sabo somewhat resembled an octopus. In his hand, he held a long Khakkhara staff, the two smaller rings bouncing around annoyingly as he moved.

The final man struck Sabo as the most strange of the four. He didn't appear to have a neck at all, and the only sign Sabo had as an ending to his face was a small stubble for a chin. His greenish-gray hair was well-groomed and lay flat on his wide face. Purple dimples were positioned under his small eyes. His entire body was round, with thin arms and legs sticking out of his side. His suit was completely buttoned with a white tie. However, the most strange characteristic of him was his mouth was a zipper, which was currently zipped closed.

Sabo avoided staring, aware that it was rude. Instead, he focused on a spot of water on the floor and watched as one of the waitresses walked to their table with their order. Sun Hat raised his head, bending to one knee and taking her hand. He was too far away for Sabo to hear, but he said something that made the waitress blush and scurry away in a daze.

"Oi, Sabo, it's rude to stare," Raxon hissed, grabbing Sabo's chair and whipping him around until he faced forward again. The blonde grunted as he was swung around rapidly, putting out a hand to stop his uncontrollable spinning.

Sabo gripped his head to stop the twirling. When Brosh's irked expression finally focused, he sighed and laid his head on the bar table.

"Raxon." His brother whispered, suddenly completely sober. "Are they them."

Raxon nodded discreetly. Sabo looked up and opened his mouth to ask what was so important about the four men, but he was interrupted. "Should we tell this guy?" Raxon asked, indicating the younger blonde.

Brosh eyed Sabo angrily before giving a curt nod. Raxon leaned over, and Kuron joined them. "Remember during the information meeting back on Baltigo? Before your little episode with Megumi…"

"Get to the point, jackass."

"Anyway, you were dismissed and it was just us three. Well, Dragon gave us a bit of a 'mission within a mission' type of thing."

"A mission within a mission." Sabo echoed.

"Right, and it was that we had to –"

"Excuse me," said a high-pitched voice. "But you don't happen to have any milk-chapapa?"

The three men broke apart and resumed their usual goings on, Raxon reading, Sabo writing, and Kuron remaining drunk. Zipper had suddenly appeared at the bar beside them, and it was dangerous to keep speaking. Despite Sabo's casual actions, inside he was about ready to burst with curiosity.

Brosh shrugged. "Sorry, but we don't have any milk. You can try the dairy store just down the street."

"Nah," said Zipper. "But maybe you can tell me something else-chapapa."

Sabo was getting antsy. He fidgeted in his seat, and his hand gripped his pencil so hard his knuckles turned white. With jerking movements, he closed his notebook and stood up from his seat, backing away and giving Raxon a pat on the shoulder with a quick "Good talking to you, stranger," before heading back into the main lobby. Sabo was worried that his anxiety would come across as preparations for an assault, and he definitely didn't want the new customers thinking him about to attack.

He walked past the suited men as he made his way to the door. Hermit looked like he was about to have a seizure, sitting on the floor and trying to stab himself while Sun Hat and Kung Fu laughed. Hermit's knife didn't even enter his body, instead simply stopping right before it pierced his suit. Hermit looked displeased with this. Sun Hat stopped laughing and looked over at Zipper. The smile faded from his face, replaced by an almost panicked one. He stood up abruptly and stalked over to the bar, and Sabo began to push his way into the lobby, but not before Zipper finished speaking.

"Could you tell me where I could find three guys from the Revolutionary Army-chapapa? I'm supposed to assassinate them-chapapa."

**Yes. CP9.**

**Remember when we are first introduced to Jabra, Kumadori and Fukuro. They were on a mission to eliminate three Revolutionary leaders, but Fukuro opened his mouth and they had to kill an additional 20 other people. Badabing, badaboom. Only now this is my addition: Sun Hat. Guess who that is. And Sabo's reason for being a survivor will be revealed next chapter, as well as Nico Robin, so stay tuned!**

**I kept writing 'Sun Hat' as 'Straw Hat.' Goes to show how much I enjoy Luffy. :) *sigh* Oooh, the unlucky chapter thirteen is up next! Completely unplanned coincidence. **

**Coming Up: Chapter 13 – Sabo's Past: Horrors of War**


	14. Sabo's Past: Horrors of War

**Sorry for the wait. I have two excuses:**

**1. School. A living hell. End of story. Goodbye, the end. Any questions?  
****2. I had no idea how to do it. The entire chapter is just kind of my thought process of how I figured things would happen. Go easy on me, okay? :D**

**The unlucky number thirteen. What awaits us? Who knows; only I do. And soon, you will as well! Just don't get too, too angry at me. I know some of you have taken a liking to the Riley twins. But recall, one owns Kitetsu the second. And remember the fate which doth await the wielder of a Kitetsu blade!**

**But enough about that. We'll finally see Sabo in action... a bit. Yay! And the introduction of… you'll see.**

**Anyway, please review. It only takes a minute to jot down your thoughts and hit the send button. We all love receiving reviews.**

Chapter 13 – Sabo's Past: Horrors of War

Silence descended upon the entire pub as if everyone's voice boxes had suddenly malfunctioned. As one, everyone turned and stared at Zipper and Sun Hat, who was frozen mid-stride on his way to the bar counter, one hand outstretched and his face warped by frustration and slight panic. His other two companions were frozen as well, in shock and possibly anger or annoyance. The other civilian bar members sat like they couldn't believe that they were actually hearing this.

Zipper suddenly seemed to realize what he'd said. He covered his wide mouth with tiny hands. "Oops," he said. "I should've have told you that-chapapa."

"What the hell do you mean by 'oops!'" Kung Fu yelled, standing angrily. "You totally just blew our cover!"

"YOIYOI!" Hermit chanted, holding out his kamabakka. "How irresponsible!" He dropped to his knees and pulled out his knife. "I shall take your fault upon myself and slice open my stomach."

"Get up, Kumadori," Sun Hat ordered, and Hermit stood quite shamefully. Sabo could practically see the gears whirling in Sun Hat's brain as he tried to come up with a logical explanation for Zipper's outburst, and he wasn't conjuring anything.

"Revolutionary Army?" said Brosh, more calmly than Sabo could ever achieve in such a situation. "No, I don't think there are any such people here."

"Well," Kung Fu sighed, rolling his eyes. "We have no choice. Now that these people know our mission, we can't let any of them live. Right, Harou?"

"Yes," said Sun Hat wearily agreed, unfreezing and rubbing the back of his neck like deciding to kill twenty-three people was an everyday occurrence. "It seems to be the case."

It took a few seconds until the depth of the situation suddenly dawned on the crowded pub. A waitress realized it first. Her scream ripped the air, and the others soon dove into mass panic. They screamed and surged toward the exits, but Kumadori had suddenly appeared before them, blocking the way out and his hair rippling like octopus tentacles in a very eerie way.

Sabo stood rooted to the spot. Revolutionary Army. Assassination. Kuron, Raxon, Brosh, slowly reaching for their weapons. Realization slowly clicked in his brain, and he began sweating buckets. These men were here for him! To kill him! Exterminate, eliminate, annihilate! The thought chilled him to the bone, blood freezing in his veins.

Raxon pulled Kitetsu from its sheath and gripped the hilt firmly in his hands. Kuron drew his own blade as Brosh flexed his fingers. He glared at Sabo, telling him with his eyes not to get involved. Zipper had revealed they were only looking for three; one could get out alive. The Riley twins shared the same glance, and Sabo swallowed dryly. Only one would survive. And his companions had already decided which one. _Him._

No, Sabo couldn't allow that. He wouldn't let anyone die for him, not on his watch. He would fight for his life, just as everyone else had to. He would show the result of training, and would take down one of these men. He pulled _Trickster_ from inside his jacket pocket. Brosh's eyes narrowed, but dare not voice his anger, especially now that Harou had turned to face them.

The intruder noticed the three men's defensive stances. He gave a sly smile, dimples appearing on his cheeks. "Jabra, Kumadori, Fukuro," he said with an evil confidence. "I think I just found our targets."

"Who?" said Zipper, and Harou indicated.

"That was fast," said Kung Fu. "I call the one with the dark blue hair."

"Who, me?" said Raxon and Kuron simultaneously.

"Yes, you." Kung Fu growled.

"Couldn't be." Kuron shrugged.

"Then who?" Raxon queried.

"Shut up!"

"Calm yourself, Jabra," Harou instructed sternly, not moving his gaze from the three Revolutionaries. "Getting angry won't make this any more fun."

"Don't think we're just going to stand here and let you kill us," Brosh said loudly.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Harou grinned maniacally. "I hate weak victims."

Harou suddenly vanished, reappearing a split second later directly behind the bartender, who didn't even have time to blink before he was suddenly blasted backward straight through the counter and crashing into tables, unfinished cups of alcohol staining his hair.

"What the hell was that!?" Kuron gawked.

Harou stepped through the splintered bar counter. "I'll deal with the targets," he said as Brosh stumbled to his feet, blood already running down the side of his face. "You can do as you like with the rest of them."

"Whatever," Jabra rolled his eyes, dropping to all fours. As Sabo watched, his frame expanded, dark patches of hair appearing all along his body. His limbs elongated, and a tail grew from his backside. In seconds, Jabra had completely transformed into a humanoid grey wolf, tail swishing and lips curling back in a feral snarl. Sabo shook in his boots, hands gripping _Trickster_ so hard, his knuckles turned white. There was only one explanation: Zoan-type Devil Fruit.

The other people in the pub screamed as Kumadori, Fukuro, and Jabra leapt among them. Sabo steeled himself and jumped into the fray. It was time to show the results of training. He leapt in front of Fukuro as the round man leapt for a waitress, a single index finger extended. The attack was barely stopped by the bo staff; a thick splinter appeared in the wood where the attacks had connected. "Run!" Sabo yelled, and she screamed, scrambling over tables and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Who are you-chapapa?" Fukuro asked.

"I'm… Satoshi," Sabo lied. "I'm a member of the World Government and I will not allow you to kill innocent people!"

"We only take orders from Spandam-sama-chapapa," the other man said. "Even if you're a member of the World Government like CP9-chapapa, we were ordered to kill anyone who gets in our way-chapapa."

"I'm in your way!" Sabo shouted. "So kill me!"

Fukuro didn't need further prompting. He whispered, "Soru!" and disappeared, reappearing directly behind him. "Shigan!" A sharp pain exploded in Sabo's shoulder, and he fell forward to his knees, _Trickster _falling limply from his fingers. He raised a hand to his shoulder, his breath rate increasing as his fingers came away bloody.

Fukuro prepared for another strike, but a body was suddenly slammed into the rounder man's sending them both flying into a wall. Sabo whipped around, gripping his bo staff and lurching once again to his feet.

Brosh was tossed to the ground as Fukuro pushed him away. The old bartender coughed, bits of blood staining his lips. His entire body was covered in what seemed like bullet holes, his shirt blooming with a red flower. Harou stepped over a fallen body of a citizen, picking the Revolutionary up by the front of his shirt, raising one hand with a single finger pointing directly at Brosh's heart.

"Dammit, Harou-chapapa," said Fukuro annoyingly. "You could've killed me-chapapa."

"Sorry," was the short reply, and that was the end of the discussion. The other man returned his attention to Brosh, who was breathing heavily as he hung helplessly in Harou's grip. His hands hung limply at his sides; he knew his fate. As Harou opened his mouth to speak, Brosh beat him to it.

"Margarita Hound!" he yelled. "She's at Margarita Hound!"

Wait, what? What the hell was _Margarita Hound!?_ Sabo stared confusedly at his leader, wondering if his brain had finally cracked under the stress. Harou seemed to think the same thing; he burst into laughter, revealing a row of slightly pointed teeth.

"Margarita Hound?" He choked. "What the hell is that, some sort of tequila? Or how about a cocktail? And she could possibly the one who delivers the drink… and maybe even a bit more."

Jabra chuckled. Fukuro hopped on one foot like he didn't know what to do with himself, and Kumadori struck random poses. Around the three were littered fifteen bodies, all the people who had been enjoying their afternoon in the tiny pub. They lay in pools of blood, mouths open in silent screams. Sabo swallowed hard and looked away, yet still refused to lower his bo staff. He wouldn't let monsters like these men get away with this. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Margarita Hound?" Raxon choked out, clambering up beside them. The man was covered in slash marks and bullet holes, leaning heavily on the bloodstained blade of Kitetsu. "Have you gone mad!?"

"Possibly," Brosh choked out, and Harou tightened his grip. "I just hope that Satoshi isn't."

It took Sabo a second to realize Brosh was referring to him. He must have overheard Sabo's alias. He tried to appear utterly confused, which wasn't hard, but it took all his willpower not to blurt out a million questions.

"I'm tired of his lip," Harou sighed. "Shigan Oren!" The man's arm disappeared as it moved at rapid speed. More bullet wounds suddenly appeared on Brosh's body, and blood spurted from the thick set man's mouth. A wound materialized right over his heart, and Brosh suddenly went motionless. Harou's arm reappeared at his side and tossed Brosh's body away. He skidded into overturned tables, sliding to a stop next to a woman lying facedown on the floor, her black hair slashed with red.

"Jabra, do as you like. Fukuro, finish off the Marine. Kumadori, take the one that's cowering behind that table over there." He turned his attention to Raxon, who met his gaze with the ferocity of a lion. "And I'll take the last one."

Sabo didn't have enough time to rush to whomever was behind the table, for Kumadori had suddenly appeared there and only a second passed before the scream of the waitress who Sabo had told to hide split the air. Even if he hadn't been worrying about the woman behind the table, he still would have been frozen in fear; he had just seen Brosh die. There was no doubt the older man was dead; he made no move to get up from where he lay, and the old geezer was not one to lay down in the middle of a fight because he was tired.

"You shouldn't waste time on other people-chapapa!" Fukuro called, jumping into the air and floating right above him, kicking the air repeatedly to stay aloft. Sabo jerked back into reality, biting back his fear as he raised _Trickster_ defensively. He knew he was way out of his league, but if these guys thought they would take him out easily, they were sadly mistaken.

"Come down here and fight me!" Sabo yelled.

Fukuro didn't appear to need any further prompting. _"Soru!" _he said, and disappeared. Sabo whipped around, raising his bo staff to barely counter the finger jab that would have struck him directly in the chest. The attack was rerouted and struck his shoulder. Sabo cried out and stumbled back a step, feeling warm blood trickling down his side.

Fukuro stood a foot away, his fingers wet with Sabo's blood. He cocked what little neck he had and stared at the Revolutionary sideways, his eyes blinking slowly like an owl. "Why'd you do that-chapapa?" he asked. "You're only delaying your death-chapapa."

Sabo panted heavily. "I don't want to die!" he whispered, flipping a sharp dagger out of the blunt end of his staff. "And I especially don't want to be killed by the likes of you!" Sabo raised _Trickster _like a javelin and stepped forward, releasing the spear with a cry of "Furainguburēdo!"

"Geppo!" Fukuro kicked into the air again, dodging the projectile. Sabo lunged forward again, grabbing the weapon mid flight and with a yell, redirected it to where the round man was hovering in the air. Fukuro simply dodged again, and Sabo cursed to himself as _Trickster_ became lodged in the ceiling and out of his reach.

"Oi, Fukuro!" Jabra yelled from where he was reclining on a chair. "Just finish the punk off already! Georgina is waiting for me back at HQ." The werewolf's face blushed as he thought about Georgina.

"If you want to do something, do it yourself-chapapa!" Fukuro yelled back angrily.

"It's too much work," Jabra complained.

While the two conversed, Sabo's eyes flicked to see how his own comrades were doing. Brosh was still lying where he had fallen, a thin stream of blood leaking from his mouth. Raxon seemed to be holding his own against Harou, who looked to be having fun as he playfully dodged the onslaught of slashes and slices made from Kitetsu. Kuron sported a broken arm and was desperately defending himself against the waves of pink hair that surrounded him. As Sabo watched, the tentacles wrapped around each of Kuron's limbs, neck and torso, lifting him into the air and causing his katana to clatter back to the bloody floorboards.

Kumadori's pink hair tightened around its captive, and Kuron let out a scream Sabo never had imagined he could make. The scream drew Raxon's attention momentarily away from Harou, and the twin looked in horror at his big brother. Both he and Sabo opened their mouths to scream, but it was too late.

"Give my regards to my mother in heaven for me," Kumadori sobbed, and thrust his kamabakka straight through Kuron's stomach, protruding out the other side.

Kuron Riley immediately stopped struggling. Blood spurted from his mouth, staining his chin and dripping eerily onto the floor. His eyes grew dull, and with his last bit of strength, turned his head in the direction his brother stood rooted to the spot. "Rax—on…"

The kamabakka retracted and the pink tentacles unwound themselves from around his body, and the young Revolutionary crashed to the floor. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Raxon and Sabo could only stare at the lifeless body, the ghost of a half-hearted smile etched into his features. Sabo didn't know exactly how to handle the current situation; with Kuron dead, Brosh incapacitated, and Raxon staring blankly into space as he tried to come to his own conclusion, Sabo was the only one in real fighting condition, but his weapon was still lodged in the ceiling.

As the antagonists' attentions were drawn to Kumadori's success, Sabo stealthily crept toward the bar counter, where he might be lucky enough to reach _Trickster_ if he stood on top of it. If he wasn't lucky, Fukuro would see him and Sabo would die. It wasn't a happy thought, so Sabo pushed it from his mind and continued creeping.

Apparently, he had some amount of good fortune on his side. Sabo somehow managed to board the counter without making too much noise and was currently calculating trajectory angle of his jump to grasp his weapon and land safely in a position where he could defend an oncoming attack when necessary, all in one move. It seemed impossible, since every second he stood there like a massive target was one second too many, but a small voice in the back of his head whispered, _where's the fun in life without a little risk?_

Calculations complete, Sabo cast one more quick glance to make sure the four men were still distracted. Jabra was grinning wolfishly, and Fukuro looked downright bored. Kumadori had bowed over Kuron's immobile form and was chanting a funeral rite. Harou had finished gloating, and was turning around to face Raxon again. Ninety more degrees and Sabo would be revealed.

Desperate, Sabo discarded all calculations and simply leapt for the bo staff. Harou saw him in midair, but by the time he could alert his comrades, Sabo had already wrapped his hand around the base of his weapon. His weight immediately pulled _Trickster_ from its lodgings and master and weapon crashed into an overturned table, snapping the thing clean in two.

The commotion jerked everyone back into reality. Fukuro and Jabra advanced slowly, while Harou only cocked his head in amusement. Kumadori completed his funeral rite and wiped away a tear before joining the owl and wolf. Raxon shook his head, blocking out all thoughts of his deceased twin. He lurched to his feet.

Sabo likewise stood, his legs shaking and fingers turning white as he gripped his familiar weapon. The four murderers were all facing him now, their attention diverted away from Raxon, who was raising his Kitetsu slowly over his head. He and Sabo locked eyes, and a mutual understanding passed between them.

"Why are you doing this?" Sabo asked suddenly, direction his attention to the four approaching adversaries. "What is your goal?"

"We're members of the World Government, just like you," Harou said with a sly smile, stepping in front of his three comrades. "And it's our duty to eliminate those who oppose us, all for the sake of justice." He cocked his head. "Or perhaps you don't remember."

"That doesn't give you a right to kill everyone!"

"Of course it does," Jabra put in. "Anyone who finds out about our missions must be exterminated."

Sabo's eyes flicked from man to man. "I don't understand."

"The Revolutionary Army exist to topple the one form of government that holds this world stable." Harou explained, his eyes alight with a kindled fire. "You puny civilians have to idea what goes on behind the scenes of the world, how hard marines have to work to keep pirates under control and the Army at bay, and it's all to preserve peace."

"But any normal marine could be sent to kill the Revolutionaries," Sabo stalled, spotting Raxon slowly advancing with his blade. "Why you?"

"He must be a novice," Jabra chuckled.

"How could you not have heard about us-chapapa?" Fukuro asked curiously. "We're CP9-chapapa!"

"YOIYOI!" chanted Kumadori in agreement.

_CP9._

"You idiots," Harou snapped. "The lower class marines aren't allowed to know about us, jackasses. Shut your pie holes and let me do the talking!"

There was no more time to converse any longer. With a yell, Raxon lashed out at Jabra, the Kitetsu blade slicing through the werewolf's jacket and giving him a nice cut on his left bicep. Jabra howled in pain, and Raxon was left defenseless as Jabra's tail whipped his katana from his hands. The blade went flying across the room and clattered out of sight.

Raxon himself dropped to one knee, gripping his shattered wrist bone in his one remaining hand. He breathed heavily and glared daggers as the wolf-man turned to face him, lips curled in a feral snarl. "That was for Kuron," he whispered. "It's too bad I couldn't do the same to his killer." Raxon's gaze turned to Kumadori. "I'll give my regards to your mother in heaven."

The last remaining Revolutionary locked eyes with Sabo again. "Margarita Hound. Rotasu Moeru."

Sabo understood immediately. At least, the second part. The first, Margarita Hound, he was still unsure of, but if Raxon wanted him to use Rotasu Moeru, he must know that he was going to die here, and he might as well make it a good show. Sabo swallowed hard and pressed a small indent in his _Trickster_ with his thumb.

A small hatch opened in the staff and from the opening tumbled a small red ball about the size of a raindrop. It fell to the floor, where it seeped between the boards and dissolved. Sabo held his breath for what he knew would come in ten… nine… eight…

"What the hell was that!?" Harou laughed. "A failed experiment."

Five…. four… three…

"YOIYOI!" Kumadori cackled. "I have deemed this attack not dangerous!"

Two… one…

"A dud?" Jabra questioned, nursing his left arm.

_Zero._

The entire pub exploded into an inferno of flames, licking the walls and shattering the glass. The stench of burning flesh filled the air. A heat wave blasted into Sabo's face, making his insides feel like they were being roasted right inside of him. It was all he could do to keep himself calm and not loose his head; explosions were not in his good side. Orange and red filled his vision, the smoke stinging his eyes and throat. The pain was horrible, and Sabo collapsed, bringing his knees to his chest like a small lost child. The hem of his shirt caught fire, and he snuffed it quickly.

CP9 were all frantically busting their way out of the raging inferno, busting down doors and fleeing into the streets. Only Harou remained behind, still his head cocked to the side like it was permanently stuck there. He was watching Sabo convulse on the floor, hacking the smoke unsuccessfully from his lungs.

Sabo rocked back and forth on his back, unable to look at the rippling flames around him. It brought back horrible sensations, those of which he never wanted to feel ever again. His ship slowly devoured by flames, smoke stinging his entire body, the hairs on his arms completely singed. Falling, sinking into the ocean, drowning.

"Sabo!"

Raxon's voice reached his ears over the roar of the fire, and he looked up for a moment to see Raxon crouched over Kuron's body, a smile curling his charred lips. "Tell Christy I can't wait to see her again," he said. "And tell Megumi she's a lucky girl."

Something in the air rippled. An incredible weight pressed down on Sabo's mind. The entire room began to flow and bend like water, giving him a headache. His roasting organs suddenly began expand and contract rapidly. Sabo gasped and slid to the side, his head falling next to a burning chair.

Raxon collapsed overtop of his brother's body. Harou crouched next to Sabo's half-lidded eyes. The CP9's form was fuzzy and unfocused, and Sabo felt himself loosing consciousness. Harou leaned over and whispered something in the young Revolutionary's ear, but Sabo was too out of it to realize what it was. With whatever he wanted to say said, Harou sat cross-legged next to Sabo as the world went dark and Sabo knew no more.

**FINALLY! FINISHED!**

**Sabo was also there, but since he wasn't a registered Revolutionary leader, and they didn't know who he was, he was left alive, but traumatized. It's just explosion after explosion in poor Sabo's life, and I hope he doesn't suffer too badly for it. :( ****So there enters Harou. I think I did a pretty good job with him considering his intentions, but I suppose I can't judge that since I'm the author. Hmm….**

**If I had to put a number on it, we're probably about two thirds through the story now. I'm not sure what will happen in later chapters, but Sabo's past is almost complete. One or two more and we'll return to the present. Bear with me.**

**Please read, review, be patient, and enjoy my review reply. **

Furainguburēdo – Flying Blade  
Rotasu moeru – Flaming Lotus

**Coming up: Chapter 14 – Sabo's Past: War of the Best**


	15. Sabo's Past: War of the Best

**I'm proud of myself for stapling my butt to the chair to finish this. It's definitely worth it, wouldn't you agree? Now that it's Winter Break I should get at least one more before I go back. But I'm also leaning more toward my other story going on right now, Stuff of Legends, and it's really hard to decide which chapter of which story to write next! n_n" But the chapter is long to make up for the wait, so that's good.**

**But what am I doing rambling on for no reason? Go on, read the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews~! It makes me so happy to know I'm enjoyed.**

Chapter 14 – Sabo's Past: War of the Best

Rocking.

The rocking of the ship kept him from consciousness, keeping that light just out of his reach, always a hair's breadth from the tips of his fingers, teasing him, taunting him. It was always right on the edge of his vision, visible but yet unattainable. And that was the worse torture; seeing that one thing you want and not being able to grasp it, not even for a moment.

Crying.

He could hear crying. Someone was crying, and close. It was hard to discern to whom the sobs belonged, but they were filled with such horror, such sorrow, it pained him to listen. He wanted to comfort whoever suffered on such immense terms that they felt the need to shed these tears. The door was closed, and he was unable to do so.

Pleading.

Someone was calling his name. Begging him to wake up. Pleading with him to return to the world of the living, so that he may once again stand with those whom he loved, and those who loved him back. He wanted to, he wanted to smile and laugh again, yet the door was closed off to him, and impregnable.

So he waited.

XXX

Sabo's eyes fluttered open, blinking as he stared into the bright light of a lantern swinging slowly over his head, sending dancing shadows around the room. He blinked a couple of times, trying to remember exactly what happened, but the only thing he could remember was the huge explosion, the four men, and his own comrades burning in the raging flames.

The thought brought tears to his eyes, and he blinked them away rapidly. The room slowly adjusted to the light, and he turned his head to examine his surroundings, wincing as his neck creaked and his skin suddenly flared with pain.

He was lying in a soft bed, head cushioned by a goose-feather pillow. A thick duvet was tucked around his body, warmed from the inside. A wet cloth dampened his forehead. His bed swung slightly as the room slowly swayed with the rush of waves Sabo could hear lapping against the exterior of the white room. A desk with various medical appliances was positioned on the opposite wall, and hanging above the desk was a mirror.

Sitting in a chair facing him, with her knees drawn up to her chest and her back rising and falling slowly, sat a sleeping Megumi, hair falling on either side of her soft face. Sabo's breath caught in his throat, and the first thought that came to his mind was that he had been transported ten years ago after being rescued from his initial disaster the exact same way.

Megumi moaned softly, lifting up her head as her muddled brain slowly awoke. Her half-lidded eyes met Sabo's wide ones, and after a pause, she appeared to awaken completely.

"Sabo!"

"Gently!"

Sabo suddenly found himself smothered as Megumi leapt on top of him in a massive hug, squeezing him tightly. Not that he didn't mind, but his skin was still sore, and he had to push her away gently so as to not damage his body and further. He pulled himself into an upright sitting position so as to better hold of a conversation.

"Here we are again," he smiled half-heartedly.

"You idiot!" she said, which was how Sabo knew she was overjoyed to see him finally conscious. "How long were you going to make me wait?"

"Sorry," Sabo said like he had control over how long he was comatose. "I guess my body lost track of time while healing itself." He looked over her shoulder but couldn't see any other beds. "Where are Brosh, Kuron and Raxon? Are they alright?"

Megumi's smile immediately faded. "What do you remember?"

"Well, these four guys came into the pub and they tried to kill us. Well, they didn't exactly try if they succeed—ed…"

Sabo trailed off as he suddenly remembered Brosh's riddled body crashing into tables, Kuron's punctured stomach bleeding on the floorboards, Raxon surrounded by flames falling limply over his brother's body. A glaze of terror slid over his eyes, his body convulsed into spasms, and he let out a bloodcurdling shriek as the memories surrounded him. Burning, wood, flesh, bodies, pain, fire! Suffocating, dying! Pain!

He was vaguely aware of hands desperately trying to push him back into the bed, yelling at him to stop or he'll get hurt. The words evaded his ears, and he continued to scream. Someone yelled for antiseptic, and a sharp prick invaded his arm. Almost immediately, his limbs grew heavy as led, his eyelids slid closed, and he collapsed back into the pillows, falling slowly unconscious.

He woke again several hours later, his heart rate relatively normal. His breathing had placated, but he still had a sight headache like his skull had been smashed in with a hammer. He let out a low groan and sat up, holding his hand to his head.

"Sabo! Please, don't move."

He looked up to see Megumi's anxious eyes hovering just before him, pleading that he not move. A small tear escaped a duct as Sabo lay back against his pillows, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "How long."

"Three months," she replied, withdrawing to sit on the edge of his bed. "You've been out three months. We're almost back to Baltigo now."

"Aw, shit. I haven't caused trouble, have I?"

She shook her head. "No. You've had life signs every since that man emerged from the building, you unconscious and burned to a crisp. You would have died if not for him."

Sabo removed his hand and stared at her curiously. "Man?"

"Yeah. He was pretty bad too, but he wasn't horrible. I patched him up good. But Dragon-sama said he was dangerous for some reason, so he's been locked in the brig for the past two and a half months."

"Name!" Sabo demanded. "What was his name?"

Megumi squinted as if trying to remember. "Harou."

**XXX**

Sabo wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, putting a hand against the wall to keep his balance as the floor swayed under him. The candlelight from the wax figurine in his hand only cast its rays a few feet in front of him, and he tread carefully down the long hallway.

His own instinct led him down the corridor, and he didn't even realize where he was going until the door leading down to the brig loomed from the darkness, the barred window casting eerie shadows on the far wall. The ship creaked.

Sabo sucked his lip as he reached for the handle.

"What are you doing?"

Sabo whipped around, brandishing his candle like a weapon. The light fell on a familiar face, hooded by his favorite dark green cloak. A mop of shaggy black hair peeked through the shadows, and his red tattoo glinted like shinig scales.

"Dragon-sama," Sabo said hurriedly, lowering his candle and bowing low. "You surprised me."

Dragon didn't answer for a while, but stared over Sabo's shoulder and down the brig stairwell. Finally, he said, "Three months is a long time to have been unconscious. What could have happened that influenced this?"

Sabo swallowed dry saliva as he relayed the events that had occurred in the bar on Shibaba Island. Dragon did not interrupt as the two men stood, letting the younger complete his tale. "And then Raxon said to use Rotasu Moeru, which basically burned the entire place down." Sabo shrugged. "I blacked out after that."

Dragon didn't speak, but only eyed Sabo like a bird of prey might to a particularly tasty mouse. Sabo felt a bit uncomfortable, standing barefoot in the hallway right in front of the entrance to the brig with his boss looming over him, not to mention he was only wearing a thin flannel shirt and shorts and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Still, he didn't complain. Dragon had his own reasons for what he did, and Sabo had learned not to question him.

Finally, Dragon came to a conclusion. "Come," he said, and turned on his heel to walk back down the corridor. Sabo followed, casting one last glance at the receding door to the brig, a sense of frustration rising in him. He had wanted to see Harou, ask him why, why, why! He thrust the feelings away and turned his attention to the front. Dragon and Sabo made their way slowly back to the captain's cabin, moving at a turtle's pace for Sabo's injured body to keep up, and for that he was grateful.

Dragon opened the door to his office and ushered Sabo inside, shutting it behind him and going over to stand by the poster of Nico Robin he kept by his bookshelf. Sabo slumped into a comfy chair and let out a sigh. His skin had still not recovered from the burns, and the constant movement had irritated his healing cells.

"It's good to have you awake, Sabo," Dragon admitted, and Sabo pulled a small grin.

"I'm glad, too, sir. If I may ask, what has happened while I was… decommissioned."

Dragon strode to his desk, pulling out a stack of papers from inside a drawer. "You follow the Straw Hat Pirates, don't you?"

Sabo leaned forward, dread creeping up and nesting in his chest. Had something happened to Luffy? Was he dead, or captured? He wouldn't have been able to bear it if his little brother had lost the battle on the merciless Grand Line. But he had worried in vain, for Dragon had handed him a stack of Wanted posters, with that of Monkey D. Luffy's on top.

"Oh wow, Luffy," Sabo marveled at the displayed three hundred million bounty. "What did you do to deserve that high of a price?"

He flipped through the remaining posters. The second beheld a man with a one hundred and twenty million beli bounty, with green hair and a determined look on his face. Sabo had heard about him before, the santoryuu-style bounty hunter from the East Blue. It must have taken quite something to get him to become a pirate. _Nice pick, Luffy._ There was a pretty orange-haired woman too, posing for the camera like she thought it was a photo shoot. _Can't resist having a woman, can you? _Followed was a guy in a mask, with a strangely long nose. _The King of Snipers?_ There was a cute little raccoon-dog thing called Chopper as well, who had even earned himself a bounty. _Even a pet? _The next poster nearly made Sabo wet his pants from laughing so hard. The photographer must not have gotten a decent shot and had hand-drawn the photo. If that's what Black Leg Sanji really looked like, then God help the man. Next there was a cyborg, a man with blue-hair and what appeared to be a fierce attitude. The last poster made Sabo freeze in his chair.

"It seems that the World Government had captured Nico Robin," Dragon said in response to Sabo's stunned expression. "And Straw Hat wouldn't let her go without a fight." Sabo might have imagined it, but he thought he saw a trace of pride in Dragon's expression. It was gone suddenly, and he dismissed the thought.

"The World Government," Sabo murmured. "They're the ones who attacked us on Shibaba."

Dragon nodded. "Cipher Pol 9. The Government's elite group of warriors trained since childhood in the fighting style of Rokushiki. Of the nine members not including their leader, four you met on Shibaba. Jabra, Kumadori, Fukuro, and Harou. Now Harou is a captive in our care, and the other members have been defeated by Straw Hat Luffy and his crew."

Sabo leaped to his feet. "Luffy did _what?"_

"He defeated a world power," said a new voice, and Sabo whipped around to behold a huge man standing in the doorway to the office. He barely fit inside the frame, his head scraping the ceiling so that he had to duck to enter the room. The room was too dimly lit to make out his face, but from what Sabo could see he wore a large black and white jacket, polka dotted pants, and carried a Bible in his gloved hands. "Rob Lucci. He nearly died from the strain on his body, but he escaped and is now on Water 7 to recuperate."

Sabo sat back down heavily on his chair as the large newcomer moved further into the room and sat cross legged on a small stool in the corner. "So it would seem," Dragon murmured. "Thank you, Kuma."

Kuma? As in Bartholomew Kuma? The Warlord? Now that he mentioned it, he did have a very angular face framed by knotted black hair and shaded by dark sunglasses even in the darkness of the office. On his head sat a hat of the same material as his pants with two cute bear ears sticking from it. Sabo involuntarily gulped. The Niku Niku user. The double agent.

Sabo had heard about Kuma before from the other Revolutionaries. He was a double agent, working as a Warlord for the Government and relaying the information back to Dragon. Still, it was a rarity to actually see him, and Sabo felt honored to even be in the same room, even in the huge man failed to acknowledge him.

"If you map out their course so far on the Grand Line," Kuma continued. "Their next destination will be in the Florian Triangle."

Dragon tensed. "Moria."

Kuma nodded.

"Moria?" Sabo questioned, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. "Who's Moria?"

"Another Warlord," said Dragon absentmindedly. "If Straw Hat meets him, there is a very small chance of survival."

"And if Moria is defeated," Kuma strategized. "Then it is highly possible the World Government will send me to deal with the scraps."

Dragon and Kuma continued to strategize, leaving Sabo to sit in the room awkwardly. It was highly probable the two men had forgotten he was there, but they were too deep in their work to pay attention to him, so Sabo waited for his dismissal.

Finally, the conferring Revolutionary leaders stopped their chatter. Dragon looked up at Sabo, who had nearly fallen asleep in his chair. "Outlook Sabo," he said, and the addressed snapped to attention, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "It has come to my attention that the second division is in need of a new leader."

Brosh, Kuron, and Raxon's smiling faces flashed through Sabo's mind. "Yes, sir."

"I have decided, with Bartholomew Kuma as witness, to promote you to Commander of the Second Division, and bestow upon you the Will of D."

XXX

"Baltigo in sight! Land ho!"

Sabo stood at the head of the ship, watching the shore of the Revolutionary island draw closer. He couldn't help but smile as the familiar landscape sharpened into its familiar features. He had been away for nearly three years, but still nothing had appeared to change. Granted, some of the people on the crew looked a bit older, but they were still the same as Sabo remembered.

But as Sabo was immersed in nostalgia, he remembered Raxon's last request before he burned in the Rotasu Moeru inferno. _Tell Christy I can't wait to see her again._

The ship finally reached the shore, and Sabo was the first to disembark accompanied by Megumi with her arm around him for support. He was still not completely healed, and though he could walk fine on his own, Megumi insisted on helping him. The two walked toward the sand sleds, settling on cargo boxes as the other men unloaded the ship. Sabo spotted four men surrounding a ragged figure with a burlap sack over his head. _Harou. _The ex-CP9 member was loaded on another sand sled. Dragon soon joined them on the sled, not saying a word as the driver unfurled the sail and shot off in the direction of the castle.

Bartholomew Kuma had left the ship at their last dock, explaining that, as they had expected, the World Government was dispatching him to Thriller Bark. He left with the promise to attempt to spare their lives, but he couldn't guarantee their survival. Dragon had taken that risk, and Sabo could only pray for Luffy's safety, wherever he was.

The storage room had been redecorated. Sabo liked the new design, if it wasn't the one he had grown up with. He first went to the kitchens, where he found Christy washing dishes. Her light blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and around her skirt peeked a small boy, his dark blue hair stark against the white of her apron.

"Christy," he said quietly.

She turned, a smile wide on her face. "Sabo, it's wonderful to see you. Will Raxon be coming shortly?"

Sabo glanced at the child, and the connection slowly clicked in his mind. "There's something I need to tell you," he said, dodging the question. She seemed to understand, and the smile faded from her face.

"Go with Megumi," she said, gently prying her son's fingers from her skirt and ushering him to go with the older woman, and the two vanished from the kitchen and into the hallway, where Sabo could hear Megumi suggesting they play in the library. Christy wiped her hands on a towel. "What is it?" she said, all sign of cheerfulness gone.

By the time Sabo left the kitchen, Christy had pulled up a crate and cried silent tears as she stared out the window to the shifting sand. It hadn't been easy to deliver the news of Raxon's death, but she was taking it better than he thought she would have. After all, she was now a single mother.

Sabo went back to his own bedroom, sitting roughly on his bed. Nothing had appeared to have changed, but someone had kept the dust from gathering, and everything was as pristine as he had left it. He swung his legs on the mattress, resting his head on the soft pillow. His eyes closed, and he listened to the sounds of the island.

XXX

Sabo woke at the sound of a gentle rapping at his door. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and dragged his aching body to the door. On the opposite side stood Aaric, the Fourth Division Commander. He had gotten taller and grown a full beard, the curly black hairs decorating his chin. His brown eyes had grown old in Sabo's absence, but he still looked lively as ever. "Hm?" Sabo mumbled.

Aaric gestured with a thumb. "Dragon-sama's calling all the Division Commanders to his office for a discussion," he said. "And since you were recently promoted, that includes you."

It took a minute to remember that he had been given the honor of Second Division. "Right, right. Give me a minute."

Aaric nodded and gave Sabo his privacy. The blonde youth shuffled through his closet and selected a loose-fitting white long-sleeve shirt and dark blue vest. He tugged on a pair of trousers and fitted his belt through the loops. As Sabo reached for his hat, he slipped his feet into comfortable black boots. Opening the door, he made his way down the dorm corridor, through the twisting passages he had memorized as a small ten-year-old boy, finally arriving at the door to Dragon's study.

Breathing deeply, Sabo knocked and was granted entry. Upon entering the room, he noticed all the commanders but him were gathered in a semi circle around Dragon's desk, one chair left open for him. Sabo promptly took his seat, unused to huge meetings like this. He recognized most of the men there, but some faces evaded his memory.

"I have gathered you now for a very important news report," said Dragon's voice from the corner of the room. Sabo hadn't even realized the man was present. Silent as the wind, the Revolutionary leader walked to the center of the room, where all his supreme commanders could see him clearly. A rolled up newspaper was clenched in his fist.

"I hope this is worth it," said the fifth division, a buff man called Alexi. "I was working one-on-one with a new recruit."

"This is more important," said Third, a man Sabo didn't recognize. He was a skinny stick, but underneath his shirt, he was lean and nimble. His face framed by ginger hair, his eyes sparkling blue.

"Easy for you to say, Vince," spat Alexi. "You haven't got morons on your squad."

"Enough," Dragon interrupted. "Please, read this article."

He passed the newspaper to the man sitting next to him, the Eighth Division Boq. Clearing his throat, the short man read aloud:

"_What has come to be known as the Banaro Incident has shaken the world. Residents describe the massive battle between light and darkness, which destroyed half the island. Luckily, no deaths were reported, but damages to neighboring towns will be costly. The battle, fought between notorious pirates Marshall D. Teach of the Blackbeard pirates and 2__nd__ Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace…" _At that, Sabo swallowed hard, his throat already dry. _"…resulted in the capture of Portgas D. Ace and the promotion of Teach to __Shichibukai__. Fire Fist is scheduled for execution in the World Government of Marineford in three weeks' time, at 3:00 pm sharp."_

There was silence in the room as the information slowly sank in. Sabo sat rooted to the spot, his eyes fixated on the photograph printed as the main headline. He recognized that shaggy hair, those freckles. His brother looked ragged and unkempt, but through the disarray, Sabo detected the hint of a smile. Subtle, but there. What was there to smile about?

"Thank you, Boq," said Dragon. "This is bound to cause an uproar between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines. There is no doubt Whitebeard will attempt to rescue Fire Fist, and if we strategize wisely, then we can use this opportunity to our advantage and help topple the World Government for good, and possibly rescue Portgas in the process. Although pirates are a nuisance and a public menace, they cause a ruckus among the Government, and that's exactly what we need."

"So what should we do?" said Aaric, leaning forward in his chair from where he sat across the room from Sabo, whose eyes were still fixed on Ace's photo.

Dragon pulled out a map from his desk. "The Marines are well aware of Whitebeard's plan to attack, but they don't know anything else. They will use every ounce of their strength to hold back the pirates while they execute Portgas. It's more than likely they'll call in the Shichibukai."

"Which means Kuma'll have to be there," summarized another Commander.

Dragon nodded. "So we'll have –"

Sabo drained the voices from his mind. _Luffy,_ he thought sadly. _Do you know about this? Will you join in the battle with your nakama? Will you rescue Ace? I'll do my best to help as much as I can._

XXX

Sabo gave a light laugh as he scanned the faces crowded around him. All the Straw Hats seemed mesmerized with his tale, Luffy more than anyone, though his younger brother's eyes had grown sad at the mention of Ace's capture and impending death. With their bounty posters memorized to the last detail, Sabo was intrigued by how much he and his crew had physically changed over the past two years.

The green-haired swordsman Zoro had more scars, but still looked ripped as ever. Either the blonde cook had plastic surgery, or the artist of his poster had never taken an art class; the man was much more handsome than he had been perceived. The two women were fuller and definitely radiated beauty, but in Sabo's mind Megumi overshadowed them. The cyborg was more machine than human at his point, but it was still marvelous. The guy with the long nose must be the one who had been behind the mask, also judging by the black slingshot tucked into his belt. The reindeer doctor was more fluffy-looking in person, even if he did struggle to wipe a tear from his eye after Sabo had relayed the events from Shibaba.

"Kuma knew we were going to Thriller Bark?" the navigator sighed. "Really, you must know everything."

Sabo shrugged. "We predict and keep tabs, but no, we didn't actually think you would run into Moria; it was only highly likely."

"Fat lot of help that was," Sanji muttered. "Bastard Oz nearly killed all of us."

"That was Luffy's shadow that almost killed all of us," Robin corrected, and Sabo laughed. Still as morbid as ever.

"So what happened next?" Luffy asked loudly.

Sabo breathed deeply. "After we got news that Ace had been captured, we knew Luffy would want to save him. He may not have known about it, but there was no way information that huge could stay hidden for long…."

**I'm not sure if you could tell, but the ending was a bit rushed. XD So that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it. I'm not sure about timing in Luffy's journey, but seeing how Sabo was out for several months, Alabasta through Enies Lobby has occurred. The Arcs may seem long, but each one is only about two to five days each at most, plus counting days spent on the ship… Enies Lobby seemed like a good place to stop, and to introduce Kuma again.**

**Remember, he told Rayleigh that he was a Revolutionary, and he guarded the Sunny as a Pacifista… so really he's a good guy.**

**And then another month passes, and by now I'd say Thriller Bark has occurred. So… is that too fast?**

**Please review, and thanks to everyone who has thus far! It means a lot.**

**Coming Up: Chapter 15 – Margarita Hound**


End file.
